Necessity of Virtue
by AbstractAlexia
Summary: Another year at Kadic, another year trying not to get killed by XANA. The Lyoko Warriors aren't out of danger, but they do have something new. Someone. Ulrich's cousin, Katherine Stern transfers to Kadic, but she isn't safe. To keep her from danger, she joins them in their mission to destroy XANA. On the way, secrets are revealed, a new danger arises and romance brews. Join them.
1. Shy Girl

**Hey guys! I really wanted to make a Code Lyoko fanfic so here it is :). This is be in both Normal Point of View and in some character's point of new. I'll indicate who's point of view it is with their name and when you see: - then this means that it's in Normal Point of View. **

**Please enjoy and review please! I feel pathetic for asking but come on, please? **

**Oh and thanks to my friend Lenny for the title :) I love you poet. Anyway on with the story!**

"Ulrich, wake up or you'll miss the plane to France," said Ulrich's mother to her son. It was Sunday and Ulrich Stern had to get up early today so he'll get to his plane to Kadic Academy on time. He jumped out of bed and, still sleepy, stepped into the shower. After his 10 minute shower, he styled his dark brown hair and dressed. As he went downstairs to where his mother had his schedule and plane ticket, she spoke to him.  
>"Oh and Ulrich," she said to him as he was about to leave. "Don't forget to head over to your aunt's house and pick up Katherine." Ulrich groaned.<br>"But Ma, why can't she just take herself. She's the same age as me. I don't want to baby sit her."  
>"It's just picking her up and getting to the plane. This is her first year and I promised her mother that you would help." He groaned. "Your father will be very disappointed in you if you don't so go before you and her miss the flight." He nodded, took his schedule, luggage and ticket and said goodbye to his parents.<p>

**-Katherine-**I waited for Ulrich outside of my doorstep, my hands sweaty and shaky. I breathed in deeply. I'm not nervous about the living there part, I'm nervous about the people part. I'm not as social as Ulrich is, in fact I don't think I've gone out much in my 15 years. Sounds crazy? That's because I can't socialize. I get so nervous around new people that I freeze up. I was putting my long brown hair into a ponytail when I see Ulrich in a taxi cab and waved me over. Finally, I can stop my nervous rambling for a little while. I get up and take my luggage and put it in the truck and get inside and sit beside Ulrich. I smile at him, or at least the best smile I could do.

"Hi Ulrich, how are you?" He smiles back at me, but I could see some annoyance in his voice. Even if we're cousins, we don't speak much. I hide up in my room when visitors come over.

"Hi Katherine, I'm good." He turned and looked straight ahead. Neither of us was up for conversation I guess. He's a bit shy himself but not so much compared to me. It was silent for most of the ride and I only spoke again when we were boarding the plane.

"Ulrich, I'm really nervous." He smiled at me.

"Don't be Katherine, you'll be fine I promise you," he said with a reassuring smile. It made me feel a little better, but it didn't really calm my nerves. I smiled back and nodded. I took my iPod out and listened to my favorite bands like HIM and Flyleaf.

8 hours and 2 naps later, we arrived in France. We took another cab to the Academy and my hands got sweaty again. Ulrich asked for my schedule and I gave it to him. He looked at it for a split second and then told me to follow him. He walked really fast as he led me down a few halls. Finally he turned a corner and stopped in front of a door. He handed me a key.

"Here's your room Katherine. Need anything else?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm ok. I know you want to leave so I won't bother you anymore. I'll just ask that Jim guy if I have anymore questions," I said speaking of the big guy who gave us the key in the first place. I smiled at him and went into my room.

Ulrich sighed at his cousin's door went to the group's regular meeting spot. He found them and smiled. Jeremy, or as they knew him: Einstein smiled at him.  
>"Hey, what took you so long? We've been waiting here for some time now." Ulrich leaned against the pole behind him.<br>"Uh, yeah sorry about that."  
>"What were you doing?" asked Aelita.<br>"Nothing," he said shrugging off the question. He didn't know why he couldn't just say he was helping his cousin settle in. The thought didn't come to him yet, or maybe it was because Yumi was coming towards them. She smiled at him and Ulrich blushed but turned so she wouldn't see.

"Oh hey Ulrich."

"Uh, hi Yumi," he said blushing. "Uh, how've you been?"

"Good, and you?"

"Good." There was an awkward silence. "So what are your classes for this year?" As usual, he and his best friend Odd had every class together. He and Yumi and only had lunch together. While him, Aelita and Jeremy had Physics and Math together. He now had someone to help him understand what the heck the teacher was talking about. He turned to Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy, any troubles with XANA while we were away?"

"Nope, nothing at all actually. It's kind of weird. There's no sign of him anywhere not since William was freed.

"Well that's all I needed to hear, No XANA, more reason for me head over to the lunch room and eat," Odd said smiling and headed in the direction of the lunch room. Ulrich nodded, laughing at Odd.

"He's right. We should take this time to relax if XANA isn't attacking. I'm heading off to bed, I'm all jetlagged from the flight," he said heading to his room that he shared with Odd.

_**-The Next Day in Physics-**_

Odd sits next to Ulrich in the back of the class. Odd yawns and gets in position for his daily nap in science class.

"Hey you feel better? You were pretty jet lagged yesterday." Ulrich nodded.

"Yeah, I feel so much better after sleeping," he said stretching. Odd smiled and began to drift away to sleep.

"Odd!" the teacher called out to him. He groaned and slowly got up.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Answer the question." Odd raised his eyebrows in confusion and whispered to Ulrich.

"What is she talking about?"

"I have no idea."

"Uh, what was the question again?" The teacher sighed in frustration.

"Stones A and B are thrown horizontally off a top of a cliff. Stone A's initial speed is15m/s while stone B's initial speed is 30m/s. Why would they reach the ground at the same time with negligible air resistance?" Odd thought for a moment and came up with an answer.

"Uh, magic?" He and all the class laughed.

"If you would have listened and not spent the class sleeping you would know the answer. Here's one you might know, which student in the class is about to fail my class if he doesn't come to detention today?"

"Me?"

"Finally, a correct answer from Mr. Della Robbia." A brunette in the front of the class rose her hand.

"Yes?"

"I, uh, know the answer," she said softly. The teacher raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really? Then please tell the class the answer, Miss Katherine."

"Since the throw is horizontal, their initial downward vertical speed is zero. Both will hit at the same time." the teacher smiled and nodded in approval.  
>"That is correct, Miss Katherine. You've done extremely well your first day," she said looking over at Ulrich and frowned. "Considering who you're related to." Ulrich rolled his eyes and laid his head down. The bell rang, everyone had lunch next. Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, and Yumi sat at their usual table and started talking.<p>

"So Einstein, you ready for gym next class?" Jeremy sighed and shook his head.  
>"Of course not. I'd much rather spend time with my laptop then do laps with Jim," Jeremy said shivering at the thought.<p>

"Maybe because that's what you always do," Aelita said smiling. The group laughed. Yumi stops laughing and frowns.  
>"Isn't that Ulrich with that girl?" They look over. Odd nodded.<br>"Yeah," he said taking a bite of his spaghetti. "Her name's Katherine," he still with a mouthful. "She's kind of cute." They see him sit down with Katherine.  
>"Hmm," Yumi mumbled still looking<br>Meanwhile, Ulrich sat with Katherine. She looked at him.

"Ulrich, go sit with your friends."  
>"Why? You don't want me here?" he said with a frown.<br>"You've been looking back at them for the last 5 minutes. You don't have to baby me," she said taking a sip of chocolate milk. "My parents just told me that you would take me here. You did what you had to do. I can take care of myself," she said shooing him. He looked at her, and she smiled at him.  
>"I'll be fine Ulrich. Have fun with your friends. I'll see you in gym." She looked down and picked up a book that was next to her. He nodded and left her.<br>He turned and saw his friends looking at him. Yumi looked at him in disgust and got up from her seat. He sat down and looked at the others.

"What's with her?"

"She's crazy about you obviously. You're just too dumb to realize it." Odd ate some more of his spaghetti.

"I doubt it," Ulrich said looking at food. "Clueless," Aelita muttered. Odd snickered and slurped some spaghetti.

"So why were you talking to Katherine before?" he said with a mouthful.

"She's-" The bell interrupted their conversation.  
>"Guess it's time for Jim to torture Einstein with those laps," said Odd nudging Jeremy. They all laughed and headed for the torture chamber known as gym.<br>The gym class, all changed, sat down next to the track and waited for Jim. The big guy known as Jim came and took out a clipboard. He smiled.

"Today we're gonna have each of you race one another. First up Belpois and Pichon." Ulrich snickered.  
>"The two geniuses." Jeremy wasn't nervous anymore, because he knew that he was a little better then Herb was, especially at physical stuff. Or at least he hoped. The nerdy pimple faced nerd Herb Pichon looked as if he had trouble getting up from where he was sitting. They took off when Jim whistled his whistle and came back panting like a dogs and falling on the floor. But Jeremy beat Herb, that's all he cared about, even if he felt like he was about to die.<br>"That was pitiful both of you," Jim screamed. "Next up is," he looked closer at his clipboard. "Stern and Della Robbia." Odd stood up and as Ulrich got up, Jim stopped him.  
>"Not you Stern, Katherine Stern." Odd and everyone else in the class looked confused. Katherine slowly got up and shyly stood next to Odd. She smiled shyly and got ready for Jim to win the whistle.<br>"Are you sure you wanna race him? He's pretty fast. Here let Ulrich take your place and you could-"  
>"Can you just whistle please?" she said assertively. He looked slightly shocked but recomposed himself and nodded.<p>

"Hi," Odd started looking at Katherine. "I'm-" Jim whistled and Katherine was off like lightening. Odd, mouth agape, followed trying to keep up. Katherine went fast, she didn't want to stop. The wind was in her hair and she felt relaxed. Odd tried to keep up, but Katherine was somehow faster then he was. Soon Katherine came to a stop and beat Odd. She sat back down quietly and played with the grass on the floor. Odd sat on the track for some moments and regained his breath.  
>"Uh, wow I think that's a first," said Jim. The bell rung and everyone took off, especially Katherine who darted out.<br>The next day at lunch, Ulrich sat with his friends, Odd couldn't stop talking about what happened at gym.  
>"Guys, she isn't human, she was lightening fast, and I've never seen anyone sprint that fast before."<br>"Alright Odd, you've been saying that since it happened," pleaded Yumi holding her ears.

_**-Katherine-**_I hold my favorite book close to my chest as I walk inside the cafeteria. What I liked about this academy is that it's huge. If it's huge, less people pay attention when you walk in a room. I slowly walk to my table, which wasn't even mine it was just the only one with an empty seat. I look over at Ulrich and he smiles at me. I smile back at him. I envied him so much; he had friends, popularity and everything else that I wanted. But I was too shy to change it. He waved me over. My heart started to beating so fat, not because I was nervous though. OK, maybe I was. But I tried not to show it when I went to him.

"What is it, Ulrich?"

"I want you to sit with me and my friends." My heart warmed by his nice gesture. It was nice that he tried but I really didn't want to bother him.

"I told you, you don't have to baby me." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not babying you. I want to spend more time with you. Come on please," he said pleading. I looked at the table and saw his friends smiling and staring at me. Talk about peer pressure. I didn't want to be rude.

"Ok then." He smiled and turned to his friends. I slowly squeezed myself next to Ulrich and shyly smiled to the friends. He gestured to a boy in glasses wearing a light blue turtleneck and smooth blonde hair.

"This is Jeremy Belpois." He waved at me. I really didn't want to be mean but he looked like a nerd, but a friendly nerd nonetheless. Ulrich then turned to a young girl, probably the youngest of all of them, who had short pink hair. She had the friendliest smile.

"Hi, I'm Aelita Stones, nice to meet you." I shyly smiled and waved. Ulrich then turned to a goth-looking girl. And the only reason I call her goth is because she wore all black and had short black hair. She didn't look at me and when she did she gave me a smug look. Ulrich, who still had his hand on my shoulder began stuttering.

"And this is-uh-Yumi Ishiyama."

"You're Japanese right?" I didn't want to come off so anti-social so I asked her. All she did was stare at me and slowly nod. She smiled at me but this smile wasn't real. Ulrich then turned to a boy with, um how do I put it, really unusual hair. It was really cool though. He probably needed put so much gel to keep his hair up in such a way. His hair was blonde and the cool part, besides how it stood up, was the purple streak he had in the middle. I remember him now, he was the guy I raced in gym class. He grinned ear to ear.

"Hi, I'm Odd. I didn't have enough time to introduce myself before you just so fast." I giggled and thanked him.

"Guys, this is my cousin Katherine," said Ulrich. Yumi, who wasn't in their gym class and didn't know about their similar last names, dropped her jaw and her eyes widened.

"She's your cousin?" Ulrich nodded.

"Yeah, her parents thought that Kadic was a good place for her and a good idea since I'm here and all. They wanted us to bond," Ulrich said smiling. Katherine stayed silent. Odd ate some spaghetti and smiled.

"Considering your friends, that may have been a bad idea."

**Was it good? Review please and thanks for reading :)**

**-Alexa**


	2. Fury

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating soon enough, been real busy lately. But now hopefully I'll be updating much more. **

**Big thanks to '_hellanime', 'ninjagirl21' and 'ProsperJade' _for reviewing and I hope that I get many more. Please I would love to get at least 3 or 4 reviews for this chapter if you don't mind. Thank you so much. ON with the story then.**

_Chapter 2: Fury_

The next day, Katherine and the others were heading to gym. Jim told them to sit on the bleachers. It was one of those rare –extremely rare- days that the class didn't do anything. Jim would stay in his office and sleep and the class would rant and rant about nonsense. Katherine began to go to the first bleachers near the floor by herself but Odd told her otherwise.

"Hey Katherine, come on and sit with us." Yumi glared at Katherine and continued to the top bleachers high above the floor. Aelita turned to Katherine and smiled.

"Yeah Katherine, join us." Katherine smiled and gathered her things. She went to the top bleachers and sat next to Ulrich, only because he was the only one she knew. Odd looked at her and grinned.

"So, Katherine, are you going to help me with physics?" She giggled. "Sure."

"You're really smart if you knew that answer to that physics questions, it even stumped me," Jeremy said complimenting her. She smiled slowly, Ulrich grinned.

"And if Jeremy can't answer it," he began. Odd cut in, nudging Jeremy in the shoulder.

"Then no one can." They all began to laugh but it died down; they heard a slight cough behind them. They turned and Katherine looked to see a girl about her age coming towards them. The others besides Katherine groaned.

"Katherine, meet Sissi, the principal's daughter and the worst teen to ever meet Kadic Academy," Odd said whispering. "I bet you she's coming here to see Ulrich and she's gonna say, 'Ulrich dear, why haven't you asked me out on a date yet'," said Odd in his attempt at her high shrill voice.

This so called principal's daughter wasn't even remotely as beautiful as she perceived herself. She had long black with a pink headband keeping the hair from getting in her face. As she walked up to them, she fixed her skin tight pink belly top.

"Ulrich, dear why haven't you asked me out on a date yet," said Sissi in a high pitched squeal known as her voice. Ulrich smirked.

"Uh, hi Sissi. I'm sorry I've just been really busy lately."

"Doing what darling Ulrich?" Yumi rolled her eyes. She hated that girl, and she was pretty sure everyone else did too. Well everyone except her two servants, Herb and Theo, following her every movement. Ulrich stood up and put a hand on Sissi's shoulder. Sissi's eyes almost rolled in the back of her head.

"I was busy thinking of you, Sissi." She smirked and blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, trying to throw up." Katherine and the others snickered. Sissi frowned.

"Oh, Ulrich just you wait. We will go on a date," she said pointing her finger at him. The others chuckled, Sissi groaned.

"You're all freaks. Two of you are completely nerds, geniuses who are just plain weird. The other is a freak who thinks she can get Ulrich by wearing black 24/7 and acting so tough all the time. The last one," she said eyeing Odd. Yumi looked down at her notebook to cover her flushed cheeks and Aelita and Jeremy had their eyes filled with annoyance. "The last one is just odd."

"No, they're not," Katherine muttered under her breath. Sissi heard and turned to her.

"Oh look, the new girl is a part of the freak group. How cute, she's even more of a freak."

"Hey," Ulrich said stopping her. Katherine shook her head and stood up. She didn't want Ulrich fighting her battles; she didn't let anyone do that. Not anymore. She may come off quiet and reserved, even though she is, she can stand up for herself. Especially up to a girl like Sissi. Katherine has dealt with girls like her all her life. Each time it gets worse; each time it's the same reaction from her. Their words hurt, she'll admit that. But her words hurt even more. She knew it for a fact, she's used them before. She just didn't like to speak her mind often. Not only does it tire her, but it always got the other person more angry and Katherine always ended up getting beat up in the end. But Sissi didn't look like that type of person, and niether did the slaves behind the principal's daughter.

"No Ulrich. It's ok let her talk," she said eyeing Sissi. She wanted to hear what else she had to say. The principal's daughter just smiled.

"Yes Ulrich dear, let me talk. What was I saying Herb?" Sissi turned to the pizza faced nerd from gym class.

"Uh, I believe you were saying that she was a freak." Sissi touched his shoulder and smiled at him. It looked as if Herb was about to faint from her mere touch. It made Jeremy and Aelita chuckle.

"Thank you," she said with a smirk. "You are a freak, little Ms. Nothing. You're all freaks. I mean look at her," Sissi says louder. "She looks like she wants to crawl under a rock and look she's crying. Its so sad, guys she's so quiet and insecure of herself. Take some advice: you're not gonna get anywhere like that. So freaky, freaking little girl," she said teasing her. Katherine wiped the tear from her cheek. This was enough, she thought.

"Hey," Katherine said yelling at her. She didn't look at the people around her staring. She knew that they were there but she couldn't look. If she did, then she would lose this confidence that may never come back to her. Her face was hot with anger, her cheeks red. Although tears were still flowing, they were tears of anger. Yes, she cried when she was angry, she didn't want to see the sadness that would soon come after. It sounded weird but somehow, it worked for her. "You can call me a freak go right ahead. I'm used to it. But don't call them freaks," Katherine began saying gesturing to the others.

"If anyone is a freak, it's you," she continued. "I don't think I know a girl who needs to have two little lackeys around her to make her feel like she's the best thing to happen to Kadic Academy. Daddy's not gonna help you in real life, Sissi. He may be here now, but later he won't. And when he's not, and you waste all his money on shopping sprees and you're living on streets? Who'll be teasing then huh? Because it sure won't be you."

**BRINGG! **

When she finished, the bell rang and she rushed out to finish her day and go straight back to her room.

After a few more hours of learning, Katherine was finally back to her room. She crashed against her bed and sighed. In the short hours that she had the first day at Kadic, she had arranged her room to almost completely resemble her room at home. The walls were covered with papers that contained her poetry and posters of her favorite bands. She had her vanity near her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still puffy and red because, instead of going to class, she went to the bathroom and cried the entire period. She meant what she said to Sissi, but it's not like her words didn't hurt. She looked around her room and a smile crept on her face. She was glad that she remembered to bring her one thing that will always make her happy again. She lifted the covers from her bed and found her bundle of joy. No, it wasn't a baby it was her wiener dog, Chewy. His tail wagged as he was his owner and leaped into her arms. She smiled and petted her best friend.

"I missed you so much, Chewy. You're such a good dog for being quiet," she said petting him.

"You know," a voice said behind her. She turned to see Odd leaning against her door. She moved Chewy behind her so that he couldn't see him but it was no use. Odd smirked. "It's against the rules to have pets." Katherine's heart began pounding hard against her chest.

"I know but-well you see-uh well," she trailed off. Odd shrugged and grinned.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one," he said revealing his dog, Kiwi, that was behind his back. Katherine smiled when Kiwi jumped out of Odd's arms and sniffed Katherine's leg, wagging her tail.

"This is my pup, Kiwi. I think she likes you, isn't that right Kiwi?" Kiwi wagged his tail and cuddled against her leg. Katherine kneeled and petted Kiwi, who licked her hand. Odd walked over to her bed and picked up Chewy, who licked his face.

"Cute pup you got here, what's his name?"

"Chewy," she said smiling. He smiled at her and turned to Chewy. "He's way better behaved then Kiwi, I'll tell you that, probably a lot smarter too." She giggled and gave Kiwi a treat. She looked to the floor as both pups began playing around her room.

"Why'd you come to my room, Odd?"

"I wanted to thank you for standing up for us. Although," he says with a grin. "Sissi is just entertainment for us."

"You're welcome, but why'd you bring Kiwi?"  
>"Well, she always makes me feel good when I'm down and I saw how you ran out crying so I thought why not make you happy." She blushed and looked to the floor.<p>

"Thanks for the thought."

"No problem, Katherine." Suddenly, he heard Jim's voice coming down the hall. He scooped up Kiwi and waited by the door for him to pass. When he did, and he had one foot out of the door, Odd turned back to Katherine.

"Remember, Katherine don't ever listen to what Sissi tells you, she's all talk ok? Promise you won't listen to what she says?" She bit her lip and nodded looking at the floor. Usually, her heart would be beating like a drum when she's within 10 feet of a guy. Imagine how much it beats when she was in close proximity of a guy, and he talks to her so kindly. It was surreal but he was a friend, a friend she repeated in her mind. A friend trying to help out. Still, it was a first.

"Promise."


	3. New Guy

**Author's Note:**

**Ta-Da! Next chapter :) thanks to **_'_ShadowOdd'** and **_'hellanime' _**for ****reviewing :) Only got two reviews last chapter I hope I can get more reviews this time. Pretty please with a cherry on top. Anyway, enough of my begging, On with the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome show known as Code Lyoko. But I do own my OC's Katherine Stern and Evan Ramsey.**

_Chapter 3: New Guy_

Ulrich was looking up at the ceiling of his room, pondering life (even though we all know how boring that it). Having Katherine here at Kadic wasn't as bad as he thought. She's very independent, although she doesn't seem like it. As first glance or in his case his oldest memory of his cousin he thought she was a shy smart girl, which she is. Always getting A's and impressing her family but they always bugged her about being more social. Just like his dad bugged him about his academics which weren't really his cup of a tea, more like soda he didn't quite like tea. But Katherine was strong with her words just look at what she said to Sissi. She had guts but then again it is Sissi, it's not that hard not to say something to Sissi. She was strong with her words but she didn't look strong willed. That reminded him of Yumi, he smiled at the thought. He liked her a lot, probably since he met her when they first discovered XANA's existence. But since last school year, she said they should remain friends. It hurt him dearly, the girl he liked for some time only wanting to be friends? It must have been to save their friendship; it's the only logical reason in his mind. To her, they were just friends but to him, he still liked her no matter what she thinks or says. What she says can't stop his cheeks from blushing when he sees her. It's involuntarily. He sighed.

"What's with the depressing sigh huh Ulrich?" Ulrich's head snapped to the sound of someone else in his room. He sighed in relief as he saw his best friend Odd come into the room that they shared.

"Huh? Oh hey Odd, I was just thinking." Odd put Kiwi in her bed and fed her. Rascal dog that Kiwi, Ulrich thought as she ate her dog chow. He got lost in her thoughts again. Odd began having his hands in front of Ulrich's face. Why do all his friends like deep thinking? Ulrich shook his head of his thoughts.

"Hello? Ulrich?"

"Huh? What were you saying?"

"I said are you thinking of Yumi again?"

"Uh-what? No, of course not."

"You know, you really need to learn now to lie better," said Odd as he laid his head on his pillow.

"I wasn't lying. I wasn't thinking of Yumi, Odd. And besides, where were you all this time?" Odd just snored in his sleep. Ulrich sighed and turned in his bed and closed his eyes. I guess, he thought as he began to fall asleep. I guess I should get some shut eye too.

In the morning, Katherine, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich were in physics. The teacher walked in and stood in front of the class.

"Today class, we'll be doing a project for the science fair. Now I know that physics may be quite difficult."

"Tell me about it. I think she made me forget my algebra," Ulrich said smiling.

"She made me forget my alphabet," said Odd rolling his eyes and laid his head down for his usual nap while the teacher went on with her usual babble.

"So for this reason you'll be working in groups of two. And I'll be nice."

"That's a first," said Odd softly. Ulrich snickered a little too loud. The teacher turned to Ulrich.

"Mr. Stern, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Uh, no Ma'am." The teacher glared at him.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she glared at Ulrich. "You'll be picking your own partners." Before she even finished her sentence, the students scrambled for their science fair project partners. Jeremy, obviously, had picked Aelita. Katherine, on the other hand, had a little problem. Odd and Ulrich both had grabbed hold of each of her arms.

"Odd, let go of her she's gonna be my partner," Ulrich tried to say with a smile. He failed and gripped Katherine's arms slightly tighter.

"Katherine, wanna be my partner? You said you were going to help me in Physics remember?" asked Odd with a big grin.

"No, she's my partner." They each pulled at her fragile arms. She winced in pain.

"Guys, please, stop," she pleaded but they couldn't hear her; they were too busy arguing.

"She's my partner, Odd right Katherine?" Odd's hand slid down her arms and held her hand softly. The sudden jolt of electricity ran through both their hands. Katherine's cheeks began to blush.

"No, you're my partner right Katherine?" Odd said with a soft voice.

"Uh, well, umm." She was left speechless. She couldn't possibly deny both of them, but she couldn't accept them both either. Both of them will be offended of she chose the other. She didn't want to make upset with each other because they, obviously, were best friends. And she hated breaking friends up, even though she never really did it before. And she didn't want to start now.

The teacher was watching them from a distance and finally had enough of the two.

"Boy enough!" They didn't let go though; they held on tight. Katherine winced as her frail arms were stretched by her friends. Some friends, she thought.

"Um guys," she said softly unable to speak louder because then she would have screamed. If she screamed, the eyes would be on her again like they were in gym class.

"Odd, she's my cousin she should be my partner I know her better."

**-Katherine-**

Oh how wrong you are, Ulrich. He did not know me better; in fact, I don't think he knew me at all. I think Odd knew me better than Ulrich did from the time we spent together in my room. I felt my face heat up from the memory of it.

"Ulrich, she's your cousin and you know her better," Odd said agreeing with Ulrich. "That gives me more reason to be her partner so I can get to know her better." My arms are falling asleep from the pain and man do they hurt. I winced in pain once again as they gripped my hands again and tugged a little more. I swear I feel like my arms are going to fall off or dislocate any second now. I waited for it to happen; my eyes were kept closed.

"Hey," I heard someone shout. Oh thank you Lord the teacher has come to my rescue. The guys still had their super strength grip, which made me winced again. I opened my eyes and looked over to where the voice was coming from. I saw a boy looking at me. He looked about a year older than me. He wore his semi long light brown hair with a bang that just went above his right eye. And those eyes were a very attractive hazel color. He wore a white shirt with white sleeves, showing off his profound muscles and wore faded blue jeans with red converse.

"Hey," he said again, much louder. Odd and Ulrich notice and look toward the mystery man. The boy looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. "You're hurting her." Odd and Ulrich immediately let go and my arms felt like spaghetti. The teacher continued to look at the scene in front of her. She smiled.

"Katherine, this is the new boy Evan Ramsey and he will be your science fair project partner. Odd and Ulrich will be each other's partners." Evan smiled at me and held out his hand. I realized that I was on the floor and I took his hand. He helped me up.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other now." I couldn't help but blush. "I guess so." I heard a beeping sound come from Jeremy's direction. I looked over and saw him taking out his laptop. The bell rang when I heard Aelita say, "Is everything alright Jeremy?" I heard him gulp and shake his head.

"Guys," Jeremy said to Ulrich and Odd. "We have to go."

"Why?"

"XANA's back, there's an active tower." They rushed out of the class room.  
>Well, that was-weird. XANA? Active tower? What the heck is going on?<p>

**btw! if you were wondering, the inspiration for Evan came from James from Big Time Rush. :) hottie! 3 anyway, please review :)**

**-Alexa**


	4. Unexpected Outcomes

**Author's Note:**

**New Chapter Sunday! Hopefully every two weeks I'll be able to put a new chapter. Yay! Big thanks to my reviewers '**ShadowOdd**' '**hellanime**'** **and '**Neko-fire demon tempest**.' You guys are really awesome. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Chapter 4: Unexpected Outcomes_

The Lyoko Warriors walked as fast as they could out of the building; none of them wanted to get caught by any teachers strolling by – or worst Jim. Jeremy was on his cell phone, trying to contact Yumi. As they reached the woods, their walking then went to running. Jeremy put his phone back into his pocket as the gang reached their secret passageway.

"Yumi's not answering her phone." Ulrich's head snapped up as he heard Jeremy say this. "What? She always answers."

"I know, it's really worrying me. One of us has to go get Yumi." Odd smirked and looked at Ulrich out of the corner of his eye. Perfect moment, he thought smiling.

"Why don't you go Ulrich? I mean you're the one who has feelings for her anyway." Ulrich glared at Odd but he still blushed every shade of red. Although everyone, except Yumi of course, already knew that Ulrich liked her. Odd smiled again at his best friend. "And besides he's the fastest out of the four of us." Ulrich nudged Odd in the shoulder; it was his turn to smirk.

"So you admit that I'm faster huh Odd?" Odd rolled his eyes. "Don't get used to it just go Lover boy." Ulrich smiled and headed in the direction of the school. Jeremy looked the both Odd and Aelita. "Ok, now let's get you two to the factory to deactivate that tower." They went into their secret passageway and went to the factory by their scooters and skateboard.

**-Ulrich-**

Dangit, I forgot which class Yumi had right now. I don't even know her schedule. Some friend I am. I ran through the halls, trying to find her in one of the classes. I didn't even pay attention to the teachers and students passing by me, looking me like I was insane. That was until I saw Jim, the gym teacher and all around big guy, glare at me. He never really liked us, meaning the gang and I. He's been really suspicious lately about us. I hope he hasn't caught on about us and Lyoko. But Jim is a really curious, annoying teacher so he can probably smell something is fishy. It's what he always says when he sees us. This being one of those times. He comes up to me and glares at me.

"Ulrich, just why aren't you in class?" I looked up at the big guy and sighed.

"I was- uh- in the bathroom. You know, using the toilet." Jim's 'hardcore' stance didn't change; he stood there hard as a rock. With his arms crossed, he came to eye level with me.

"Are you sure you weren't going to see your little friends and cause chaos as always?" I lifted my right eyebrow at him to try to intimidate him a little. Apparently, I'm not as good with intimidation as Odd is, Jim's lips just twitched into a smile. My eyebrow lifting skills only work on the ladies I guess, and by ladies I mean Sissi. She's the only 'lady' that falls for it. I could use it to my advantage later. Jim smiled evilly at me.

"You don't know what I'm talking about? Really? Then explain how whenever chaos happens at Kadic, you and your little buddies are always there in the middle of it. Explain that."

"Jim!" a voice said from behind him. Jim turned, his hardcore stance died down when he saw Mr. Delmas standing behind him, his arms now crossed.

"Uh Mr. Delmas, how are you Sir?"

"Why were you badgering Ulrich here Jim?"

"Uh-well," was all that came from Jim's mouth. Mr. Delmas turned from him to me and smiled. "Jim, I'll be seeing you in my office today." With that and a wave to me, Mr. Delmas walked slowly around the corner. Jim glared at me again.

"I'll find out exactly just what you and group are up to Ulrich Stern. I'll make sure of it. I just hope that your- uh- cousin Katherine doesn't get mixed it with your group." Why is Jim so worried about Katherine for? She doesn't seem one bit interested in us so that's not a problem. Just as I was about to respond to his rude comment, there was a scream.

Our heads snapped, to each other and to the sound of the scream. I ran to the sound that came from just down the hall. Down the very silent hall and the last door on the right, I stopped and looked into the opened classroom. The slight that caught my eye, made my jaw drop and my eyes glued to the sky. My brain was dumbfounded yet I had enough common sense left in me and I took out my phone and dialed Jeremy. He had to know of this and tell Odd and Aelita, immediately. My eyes though, they never took their eyes off the sight.

**-Meanwhile in Lyoko-**

Odd and Aelita are in the Desert Sector, not far from the Activated Tower. They would love to just run there and get it over with, but there is just one problem: there are about three Krabs, two Blocks and one Kankrelat blocking their way. Now if the whole gang was here, this would easy as pie. But it's just little ol' Odd here all by his lonesome. He gestured Aelita to go behind his back.

"Alright Princess, hang tight. I'll handle this." He looked at the tons of XANA monsters and tried to decide which one to blast with his Laser Arrows. There were a lot of creatures today. Maybe it was because XANA knew it was just Odd there or maybe it was because he didn't want us to stop his attack, it was probably big. Either way, Odd shrugged and got his Laser Arrows ready and shot two at the Kankrelat who died instantly. Then every monster began shooting their lasers at him.

Odd took Aelita by the hand and dragged her away to hide. He saw a cliff just above him and smiled. Time to use those catlike reflexes, he thought. He jumped up to the cliff, holding onto its edge and aimed for the two Blocks.

"Laser Arrow!" Arrows from his arms shot out and hit the Blocks.

"Booyah! You're up Mr. and Mrs. and baby Krabs." He saw a small yet high enough rock behind baby Krab. He got a running start on the cliff and made a jump for it. Mr. and Mrs. Krab began shooting at Odd, barely missing his purple tail. When Odd, who was still in the air, was above baby Krab he aimed for it.

"Laser Arrow!" he shouted and shot at the baby. It hit and made contact with its head and blew up. The Krabs looked at the spot that held there fellow Krab. Odd smiled at as he stood on the rock. The Krabs turn to him and began shooting faster. Odd jumped up to avoid the shots.

"Hey guys, I kinda need you to hurry up," Odd heard Jeremy say. Odd ran back and forth, back flipping trying to avoid the wave of shots.

"And I'm kinda fighting these Krabs, Jeremy. Which sounds more difficult? Hurrying up or fighting Krabs huh genius?"

"You don't understand Odd, it's the XANA attack."

"What's so big about it that I have to hurry up fighting these Krabs other than he's trying to take over the world."

"Aw poor Momma Krab, you miss your baby? Why don't you join him?" Odd jumped from the cliff onto Momma Krab. And as he Laser Arrowed the mother and she blew up, Jeremy told them about the attack.

"Odd, He's possessed Katherine and she's destroyed her classroom already and she's not stopping, she trying to destroy the school." Odd's eyes widened and his facial expression went sad as he heard Jeremy's words. And before he could even react or look up Mr. Krab shot a laser at Odd and struck him in the arm. Odd flew back and gripped his arm. Just as the Krab was about to strike him again, Aelita conjured up a wall in front of Odd. Odd didn't notice. He was angry and upset that XANA had taken over Katherine, who had nothing to them. She probably didn't even like us, Odd though before another laser came straight towards him. This time he dodged and jumped onto the Krab. Five or six arrows at the Krab and it blew up dead. He nodded at Aelita and she went for the tower. He just hoped that they weren't that slow.

**-Back at Kadic-**

Ulrich and Yumi were trying to hold off Katherine from reaching the other half of the school. Yumi took advantage of this moment and decided to be as cruel as she wanted to be with Katherine, whom she still didn't like. Yumi picked up a rock and threw it at Katherine.

"Hey, Come on don't be a pussycat. Don't destroy the school. Destroy one of us." Katherine stopped in her tracks; her long brown hair was everywhere. Katherine smiled and her eyes turned black with the XANA symbol in them acting as the pupil.

"You asked for it," she said evilly in a dark demonic voice. With a lift of her hand, a nearby desk was lifted into the air. Katherine waved her hand in the direction of Yumi and the desk took the same path. Ulrich lunged in the direction of Yumi and covered her with his body. Katherine saw this and moved her hand; the desk flew to the other side and avoided both Yumi and Ulrich. Katherine was then in the air, levitating and giving off a purple fog around her with static. She laughed and lifted her hands; a teacher's desk came out of a nearby classroom. Katherine took no mercy, not anymore. Ulrich got up and lunged for Katherine. Katherine smiled and gave him a round house kick. Ulrich flew onto the concrete wall. Yumi went to Ulrich and held him as Katherine waved in their direction. And the teacher's desk came at full speed, in the direction of Ulrich and Yumi. A white light came over them before the desk was inches from their small teenage bodies.

"Thank God," Yumi said as she prepared herself for the Return to The Past.

**-After Return to the Past (at lunch)-**

"I can still feel the pain in my back from that wall," Ulrich said after explaining the events that took place at school. Odd was dumbfounded. Katherine was so close to hurting Yumi and Ulrich, so close.

"She fought hard," explained Ulrich. Odd munched on his favorite spaghetti that the lunch lady gave him.

"Who knew someone so pretty and fragile could do so much damage," he said as Katherine came into the lunchroom. She looked around and spotted Ulrich and the others. She ran to them, literally ran. She lunged herself into Ulrich's arms and hugged him.

"Ulrich, I am so sorry for what I did. I don't what came over me." Ulrich was confused and he released her from her hug and tried to look at her in the eyes. She didn't look at him though; she went to Yumi and hugged her too.

"I'm sorry Yumi for hurting you. That will never happen again I'm deeply sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asked Ulrich.

"For roundhouse kicking you and almost crushing you with a desk." Everyone in the group gasped and their eyes widened. Odd dropped the fork that had more spaghetti.

"You remember that?" asked Jeremy. Katherine looked at them, confused.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone remember? I mean I destroyed half of the school."

"You're not supposed to remember that Katherine," said Ulrich looking at her with curiosity, confusion, and fear. "You're not supposed to remember that at all."

**How much awesomeness was in this! Tell me what you think and what you want to happen next please. Review pretty please!**

**-Alexa**


	5. Acting Weird

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, so I lied..it hasn't been two weeks but I really wanted to post something up today. Thanks for all the reviews :) You guys are amazing :D. ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Chapter 5: Acting Weird_

The group at Katherine, eyes widened and no words coming from opened mouths. Katherine looked confused and stared at each person, looking for an answer. She began to get self conscious and nervous.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm some sort of freak? Do I have something on my face?" She took a mirror from her bag and searched for the imperfection. She messed with her brown hair that was tousled and wavy today. She searched the curve of chin and the hollows of her eyes for anything that may look unusual. Was it her scar that was right above her right eyebrow? Maybe but they would have noticed it before. What was it? She thought this to herself as she searched. When she found none, she looked at the others again. Odd smiled and his arm around her shoulder, comforting her nervous mind.

"You look perfect, Katherine, don't you worry. We just, uh—," he said as he thought of an explanation. "We uh just figure out something when you said that."

"What?" Odd now looked to the others for assistance. He couldn't possibly do this on his own. But there was a plus side to all this; he did enjoy the warmth that he felt from being so close to Katherine. He had a good look at her now; before he was arms distance from her and now he was close that he could see the small freckles that lined her cheekbones. He noticed that her cheeks had more of a rosy color than usual. Must be hot in here, he thought as he looked at Ulrich. Ulrich now ran through his mind to find a good enough excuse and found none. Yumi nervously looked at the others and then smiled, falsely, at Katherine.

"Well you just described the dream that we all had." Katherine cocked her head and raised her eyebrows, trying to make the idea fit into her mind. A dream? Could it all have been a dream? The rage she felt against Ulrich and the others? How though? When she could still feel it, weakly and deep inside her. She remembered how her body radiated of that purple stuff and how it came from her hands. She remembered the destruction that she caused, the throwing of the desks to Ulrich and Yumi and how happy she felt. She felt powerful and invincible, all that was a dream?

"A dream?"

"Yeah, of course it's a dream silly," Odd said giving her one of his signature smiles. "I don't see the whole entire science hall in bits and pieces. And look, Ulrich's fine. Right, Ulrich?" Odd gave him a playful punch in the arm. Ulrich groaned ever so softly so that Katherine wouldn't hear him in pain. Odd would pay for that later.

"Right," he said grinding his teeth and rubbing his arm.

"See? It was all a creepy dream. Believe me, it scared us too. Right guys?" Odd looked at the others to help him out. They all nodded.

"Yeah, it scared so much that I screamed in the middle of the night," said Aelita playing along. Katherine looked at the others, observing them. She then smiled, agreeing with her newly found friends.

"You're right. But that still doesn't explain something."

"What?" asked Jeremy.

"It doesn't explain why my hair is such a mess that not even a brush or comb can fix it," she said shaking her hair. They all smiled and chuckled as the bell rang.

"Well, time to see Jim," said Ulrich grabbing his stuff.

**-?-**

There she was, so unknown to the world. She was so conflicted from what she has previously done. Majestic in her nature yet such evil beneath her, that's what I thought of her. Katherine is so oblivious to what has happened. I had seen inside her, that's what happened. I had seen what makes her tick and what makes her tear. There was so much power hidden inside her. And she had used it yesterday when her body gave off that purple aura. Her body had lifted, leaving her mind to control her. Before all this, I know that she had power. All she needed was a little helping to get it out of her small teenage body. That's all I did, I released the power that wanted to come free. I had watched from the back of the classroom as she lifted her first desk and her eyes glowed with the XANA symbol. She did this on her own, with only my presence there; there was no interference from me. And I stayed the entire time, in the corner of the class, near the door, watching as she almost crushed Ulrich and Yumi. It was so close! They had to perform that Return to the Past rubbish, now she believes that that was all a dream. I plan to make her see that is was all reality. I had yet to take full control of her, but she has such power. I must see how she is when I take full control of her. She's going to gym right now; let's see how the very powerful young lady interacts with her lying so called friends.

**-Gym-**

When Katherine and the others, who had already changed, went outside to rub the track, Jim stared at them.

"Today we'll be seeing who can run the track the most around of times and with the fastest time. Everyone on the track," he yelled and blew his annoying and loud whistle. Katherine had decided not to rub as fast as she usually does because she had just eaten lunch and she felt very sluggish. Of course she knew herself, she knew that once she got on that track she wants to run and run fast. She started to run, maybe faster than last time. Soon after Ulrich and Odd, who were trying to keep up, caught up to her. They were all neck and neck, each getting slightly faster than the other. Jim's annoying and eardrum popping bell sounded again.

"Katherine! Come with me." Katherine stopped and looked at Ulrich, confused. He returned her confused look and shrugged. Katherine walked off the track and went to Jim. Jim turned his back to his students and spoke in a soft whisper to Katherine. Jeremy and Aelita ran faster to catch up to Ulrich and Odd. Jim may have had his back turned to his students but he saw in the corner of his eye that Della Robbia, Stern, Stones, and Belpois weren't running, they were just staring. He turned, his big 'hardcore' stance had straightened and his eyes went cold as he glared.

"Keep running!" He yelled from afar. The misfits jumped from the sound of his voice and slowly starting running again, yet they never took their eyes off the. Aelita sighed and looked at the others.

"I wonder what he's talking to her about."

"I know right, probably for her to join the track team or something. She's just really fast." Jeremy shook his head.

"What I'm wondering is why Katherine remembered what happened even after the Return to the Past," he said pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, that's strange. She might get curious, what do you think we should do?"

"Maybe we should tell her the truth. She sounded pretty scared," said Odd concerned for his new friend and making a turn around the oval shaped track. The others looked at him. Jeremy shook his head.

"We haven't known her long enough to trust her. She might spill the beans."

"What makes you think she'll do that? She's my cousin; Sterns know how to keep a secret." Ulrich said stopping and looking at Jeremy, more like glaring.

"Well I just want to be sure, Ulrich. I'll believe it when I see it."

"And what does that mean? That I can't keep secret, I've kept the secret about Lyoko since we found out about it. I think Katherine should know about it. It freaked her out and no one else remembers it except her. She has a right, does she not?" He said, slowly becoming face to face with the genius.

"Hey now," said Odd holding both boys back. "Let's not argue how about we go back to the cafeteria after gym and eat. Food makes everything better," he said with his signature smile. Aelita nodded.

"Yeah, come on. I say we wait it out. Talk about it with Yumi and together we decide." Ulrich's tense shoulders relaxed and nodded, yet his eyes didn't move from Jeremy's.

"Um, guys?" They all turned to Katherine, messing with her hair that went frizzy from the heat and smiling awkwardly. "You know that class is over right? The bell rang quite some time ago. Everyone has headed inside," she said. She looked into the corner of her eyes and saw Ulrich, still angry. She turned to him.

"Ulrich, are you ok? You look angry." Before Ulrich could answer, Odd stepped in.

"He's fine, just a little heated," Odd said gripping Ulrich's shoulder.

"Ow," Ulrich said wincing. Still, he looked to Katherine.

"I'm fine, cousin. Odd, take Katherine to her class so she doesn't feel lonely."

"Oh, that's ok Ulrich I'm fine really-" Katherine smiled shyly and shook her head to cover the blush that rose in her cheeks. Stupid hormones, she thought.

"Oh come on, Katherine. I won't bite," Odd said grinning and put his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the school entrance. As Jeremy was about to follow them, Ulrich grabbed Jeremy's shoulder and turned Jeremy toward him. Jeremy looked frightened but saw Ulrich's face and softened.

"Look Jeremy, I'm sorry for how I acted before."

"That's ok. I would have done the same. We need to talk to Yumi and ask her what she thinks about telling Katherine. We decide in a week or two, ok?" Ulrich nodded and smiled.

"Friends?" Ulrich put his hand out.

"Friends," said Jeremy shaking it.

**-Katherine-**

How could they? My first friends and they already lie to me. Jim told me everything, every little detail about my cousin and his friends. They told me that I was dreaming when I knew I wasn't. How mean! Jim said that they were hiding something from me, and that I should stay away from them. As Odd walked me down the hall and spoke of nonsense to which I didn't hear at all, I looked at him. He's so nice and friendly, like a bottle of sunshine except with crazy hair. The others in the group must be like him but I haven't spent enough time with them to know. But Jim, although he may look scary and tough, is looking out for me. Teachers are supposed to do that right? I don't know who to believe. I am royally angry right now; probably mix in some confusion too. I could feel that anger that I felt in the 'dream' coursing through my veins. I wonder if I'm glowing purple like in the 'dream.'

"Uh, Katherine?" I jumped from Odd's voice that interrupted my thoughts. He chuckled.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Here's your class," he said gesturing to the class in front of him. He smiled at me and I noticed something that made the blood rush to my face. Was Odd Della Robbia blushing? I doubt it, probably to some girl behind me. But not me, never me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Odd. I'll see you later ok?" He nodded and waited for me to go into the class, holding the door for me. That was very sweet of him. I sighed as I got into the class and laid my head down on the desk. I couldn't paint in this art class when I have so many thoughts going through my mind, so much anger and confusion…and fear. When Jim was speaking to me, his voice was deeper than usual. Dark even. He always wanted me to look at him in the eyes, for some reason. His eyes, they were dark. Not only with emotion but literally, they were dark. It was shocking but I wasn't afraid. I felt fine, stronger. I felt the power that I did in the dream. Jim tells me to go to the gym after my last class on Friday and see him. I'm so confused right now. Who lied? Who's telling the truth? Or who will tell me. Jim, my teacher, or Ulrich and his friends-my friends? I don't know, in fact I don't care who tells me as long as it's the truth. I just want answers.

**I couldn't stay away . I just had to post this up. Evan comes back in the next chapter so be ready :).**

** Reviews pretty please and thanks for reading. Tell me what you think and what you want to happen next. I love you all :) 3 Bye**

**-Alexa**


	6. Quick and Dangerous Decision

**Author's Note:**

**I don't know how long its been since I've updated but here it is. I've been busy with SO many projects and tests for the past three weeks. I had a science project (that inspired me to put a science project in this story) and it was put in the science fair. Pretty happy about that. Anyway, big decision day for the Lyoko Warriors. ON WITH THE STORY.**

Chapter 6: Quick and Dangerous Decision

-At Lunch a week later-

Katherine laughed as Odd made told a joke about Jeremy and his physical abilities. She was really warming up to them, but she still felt that betrayal. It was stuck in the pit of her stomach, latched on and not wanting to let go. But it started fading about a few days ago when they actually treated her like a friend, and not like Ulrich's cousin. Odd, as usual, was eating some type of food that the lunch lady had given him.

"So," said Ulrich grinning at Odd. "Are you going to the end of the year dance?"

"Maybe, got to find a date first."

"I don't think that'll be hard, Mr. I've-dated-every-girl-in-school," Aelita said smiling. Odd smirked and nodded.

"All except 3," Odd said smirking and eyeing each girl keeping his eyes on Katherine. She blushed and looked at Ulrich. "What about you Ulrich? Do you have someone to go with?" Odd helped out and nudged and nodded toward Yumi, whose head was down. Ulrich blushed and playfully punched Odd and glared at Katherine.

"Maybe, do you? Ulrich said smiling. Katherine moved her mouth but no words came out. But her eyes were on Odd and his were on hers.

"What's this I hear about an end of the year dance?" someone said from behind her. Katherine saw Odd and Ulrich's eyes turn angry. She lifted her head and saw Evan Ramsey smiling down on her. Evan looked at Odd and the others with a friendly smile.

"Hey guys," he said. Ulrich smiled and nudged Odd, who still glared.

"Hi, Evan. What are you doing here?" Jeremy said smiling. Evan looked at Katherine.

"Because we'd really like you to go," Odd said under his breath. Evan snapped his head in Odd's direction. "What was that?"

"Nothing just that you should hang with us for a while." Evan shook his head.

"Oh no, Katherine and I have to go work on our science project." Katherine blushed and gasped.

"Oh God, I almost forgot," she said getting up. Aelita winked at her, smiling. She thought that Katherine needed someone, as in a boyfriend, to take her out of that comfort zone. And Evan seemed like a nice guy, to Aelita's standards anyway. He seemed to like Katherine too.

"Have fun Katherine," she said smiling. Odd watched her intently as Evan led her away, with his arm on his shoulder. Odd felt this heat rise up in his little body. As he took a deep breath to calm his unknown anger, he questioned something. Was he really getting jealous? Of what? Katherine? Why? He was just getting to know her, he couldn't like her. All she is is a girl who happens to be Ulrich's cousin—who happens to be very pretty—who happens to have this mystery to her that made him want to know more and more. Maybe he did like her, but then again maybe he didn't. He couldn't think straight as he saw Evan try to touch her hand as they sat down at a nearby tree, directly in his view. Katherine slapped his hand away, Odd crossed his arms across his chest.

"There's something about that Evan that I don't like," he said to Ulrich and the others. Ulrich looked in the direction of his cousin and her science project partner, he nodded.

"I agree."

"I think Evan is a nice guy, in fact I think he liked Katherine. Oh how cute!" exclaimed Aelita. Yumi rolled her eyes, Odd's shoulders tensed; Ulrich ignored her comment and continued with Odd.

"I don't like him either, Odd."

"You're just being overprotective, Ulrich," said Jeremy smiling. He heard the bell ring and sighed.

"There goes the bell; I'll see you guys in gym." As he left, Ulrich grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around to face him. Jeremy, frightened, yelped and looked at Ulrich in the eyes, which was what Ulrich wanted.

"Jeremy, it's been a week. What's your decision?" Jeremy began to stutter.

"Uh-well. Give me another week, I still haven't told the others."

"What?" Ulrich shook him a little and didn't look at the others staring at him. He decided to save Jeremy and himself some embarrassment and spoke in a whisper. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"I don't know I didn't have time."

"Can you tell them? I think it would be best if we decide fast, XANA almost killed me and Yumi last time. We might need more help next time," said Ulrich, almost pleading with his friend. Jeremy nodded and Ulrich let him go. Jeremy turned to the others, who stared at them curiously.

"Guys."

"What? Is there a XANA attack," asked Aelita, scared. Jeremy shook his head.

"No, just come on."

Odd got there first, him being faster than the rest. (Or least that's what he likes to believe). Soon after him, the others sat around him. It was an awkward silence while Jeremy was trying to find the right moment to tell them. Odd looked at Jeremy with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong Einstein?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what genius? Cause if it's that math homework then could you help me. I swear that lady is a robot she doesn't move an inch and all she gives is homework."

"I was thinking that maybe we should let Katherine in on XANA, you know? Make her one of the group."

"No," said Yumi. "That girl has barely known us for a month and you want her in the group? Why is that?" Yumi was fuming and was speaking from her nerves. Let her in on XANA? She would allow it only if Jeremy would do a Return to the Past right after. It was insanity, was it only because Katherine was Ulrich's cousin? _Ulrich_. She felt ill speaking so meanly about his family. She liked him, just his name makes her blush. He looked at her now, his eyes locking with hers. She could see the red in his cheeks but there was fire in his eyes.

"She has no idea what's happened to her the other day, I think she deserves to know. That's never happened to someone who was possessed by XANA. She has a right to fight his power."

"So when Sissi was possessed by XANA not too long ago, did you want to tell her too? Fight his power too?" There was something about that Katherine girl that she didn't like. Odd moved closer to his best friend and roommate.

"I agree with Jeremy and Ulrich. Katherine is a really cool person. Cooler than a slice of bread, she should know. If she does then that means that she can go to Lyoko with us."

"Now you're talking about Lyoko? What good is she going to do?"

"Help us in Lyoko, I almost got dematerialized last time I was there by myself with Aelita. 3 Krabs tried to laser me to death. She could help us."

"She almost killed Ulrich and me when she was possessed. What if she gets possessed again? She might actually kill us next time." Yumi knew that she was losing the fight; she just wanted to try and try to convince them. Katherine was bad news, she knew it. Katherine may look sweet and shy, but Yumi knew she had a different side to her. She remembered how enraged Katherine became when Sissi was making fun of her. Imagine the same enraged Katherine, but with XANA's powers? Yumi shuddered from the very thought.

"We weren't prepared for her, next time we will be. That power she had could help us defeat XANA Yumi. We could get rid of him once and for all. Don't you see? She's essential. Jeremy just has to do some tests, right?" Jeremy nodded.

"Yeah, we'll see what's up with her and see if we can use it against XANA."

"Then it's settled, Katherine's in," Odd said with a wide grin. Everyone, except Yumi, nodded and smiled. Odd grinned ear to ear at the news. He was thinking of all the cool things he could so with her now that she was in the group. When they go to Lyoko he could teach her some of his aerobics tricks, teach her to ride his Overboard. The part that made him blush was that he could also protect her. He would fire his laser arrows at any monsters that tried to devirtualize her. Then she'd run into his arms and—

'Why am I thinking about her this way', he thought to himself. She's just a friend; she's just a friend, just a friend. He told himself that. She's just a really awesome girl with awesome hair who had an awesome personality. That was it. He thought this until Ulrich's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"When should we tell her?"

"Never," Yumi said under her breath. "Probably tomorrow after classes," Jeremy said.

"Why not now?" Odd asked. It might have been that brownie at lunch that he ate a little too fast but he could feel his heart pound hard against his chest.

"No," said Jeremy looking at his watch. Just as he looked up, the bell rang. They saw Katherine leave with Jim not far from her going in the direction of the gym. Ulrich looked at them until they were out of sight.

"I wanna know what Jim wants with Katherine." Ulrich looked at Odd and grinned.

"Wanna do some spying and snooping, Odd?" Odd smiled ear to ear.

"You know I always got my spy goggles on me at all times," he said taking them out of his backpack.

They stalked their 'prey' until Katherine and Jim reached the gym. They left the door open, but they couldn't go in. Jim would have them in 4 hours detention for sure.

"I can't get another detention with Jim, last time he was dancing to disco music for 4 hours long. I still have it stuck in my head," Odd said. Ulrich laughed and looked at what Jim and Katherine were doing through Odd's spy goggles.

"I can't believe you actually bought all this spy gear," he said smiling.

"You bet me and I never turn down a bet," Odd said with a grin. "Pretty dumb bet," muttered Ulrich.

"Not so dumb if it's helpful now, is it?" Ulrich stopped talking and stood stiff for a moment. Ok, this is cool, he thought.

He saw Katherine and Jim practicing Pencak Silat, well Jim attempting to help her. Katherine was lightening fast in her moves and Jim couldn't keep up. She got him on the floor in four moves and didn't even break a sweat. Ulrich was amazed at his cousin's moves.

"What are they doing?" asked Odd.

"Katherine is doing Pencak Silat, she's destroying Jim."

"What's Jim doing?"

"Failing badly. Hey!" Ulrich exclaimed as he gasped and dropped the goggles.

"Hey to you that cost me 20 bucks," Odd said picking it up and looking through them. He stood stiff now as he looked what was in front of him. Katherine was being put over the shoulder of Jim and she struggled against his grip. Ulrich pulled Katherine's free arm and she slipped through and Ulrich carried her off. Odd's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Odd, get to the factory there's an activated tower, I sent Aelita in already with Yumi. There's Megatanks and Tarantula's everywhere. Hurry up and get there."

"Figured that would explain everything," Odd said shrugging.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Jim is going completely mental so it explains that." Just as Odd said that, Jim turned in his direction, yet he didn't see Odd. Ulrich came next to him with Katherine in his arms. Odd could see the XANA symbol in his eyes and knew that he had Jim.

"Be there soon, but we're bringing a guest." He hung up the phone before Jeremy could protest and turned to Katherine.

"Are you alright?" Katherine nodded her breathing hard. Odd then looked at Ulrich. "There's an activated tower, Yumi and Aelita are there but they need help."

"That explains a lot," Ulrich said. "Let's get going." Just as they were about to start running, Katherine stopped them.

"Hold on, what's going on? Someone tell me please," she said pleading with them. Odd looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes.

"We have to bring her, she's not safe here." Ulrich nodded and pulled on Katherine's hand. "Come on, we'll explain on the way."

As they ran, Katherine got more and more confused. What's all this they were telling me? XANA? Evil? Odd looked to Ulrich as they reached the factory. Katherine looked behind her to see if Jim was following them—he wasn't.

"You think Jeremy will let her come to Lyoko with us?"

"One way to find out." They got into the elevator and went down to the Supercomputer where Jeremy was. He looked at them and saw Katherine. He smiled.

"Hi Katherine, are you ok?" Katherine nodded shyly, still confused.

"Confused huh? Don't worry we were all confused in the beginning." There was a beeping on the Supercomputer. He turned to it and pushed some keys. "Aelita and Yumi are having some trouble; Yumi only has half life points left." Ulrich's heart began beating slightly faster at the news of Yumi. He had to help her.

"Alright Odd, let's get to the scanners." Odd turned then turned back to Jeremy.

"Can Katherine come too?"

"Huh? Me?" exclaimed Katherine. She turned to Jeremy who shrugged. "I don't see the harm."

"Go where?"

"To Lyoko, to kick some ugly monster butt," said Odd smiling. "Don't worry I'll protect you." He led her to her scanner and got in his. Ulrich was already in his.

"Transfer, Ulrich." He types on his computer, "Transfer Odd." More typing. "Transfer Katherine." With each second Katherine got more scared.

"Scanner Ulrich." Jeremy types into his computer. "Scanner Odd." A little more typing. "Scanner Katherine." Jeremy takes a deep breath and presses one last key.

"Virtualization."

**Epic :). Yes, it has happened, Katherine is going to Lyoko!**** One problem though, I have no idea what her outfit will be. Any ideas on her Lyoko look? Tell me please! I want it to reflect her personality in a way. Ideas?**

**Thanks for reading and review please :)**

**-Alexa**


	7. Odd's Realization

**Author's Note:**

**AHH! it's been forever since I've updated, so sorry for the long wait. Wayy too many finals to study for, but i still gotta keep the story going :). Anyway, Katherine's first trip to Lyoko here :). ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Chapter 7: Odd's Realization_

**-Katherine-**

I didn't feel anything for a minute, my whole body; my whole mind felt numb. I thought that something went wrong and I died for a quick sec. But when I fell on my butt; I knew I was still alive.

"Ow." I banged up my head on the way down too; I rubbed it as if that would take the pain away. I started to looked around and notice my surroundings. I had no idea where I was, all around me was ice, or at least it looked like ice blocks. That's all there was, just iceand narrow pathways. Then I realized that two figures were staring at me, they looked like Ulrich and Odd. Except Odd looked like a big cat, purple tail and all; and Ulrich looked like a ninja. He had a katana though, so that wasn't from the ninjas. They stared at me, smiling which really creeped me out.

"Uh, Guys? Are you ok? Where am I?" Odd shook his head, as if ridding him out of a trance. He continued to stare at me, this time with a smile and a purple claw hand reaching for me. I let him help me up and brushed myself off.

"This is Lyoko," he said gesturing around. "Pretty cool huh?" I felt my head nod.

"No, what's really cool is Katherine's Lyoko form."

"My what?"

"The form you took on Lyoko, I gotta say it's cute, it suits you. Kinda mysterious." I looked down at my clothes and my 'form' as they liked to call it. Like them, I had this armor type suit except mine was a dark blue. My favorite color, I thought smiling and I explored more. More importantly though, I wanted to see my face.

"How does my face look like?" I ask them but they continued to stare, mostly Odd stared. Ulrich nudged Odd in the shoulder and Odd shook and stood up right.

"You look like a ninja," exclaimed Odd grinning. I looked at him confused.

"How?" Ulrich took out his shiny katana and gave it to me.

"Look for yourself." I looked at myself through the blade of Ulrich's katana and gasped. I did look like a ninja. My nose and mouth were covered by a blue cloth, my eyes had a smoky blue eyeshadow on the lid and my bangs were covering my forehead. I turned slightly and saw my hair was in a braid down my back. I moved the blade further back and gave myself a head to toe view. I looked like a pretty cool ninja if I do say so myself.

"Hey check what weapons you have," said Ulrich curiously. I patted myself down and found holsters, no they weren't gun holsters, at my waist. I felt the handles and took out two long daggers. The handles were a dark blue color in the shape of a dragon and the blade swirled to its tip.

"You have other weapons too Katherine, but there's no time to check them out now. You have to get to Yumi and Aelita," said Jeremy from his computer. They nodded and ran north according to the directions that Jeremy gave them. They found Yumi blocking a Tarantula's lasers with her fans. I heard Ulrich's breathing stop as he ran in her direction. It made me smile; he really did like her, just like I thought. It's pretty obvious, with all the blushing and stares. Even a loser like me could see it. He stood in front of her and Aelita, blocking the lasers with his katana. Odd touched my hand, I felt the shock again. It made my hear flutter and my cheeks burn every shade of red. Thank God for this cloth covering my cheeks so he wouldn't see. I looked at him and he gestured for me to follow him. He walked fast past the monsters and turned to me.

Odd looked at the ninja and couldn't help but blush that how close she was to him. The mysterious ninja didn't make it any better when she leaned in a little closer and looked at Odd closer; Odd nearly fell back and snapped back into reality.

"Oh right! Hey Katherine, I need your help with something."

"Sure, what is it?" Katherine moved the cloth away from her mouth; it was making talking really hard.

"I need you to distract the Tarantulas so I can shoot at them."

"Taran-what?" Odd grinned at her.

"The big creepy monster that looks like a spider. Tarantulas," he said with a proud smile. "I named them all myself." Katherine giggled and rolled her eyes. "You could have named them something; oh I don't know, easier to say."

"But it's more fun to say Tarantulas than to say spider," he argued. She shrugged. "True." They laughed together but were interrupted by Jeremy.

"Now's not the time to be laughing you two, help them!" Odd shook his head once again and looked at Katherine. This girl, he thought, has something magical about her that makes me forget what I have to do.

"Right! So Katherine, distract them and I'll go blast those puppies." Katherine looked at Odd, eyebrows raised and all as if to say, 'Really Odd?' Without word, she lifted her blue cloth to her mouth and nose, Distraction duty, she thought. What a wonderful experience Lyoko is gonna be. She ran quickly in front of Ulrich, and waved her hands in front of the Tarantula.

"Hey big guy, over here." The two tarantulas that were near followed her as she ran away from Ulrich and the girls. The 'hands' of the tarantulas began to shoot lasers at Katherine. Her eyes widened, as she jumped onto a tree near by and dodged the lasers.

"What kind of spider shoots lasers!" she exclaimed as they shot more toward her.

"Lyoko spiders of course," Odd said near by. She looked at him and saw where he was coming from. He had climbed up onto a huge block of ice, about 15 feet up and was running in their direction. He was gonna shoot them from there? She had a better chance of getting them than he does-wait…what if Katherine got them instead? No, she thought. I can't do that. What if someone gets hurt because she butts in? What if something goes horribly wrong? What if they get angry? She couldn't do that, she just couldn't. Or, no it wouldn't work, she thought. I'll just wait and see if Odd makes it. If he does then Katherine wouldn't have to do anything, but if something horrible should go wrong, she'll help.

"Nothing will go wrong," she said to herself. But then again, Ulrich was busying destroying the big thing that looked like a bowling ball and Yumi as helping him, where was Aelita? She didn't worry though; something inside her told Katherine that Aelita was safe. Odd came closer and stuck out his arm, as if ready to aim.

"Kat! Move back!" Katherine slowly did as she was told. The Tarantula saw her move and quickly turned in her direction. Katherine gasped and jumped backflipping just behind the monster. Odd took his chance and jumped, in mid air he aimed for one of the Tarantulas.

"Hey ugly, look over here," he shouted and was pleased when the Tarantula looked in his direction. "Laser Arrow!" Arrows flew from his arm and shot the Tarantula dead on in the head. Poor little Tarantula didn't even have a chance; he exploded into a billion pieces. But as the first one faded, the other began shooting in Odd's direction. Odd looked up just in time and back flipped onto a block of ice. But it didn't help. This Tarantula was slightly smarter than the other and was faster so he shot where Odd was, and didn't miss.

His lasers hit Odd straight on in the stomach; Odd yelled and fell to the floor. Ulrich and Yumi had just defeated the Megatank when they saw what had happened.

"You ok Odd?"

"Yeah," Odd said faintly as he got to his feet slowly.

"You only have half of your life points left Odd, be careful."

"You got it, Einstein." Odd climbed up higher, until he had a clear shot of his nemesis.

Ulrich didn't bother to help him; he just watched on and smiled. Odd, once again, aimed.

"Las-" Before, he could finish his command his mouth flew open. He saw Katherine, flip onto the back of the Tarantula, then once again back flip onto his head and whipped out her daggers. She slammed both of them down into the head of the Tarantula. It jerked slightly but as she slid off it exploded.

"Who's that?" asked Yumi. "That's Katherine," replied Ulrich proudly. Katherine took off her cloth from her nose and mouth and smiled at Yumi.

"Are you ok Yumi? Where's Aelita?"

"Deactivating the tower, who told her about Lyoko?"

"I did," said Odd, without keeping his eyes off of Katherine. That little stunt she pulled was not only amazing but it was epic. "And so did Ulrich." Yumi looked at Ulrich with betrayal in her eyes. Ulrich couldn't look at Yumi in the eyes, he lowered his head. Katherine sighed and lowered her head as well. She thought to herself, 'Look what I've caused.'

**-After Return to the Past- _-Odd-_**

So here I am in the courtyard of Kadic with Kat, or should I say Katherine? I don't know why I called her Kat back in Lyoko, but it felt right. This moment with Katherine felt right too, it was nice. We're sitting on a bench, waiting for the bell to ring talking about her Lyoko experience.

"You were awesome in there, flipping and jumping!" I exclaimed. I get that out of my head, her jumps were huge and so…what's the word? This is the moment I wish I actually paid attention in English class. Either way I made Katherine giggle.

"Thanks Odd, are you ok? Does getting hit like that hurt?"

"Not really, I was caught off guard. I never get hit by those guys. In fact they're my favorite monsters," I said with a smile.

"It is pretty fun fighting them," she said. "But I probably caused a fight between Ulrich and Yumi. She doesn't like me, does she?" She lowered her head, and it made me feel bad for her. She feels so guilty for something as little as that. I lowered my head down too, but only to look at her in her eyes. Her eyes, I just realized, grew bigger when she's upset. They looked nice.

"Don't worry about Yumi and Ulrich, they fight all the time. They just don't like to admit that they are mad for each other."

"You see it too?"

"Are you kidding me? I was the first see it; I have a 6th sense about these types of things."

"About love?"

"Uh-huh." I smiled really big to make her smile and she did, it made my insides tingle. Just as she was about to say something, the bell rang. She looked up and picked her bag up. Before she left, she turned to me.

"Hey Odd, what caught you off guard?"

"Huh?"

"What caught you off guard, back in Lyoko?" Uh, what should I say? Something flirty like 'Your beauty baby.' It's not the truth, well I mean she's pretty but that's not what caught me off guard. I'm rambling. Tell the truth, I told myself. No lying to her.

"The Tarantula's got a little smarter than last time. They were dumb as a rock last time; I wonder what XANA is feeding them." Katherine giggled and walked off. I felt proud of myself. Or maybe that was the butterflies in my stomach talking. Ever hear a little voice in your head that tells you stuff? Well mine is speaking to me right now, and it's annoying.

**_"Tell her, Odd. Tell her that you like her."_ **WOAH! Where is it getting that idea? I do not I repeat I do not like Katherine. I just think she's pretty, funny, mysterious and awesome. That was it.

**_"Ok then, how you know if you like a girl?"_ **Well, I'm gonna probably be a little shy around her, my palms are gonna get sweaty, I'll get really intimidated, oh and I get butterflies. Oh.

**_"You see, you do like her. Say it, you like Katherine."_**

"You like Katherine?"

**_"No! Say that you like Katherine, don't you?"_** I guess I did. What's not to like? The butterflies in my stomach sure agreed with me, or maybe it was because I was hungry.

**_"Say it!"_**

"Fine! I admit it, I like Katherine." When I said it just then, it felt right.

With more confidence I said it again to myself in my head. "I like Katherine, I really do like her." It felt nice to admit it; I just hope no one heard.

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think? I kinda lost confidence at the end. It sounds a little out of character for Odd, I don't know. Anyway, i hope you like it :). Please Review!**


	8. Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

**OMG I'm terribly sorry for being late :( i'm horrible with keeping a schedule. I have so much to study for because yes i still have school. Regents week is next week so I really have to study! But here's a little something that I wrote in class in the meantime. I hope you like it :) Oh just so you know, I notice some of you think that my OC is very Mary Sue or whatever. But for the record, my OC's are all based on my personality. My personality is like Katherine's. I am tough and brave at some points and shy and quiet in others. If you don't believe it, fine. But I just thought I should let you all know. ^_^. Anyway, this chapter Odd has a little encounter with Evan..ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Chapter 8: Wanna Bet?_

Odd sighed as he said those three words. And it continued to repeat it in his head. _I like Katherine. I really like Katherine_. "I hope no one heard me."

"Guess again little Odd," Odd heard someone say behind him. He knew that voice, it made his hair stand up in anger but also in fear. His heart skipped a beat. Oh God no. He turned around and his eyes widened. He looked to see Evan Ramsey, or in Odd's mind Mr. Pretty Boy. Evan was smirking, his muscular arms crossed around his chest. Odd's heart raced as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh, uh, hi Evan. You didn't' hear anything for the last 5 minutes right?" Evan smiled an evil grin and replied.

"Actually, I heard every word. I heard that little Odd Della Robbia likes Katherine Stern. How cute." Odd's neck started to sweat as he grinned nervously.

"No," he says, "See it was just a joke. Ulrich dared me to say it. My stomach needs some grub, so I can think better." He starts to walk away toward the cafeteria while rubbing his stomach. Evan called to him.

"A joke? Well that's harsh joke. I wonder how Katherine will react when I tell her that you're playing with her feelings." Odd stopped in his tracks and turned to Evan.

"No! Don't tell her, please." Evan smiled and kept the calm look on his face as he walked closer to Odd.

"You can't have her, you know," he says looking at the ground.

"Who says I want her?"

"I can see it in your eyes—"

"What are you looking in my eyes for, huh?" Odd chuckled at his own joke. Evan frowned and waved away his comment in anger.

"Oh shut up," he said angrily. "The point is, I know you do. You can't have her though, because she's mine." Odd gave him a confused look. _His. How can that be?_

"Someone thinks so highly of himself. Conceited much?_"_

"Oh my God," Evan growled. "You're so annoying. I don't know how the other Lyoko Warriors get along with you." Odd smiled widely and spoke.

"It takes a lot of practice and—" Odd stopped in mid sentence and stared at Evan. "You said Lyoko Warriors." Evan's eyes widened for the smallest second and then relaxed as he smiled.

"You must have heard wrong, little Odd. Too many hours thinking of Katherine, huh?" Odd gasped and shook his head, "What? No."

"Good, because she's not thinking of you. Do you think she'll like you? She deserves someone strong, tall, good-looking like me," Evan says with a proud grin. Odd rolled his eyes.

"Conceited Mr. Pretty Boy," Odd muttered under his breath. Evan doesn't hear what Odd says and smirks. He comes closer to Odd, nose-to-nose with him.

"Uh," Odd says, "ever heard of personal space? I'm kind of in the need of that right now. If you don't mind." Evan backs up slightly yet he doesn't take the seriousness off his face.

"You're too much of a wimp to try anything on her, aren't you? Too shy to even be in the same conversation as her. Let alone tell her how you feel about her. She won't even let you kiss her on the cheek like she lets me." He looks at Odd, from feet to his head, and gives him a smug look, "Pathetic."

A voice in the distance interrupted their arguing.

"Evan?" He turned to see Katherine, grasping her books to her chest tightly. "Aren't you coming? We're supposed to work on our science fair project that's next Wednesday." He smiled at her sweetly and nodded.

"Yeah Katherine, I'm coming." Instead of staying where she was, she walked closer up to the two boys and was shocked to see Odd in next to Evan. She smiled sweetly at him and waved.

"Hi, Odd." She said smiling. He waved back at her and greeted her warmly. "Hi, Kat." She smiled shyly to cover the blush that crept up on her.

"Come on Katherine, let's go work on the project," Evan said leading her away with a hand on her back. "You go ahead," he continued. "Meet me by the science lab so we can continue." She smiled and nodded, leaving the two. Evan turned when he saw Katherine fully out of sight and looked at Odd again.

"Pathetic," Evan says while shaking his head, "I bet you won't even tell her how you feel by the end of the month. She'll just turn you down." Evan slowly walked away in Katherine's direction. Odd grasped his shoulder and Evan stopped dead in his tracks. He turned back to Odd, smirking like the pretty boy that he was.

"Yes, little Odd?"

"Wanna bet on it?" He smirked wider and chuckled darkly. "What did you say?" _Stop playing dumb, thought Odd. You know exactly what. I think the hair products he uses for his hair is getting to his brain._

"Do you want to bet on it?" Evan looked to the floor and then to Odd and said, "On what?"

"On what you said 2 minutes ago, I didn't know you had such bad memory."

"So you want to bet on whether or not you can get Katherine to like you? Are you sure?" Odd stared at him for a few moments, wondering. Would he really do this? Could he? So many questions rumbling through his head it made him dizzy.

_Pathetic, little Odd. You're a wimp. You have no courage to even be in the same conversation as her. Can't even talk to a girl that he likes._

Odd shook Evan's words from his head. I'm not wimp, he thought. I'm not pathetic. Odd looked at Evan in the eyes and nodded.

"I'm gonna prove to you that I'm not a wimp, I'm not pathetic." Evan smiled evilly and nodded.

"I'm impressed; I didn't know you would accept the bet. Alright then," Evan said after a slight pause, "Let's make it a little more interesting though. You have three weeks to get Katherine to like you. That is, if she hasn't fallen for me yet." Evan stuck out his hand out.

"Deal?" Odd hesitated for moment, he still wasn't sure. Evan smirked and slowly put his hand away, "Hesitation, I guess Katherine may never know that you like her and she'll just run to me," Evan said with a sigh. Odd quickly grasped Evan's hand and shook it.

"Deal." Evan smiled and nodded. "Three weeks it is then."

"What happens if I win?" asked Odd.

"You decide what you want."

"And if you win," Odd asked again. Evan turned in the direction of the science lab, "I decide what I want."

^_^ **This is just until Regents week is over and I can start my summer writing so I'm sorry that it's short :). I hope you like it and if not then well I'm sorry. Tell me your thoughts please. Reviews? **

**Thanks for your support and reviews :)**

**-Alexa**


	9. Excuses, Excuses

**Author's Note:**

**Success! Finished with Regents (got a 100 on one of them thank you very much) and now i can update :) Here's the next chapter in the epic adventures of Kat and the Lyoko Group :). ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

_Chapter 9: Excuses, Excuses_

**-Katherine-**

I was waiting for Evan by the wall of the science lab for what seemed like an eternity. I thought he was just finishing up with that conversation with Odd but it felts like it went on for another year. I chuckled at my corny joke. Anyway I leaned against the wall beside the door of the science lab and looked down to the floor as if it was entertaining me. I couldn't wait here forever; we had a project to do anyway. So I finally stood up, straightened my blouse and did a dramatic hair flip before entering the science lab and getting to work.

Our science project was about how color affects the amount of heat absorbed. Now I'm not going to bore myself with the details so I continued recording my data. There were other students in the lab room but I didn't even look at their project, I kept to myself. Just the way I like it. No one bothering me, no one interrupting me. I looked down at the paper where I was writing to try and catch every detail of what was happening. And when I looked up, I looked up to the big brown eyes of Evan staring at me. It startled me so I admit that I jumped back slightly and I felt my heart stop for a millisecond. He smirked at me and chuckled, his white teeth glistening in the light.

"Don't be afraid to fall over you know, I'll be here to catch you," he said to me with a wink. At such a cute comment, I couldn't help but blush, it's my nature. I hid my face in the papers in front of me and continued to write my observations like a diligent student. I heard footsteps come behind me and I felt a soft hand on mine. I couldn't help but feel a surge of electricity and my hand went limp. I looked to see Evan's face so close to mind with a smile on his face.

"Why don't you take a break there. You're gonna work those pretty little fingers to death," he said to me dragging my hand away from the pen that was so close to falling to the floor. I looked at him, I took a good look at him. His soft brown hair was so touchable, his eyes were so warm and his smile was charming. And he didn't have that bad of a body either. As I looked on at his very nice features, a funny memory ran through my head.

Odd and I were walking down the hall where out physics class was and Odd was complaining about his empty stomach, once again,

"You know what I think, Katherine?" he says to me as we hold up traffic in the hall.

"What, Odd?"

"I think we should at least have lunch every hour of school. I'm a little hungry." I giggled at his weird but completely Odd comment.

"When are you never hungry?" Odd put a grime look on his face and stopped in his track.

"I don't know," he said to me. It made us laugh.

"Well if we had lunch all the time, there would be no time for learning some interesting facts," I say with a smile. He looks at me, one eyebrow raised.

"You've been spending too much time with Einstein." We chuckled our way around the corner to see Evan fixing his hair in the window nearby. Out of the corner of his eye, Evan notices the two of us and turns his head and waves at us.

"Hi Katherine, hi there Odd," he said cheerfully. I wave back at him as we pass him down the hall. Once we pass him and he is out of sight, Odd speaks again because he was completely quiet when we were near him.

"That guy cares way too much about his looks."

"Oh come on, Odd. And you don't?" I said touching it. It was soft, fluffy and a little stiff probably from all the hairspray it takes to keep that bad boy up.

"That's totally different, Kat. The Lyoko Look is effortless while he is still fixing his." I realized then that that was the first time Odd called me Kat. No one really gave me a pet name before, although I would think someone-anyone-would.

"I'm a perfected ladies man and he isn't," Odd continued.

"Of course you are Mr. Della Robbia," a voice said behind us. I cringed at the voice, still in memory. We turned slowly to see Mr. Delmas as tall as a skyscraper looking down at us. With a tapping of his foot, he said, "Now if you can be a ladies man with Miss. Stern somewhere else, for example your classroom." Odd gave his a cheeky and large grin and thumbs up.

"You got it, Mr. Delmas." He guided me down the hall in the direction of our class and when Mr. Delmas was out of the way, I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"It seems like you are not only a ladies man, you seem to win over the headmaster too."

"That, Kat, was just luck." We laughed as the memory faded from my mind.

My mind slowly came back to reality and I saw a hand waving frantically in front of my face. I shook my head and saw Evan looking at me with concern, yet still smiling.

"Are you ok Katherine, you seemed to drift a little." I smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry I got lost in thought."

"About what?" he looked at me with concern. I couldn't say that I was thinking about Odd, even if it was the truth I couldn't say it.

"I uh was thinking about the project and if we were going to pass," I said innocently. He smirked at me and touched my hair.

* * *

><p>Evan smiled as he touched Katherine's hair. It was soft and brown like her eyes. Evan couldn't help but smile on the inside. For round 1 of winning over Katherine's heart, he thought to himself. I win. Suddenly, Katherine's phone rang and she answered it, her back to Evan and a few feet away from him.<p>

"Hello? Hey Jeremy what's up?" She stays silent for a moment, nodding her head. Moments later, Odd comes in, breathing hard and looking for Katherine.

Still on the phone, Katherine nods.

"Yeah, Odd is right here. We're on our way. See you there." She hung up and smiled at Odd. He looks at her, and makes his way to her.

"Kat, we gotta go. There's a-"

"I know, Jeremy just called. Let's go." She turned toward Evan, forgetting that he was here.

"Evan, I gotta go-uh-" She couldn't think of an excuse and she couldn't just say she's gonna meet with the others and go to a virtual world. He'll never believe that. Odd saw her distress and walked over to her.

"Going to get Kiwi, my dog, he ran away and I want to find him." Evan looked at Odd curiously.

"I'll help you find it," he said grabbing his bag. Odd stopped him before he could.

"No no it's ok."

"But didn't you say that you needed help finding him," Evan said putting his bag on his back. That stumped Odd Katherine noticed. Evan could not find out about Lyoko.

"Jeremy," she blurted out all of a sudden. When they looked at her, she continued. "Jeremy found Kiwi just now. That's why he called. We are just going to go get him and see if he's ok," Katherine said smiling and grabbing Odd's hand to head out. She couldn't help but feel his warm hand send sparks of electricity through her hand. Just from a touch. She blushed and led him out the door.

"Come on, Odd. See you Evan." As soon they walked out the door and down the hall, they ran toward the factory. They were silent for a moment, Katherine mostly.

"Hey Kat," Odd said all of a sudden. She looked at him and he smiled. "Thanks for the save back there. Pretty smart of you, then again you're like another Jeremy except cute," he said smiling. Katherine blushed and continued her way to the factory.

"You're welcome Odd," she said smiling. He, she thought. He thinks I'm cute? He's being completely polite, there's no way he really thinks that of me.

They reached the factory and stopped running to catch their breath.

"But you know," he said putting his arm around her as he did with his other friends, "it comes with the territory. You're a Lyoko Warrior now," he said with a grin as he led her to the Super Computer to meet with Jeremy. Katherine never blushed so much in her life. Yet as they smiled and got off the elevator, everything turned serious as they saw Jeremy's face.

"Guys," Jeremy said. "Hurry up and get in the scanners."

"Why?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah," Odd said. "What she said." Jeremy looked toward them, his face showing his stress.

"It's Aelita."

**OOoooo epic cliffhanger :) I'm completely sorry about my REALLY late updates. but I SWEAR! that i will try with every bone in my body to get them as early as possible :) if that's what you want anyway.**

**Tell me what you think pwease-Review anyone? thanks again for reading ^_^**

**-Alexa**


	10. Aelita's Not the Only One

**Author's Note:**

**Ahhh...It's been forever! Long time so see guys :) Sorry for the EXTREME long wait. I had written a chapter and i was going to upload it when...Hurricane Sandy decided to pay the East Coast a visit...joy. I just my internet fixed..a few minutes ago so here i am uploading. For everyone still reading my stuff, here's the new chapter :)**

Katherine felt something inside her drop, why she didn't know. She stared at the Einstein for a moment then looked at Odd. He spoke up when he saw Katherine looking at him in the corner of his eye.

"What happened to Aelita?"

"The Supercomputer doesn't pick up on her, it's like she's-"

"vanished," Katherine finished for him and then continued speaking, trying to make sense of this situation. "How could this happen?"

Jeremy began typing quickly in his computer; he sighed and pushed his glasses up by the bridge of his nose. "I don't know," he said. "It's really weird. But I know she's still there. Can you two go and find her?" Katherine looked at Odd for his answer and when he looked at her, their eyes met, and they nodded together.

"We'll go get Princess back," Odd said with a smile. He made his grin so large that it made both Katherine and Jeremy smile. Jeremy nodded and began typing in the Supercomputer.

"Ok then," he said not taking his eyes off the computer, "get in the scanners, I'll virtualize you to the Mountain Sector exactly where I virtualized Aelita ok?" As Katherine and Odd went down to the scanners, Odd shouted, "Gotcha genius."

They entered the scanners and Jeremy began to type on the computer.

"Transfer, Odd."

"Transfer, Katherine." More quick typing. "Scanner Odd." "Scanner Katherine." He typed one last key and said, "Virtualization."

Mountain Sector- Lyoko

Katherine landed with a thump as she hit the floor. Odd, being the very awesome that he is, landed on both his feet and smiled to no one in particular, proud of himself. He looked down at Katherine and smiled. He held out his hand.

"Don't worry, you'll get it eventually." She pouted at him and took his hand. When their hands met, Katherine felt the warmth of his hand despite them being in a digital world. She got on her two feet and Odd began to speak to Jeremy.

"Alright Einstein, where to now?" Katherine heard Jeremy's voice respond to him.

"Just head west, you'll find the tower soon. Aelita may be near."

"Way to be specific," Odd said sarcastically.

Something wasn't right, Katherine thought. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach. If they went west, she knew it wouldn't end well. As Odd began to run west, Katherine touched his shoulder. Odd stopped at her touch and looked at her in the eyes and saw concern.

"What's wrong, Kat?"

"I-I don't think we should go west." He didn't answer her at first then he simply asked, "Why not?"

"I just have a feeling." He smiled at her, attempting to reassure her.

"The Einstein says west, Kat. Never doubt him," he said with a chuckle. When she still wouldn't budge, he took her hand and smiled sweetly. "Come on, don't be scared Kat. I'll protect you." He gave her a tug in the west direction and she, reluctantly, followed despite the feeling in her stomach.

They ran west, until they say what looked like a tower in the distance glowing red. Odd spoke to Jeremy.

"Einstein, found the tower but no Aelita." Before Jeremy could respond, Katherine's eyes widened in the other direction and spoke to Odd.

"O-Odd?"

"What's up Kitty Kat?"

"Um, Jeremy?" Katherine mumbled softly, forgetting Odd asked her something. Jeremy answered her.

"What is it Katherine?"

"You kinda failed to mention the big swarm of XANA's monsters coming toward us, Jeremy." They didn't hear a response from Jeremy as Odd focused on the XANA swarm. There were at least 10 to 15 of them. Krabs, Kankralats, and some Bloks. He lifted his wrist, ready to start a fight with his trusty laser arrows. Katherine held his wrist, preventing him from fighting.

"T-There's too many of them, Odd. You won't win." Odd shook his head.

"I got this, Kitty Kat," he said as a pair of Krabs & Kankralats comes in their direction fast and shooting lasers at them. He lowered his wrist in frustration; he couldn't get a good shot.

He took her hand and tugged as they ran, while Odd ran backwards and shot arrows at them. He took out the Kankralats. He led Katherine behind a large boulder, losing the monsters somehow. They tried to catch their breath. They heard a scream or a gasp near them, their hands snapped in its direction.

"That sounded like Aelita," Katherine said breathlessly. Odd poked his head out and looked around; he climbed the boulder to see Aelita, surrounded by the monsters they just evaded.

"Hey, I see Aelita," he said happily with a smile. He looked back around to Katherine.

"Stay here. I'm going to get Aelita." She nodded. He noted a hint of concern in her voice when she said, "Ok. Be careful." He nodded and turned back and leaped off the boulder and went to Aelita. Katherine looked up to see Odd, slowly but surely, fighting off the XANA swarm.

She laid back and waited for Odd, patiently. She sighed and looked around. She started to get that feeling again. Not a bad feeling but no so much a good feeling either. She started to walk in the other direction, away from Odd and toward the tower. There was something about the tower that she got a feeling about. She, being a little curious, lifted her blue veil over her mouth and went to investigate. She found the tower, still glowing red. She felt drawn to it, she reached out to touch it, when a laser came and hit her hand. She groaned in pain and held it. She looked and saw a Blok, ready for another shot at the new Lyoko Warrior. Panic came through her as she ran to a large jagged rock near her. She climbed it, ever so slowly so she wouldn't fall like the klutz she is. The Blok came for her and aimed another attack. Katherine took out her daggers from their holsters and ran her fingers over them, tracing the dragon symbol that was engraved.

She took a grip of it and threw it with all her strength at the Blok. It struck the Blok right in the middle and exploded, her dagger fell to the ground. She went to retrieve it and focused her attention back to the tower. She calmed her breathing and looked at it.

"_Katherine_," she heard someone say in a whisper. It wasn't Odd's or Aelita's voice though. It sounds so familiar like she hasn't heard it years.

"Yes? Who's there?" she asked but there was no reply for a while.

"_Katherine_." She heard it again, coming from inside the tower. She slowly, baby steps even, followed inside the tower. The tower inside was dark as she stepped on the platform that suddenly began to rise. Usually, she would be terrified but she wasn't she was fine as it rose in height.

As Odd and Aelita came back from fighting those monsters, they walked toward the tower. But as they came near, and Aelita was going to deactivate it, they saw something strange. They watch as the tower went from its activated red to a deactivated white. Did the tower just deactivate itself? They thought.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday," Odd said cocking his head, trying to make sense of the situation. They walked toward the tower as Odd continued, "Maybe XANA gave up for once." Aelita shook her head.

"No, it never gives up," she said slowly walking toward the tower to investigate. When they came right next to the tower, they say Katherine wobble her way out of the tower holding her head in pain. She looked toward the two.

"Odd? Aelita?" Before they could ask her something, she fainted at their feet.

-Kadic-

Later, at lunch, the group bombarded her with questions.

"What did you do?"  
>"Do you remember anything?"<p>

"How did you know what to do?"

"Are you gonna eat that spaghetti?" Obviously the last one was from Odd, being the food monster. She passed him the food. With each question, Katherine got more confused and more of a headache.

"Wait," she said finally when the questions came to a halt. "Can't all of us in Lyoko do that?" The others looked at her, Jeremy spoke up.

"Well actually no –"

"Oh come on guys," Odd said finishing his, or Katherine's rather, spaghetti. "I think that's enough questions. She's tired and confused as it is." Even though what he said was somewhat serious, he still gave a slight chuckle and gave Katherine a nudge.

"Get some sleep, ok?" Katherine looked at him and opened her mouth to say something when the bell rang. Odd gave her a lasting smile and headed off. Katherine still sat there and even though the questions had stopped, even more were pouring into her head. She was still confused as ever.


	11. Who to Choose?

**Author's Note:**

**Oh its good to be back :). It would have been longer but it's more like a filler chapter. I had AP tests to study so my education is a little more important than my beloved readers! Forgive me! i still love you all. Anyway, welcome back to the wonderful world of Katherine and the Lyoko Warriors. Let the romance begin ;)**

A few days later, Katherine was in physics, this time sitting next to Jeremy, who insisted.

"Are you sure you don't remember what you did inside the tower?" Katherine answered in a whisper while she was writing her notes about the new topic, "I'm sure. Everything goes blank after I enter the tower." Jeremy stopped his notes and looked at Katherine, a confused look on his face.

"That's weird. Do you mind going back to Lyoko and trying it again when XANA activates another tower?"

"What's the big deal? So I know how to deactivate a tower, I don't see how that's big? Can't we all do that?"

"No, we all can't. Only Aelita knows. It's a big deal because—"

"Mr. Belpois! Miss Stern!" The class became silent as they heard the teacher's loud voice call out the class geniuses. "I am shocked that it's you two talking and not Mr. Della Robbia." Everyone turns to Odd, who was concentrated on whatever he was writing, which they all knew weren't physics notes. The teacher turned back to the two as she moved to the front of the class to continue her lesson.

"May I continue my lesson without your interruptions, Mr. Belpois and Miss Stern?" The two nodded their heads, not looking at her. Katherine snickered softly so the teacher wouldn't hear but stopped as she heard a remark from the back of the class.

"5 bucks the nerd was trying to make a pass at the girl," one guy said.

"You're on; 10 bucks say that the girl accepted. No one knows her, dating the genius will defiantly make her noticeable," another said.

"Yeah, more of a loser," the boy said again. Katherine attempted to push those words out of her head and concentrate on her work. _Loser._

When she got to her room, at the end of the school day, she found a note on her door. She picked it up as she opened the door and was greeted by Chewy.

"Hey boy, should we see who this came from?" Chewy wagged his tail and jumped on her bed. She smiled and put her hair into a high bun as it was bothering her. She sat down next to Chewy and petted him as she read the note aloud.

**_Katherine,_**

**_I figure little Chewy is tired of being cooped up in that cute little room of yours. So why not let him have some fun with Kiwi? He'll love it and besides, you need some relaxation. Too much stress will lead to wrinkles and then you won't be pretty anymore! Well, I don't think so. _**

**_Anyway, head outside toward the path we take to go the factory at the end of class. I'll find you ^_^_**

**_Ps. if you're wondering how to get passed Jim, well he's probably in dreamland by now so don't worry. _**

**_-Odd_**

Katherine couldn't help but smile at the end of the letter. It's so sweet, she thought. It was handwritten in Odd's fuzzy handwriting. Still, it's the thought that counts. No one had ever given her a note like this before. Her little heart was beating so hard against her chest. She read the note again and her smile wouldn't leave.

"My room is cute?" she said aloud. "He thinks I'm pretty?" That realization made her blush a million shades of red. He's pretty cute too, she admitted to herself. She shook her head.

"No, stop thinking like that. He's just being nice. He wants Chewy and me to stretch our legs a little. That's all," She said while looking at Chewy. "Right Chewy?" Chewy looked at her, not giving an answer.

"What do you say, Chewy?" she said to him. "Wanna go see Kiwi?" At the sound of his dog friend's name, Chewy wagged his tail. Katherine smiled and got up from her bed.

"Ok then," she said. "Let's –" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked at it, confused. No ever comes to see me, especially after classes, she thought. She opened the door to see Evan.

"Hi Katherine," he said with a smile.

"Hi, uh, Evan," she replied.

"How are you?" he asked. Katherine said," Good. Evan, not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here? You know boys aren't allowed here especially after dark." He smiled sweetly at her.

"I know but I just wanted to see you," he muttered loud enough for Katherine to hear. Katherine couldn't help but blush. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "I wanted to see if you wanted to go out with me on a date," he muttered again. Katherine's eyes widened.

"With me?" He nodded.

"When?" she asked again.

"Like now," he said with a chuckle. Now? She thought.

"I-It's late though. We'll get caught." Evan chuckled and touched her cheek. "Hmm, always worrying aren't you Katherine? Well don't. It's all taken care of."

"What do you mean?" He took her chin and made her look at him, "It's taken care of." No ever asked her out before, let alone an extremely attractive boy. So yes would be the obvious answer, right?

Katherine felt the note in the palm of her hand again. She remembered Odd.

"Well?" she heard Evan say to her, snapping her from her thoughts. "Will you go out with me Katherine?" She looked at him. With Evan, she thought. I might just get my  
>first kiss and maybe first boyfriend. She knows how much she wanted someone to<br>call her boyfriend. With Odd, she thought. I can't even predict what would happen. She bit her lip and looked at him, smiling. She knew her answer.

"Evan," she began. "I….

**Author's note:**

**Ohhhh! Twist! lol weren't expecting that were you? muahaha. So who do you think she'll choose?**

**Evan- the guy who is brave enough to ask her out in person and has the ability to make her faint with a touch.**

**or**

**Odd- the guy who is asking her shyly to have some good ol' fun and has the ability to always make her smile. **

**Tell me who you think! :) REVIEW ARE NEEDED AND APPRECIATED!**


	12. She Chooses

**Author's Note:**** Oh you guys hate me don't you after I left that cliffhanger! Ha well here's the answer you all wanted and got right! I hope you're liking it so far. I'm getting a hang of this on-schedule updating...so proud of myself ^_^ Anyway! Let the romance begin! Enjoy! :)**

"Evan," she began, "I'm going to have to reject your offer. Evan looked at her, his face blank from shock. Did she, he thought. Did she just reject me? That can't be true, it must be my nerves getting to me.

"Excuse me?" Katherine smiled, trying to put it lightly, "I'm sorry. I can't go out with you." Evan removed his hand from her chin and backed away from her.

"W-Why not?" What would I say? I can't say, 'Oh I decided to see Odd instead. Sorry.' That would be rude, she thought to herself. What would be her excuse?

"I have to sleep well today. I have a doctor's appointment before classes start and I—"

"Oh are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Katherine shook her head, giggling. It wasn't giggling because she thought his concern was cute. It was giggling because she couldn't believe he fell for her excuse! Wow, she thought smiling on the inside. I may have some potential for lying in the future. She took hold of the door.

"No, I'll be fine." She looked to the floor, butterflies getting jumpy as she thought she was close to seeing Odd. She looked at Evan, putting a sad expression on her face.

"Well, goodnight Evan. I'm sorry again." Evan's face was still blank and walked off before she could finish her sentence. He gave her a wave of the hand and said, "Feel better," before turning the corner. Katherine closed the door, slowly to make sure she wouldn't wake the others near her, and looked at Chewy who was staring at her.

"What? It wasn't a complete lie. I do have to go to the doctor's just to donate blood a week from now. It's completely legit thank you very much," she explained to her dog. When the dog didn't answer she sighed in frustration.

"You just wanna see Kiwi, huh Chewy?" The dog finally responded with a violent but cute wag of the tail. She let out a chuckle.

"Ok then, where's your leash?"

Odd was on a nearby rock with Kiwi scurrying around him. He was waiting patiently for Katherine. But will she come?

"What do you think, Kiwi? Do you think she found the letter?" Kiwi just stared at him. Odd sighed and looked to the floor.

"I hope so, I spent time on that note," he said recalling. Instead of just sleeping in class like he usually does, Odd was doing something productive. In a sudden burst of creative genius, he decided to write a note to Katherine. She seems so stressed out lately and confused because of all the recent Lyoko stuff. So he wanted to cheer her up, like he does with everyone. He likes seeing people smile, especially Katherine.

"Well Kiwi, I don't think they're coming," Odd said sadly looking at his dog. When the dog didn't respond he said, "Sorry buddy, Chewy isn't coming." _And neither is Katherine_, he thought to himself sadly. Kiwi whimpered and his tail stopped wagging.

"Come on, let's go back in before the Jim wakes up," he said picking up Kiwi.

"That was a dumb move, huh? I thought she would come out at this time, for me," when Kiwi looked at him he said, "for you I meant. That was a stupid wasn't it? Ugh, I'm an idiot."

"No you're not Odd," he heard a soft voice. "Woah," he said under his breath. "I really am going crazy. Beautiful voices are inside my head."

He heard the voice giggle and a dog bark.

"Chewy shush," the voice said. Kiwi jumped from his arms, his tail wagging. Odd turned to see Katherine in an over-the-shoulder long sleeve yellow shirt, jeans and tan flats. She smiled at him and let Chewy down who ran to Kiwi.

Odd thought with a smile on his face, _'She came.'_

**I know its short! Forgive me! At least you got Katherine's answer! This is all I could come up with on short notice! I had an AP test to study for and my teacher wasn't there for the test all week and so I studied all week for no reason! ugh i got nooo sleep! joyyy anyway. I promise next week's chapter will be longer and cute. Next week the 'date' between these two begins!**

**REVIEWS ARE NEEDED AND APPRECIATED!**

**please and thank you!**


	13. The Date Begins

**Author's Note:**

**Finally got an idea :) I hope you like it! **

_'She came," _he thought happily.

"You came?" he said out loud. She smiled and nodded. "Of course," she began, "I always wanted to come out here after school hours," she finished looking up at the sky.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. She always loved the night sky. It looked so perfect and bright when the stars were out. Odd looked at Katherine while she looked at the night in awe. He smiled to himself. _It's you not the sky_, he wanted to say out loud. But if he did then the atmosphere would get awkward. But it was true, or at least in Odd's mind. He looked away from Katherine and looked at the sky with her.

"Yeah, it is," he said. She looked back at him with doe eyes. "So what are we going to do? You brought me out here at who knows what hour, there must be something fun to do?" She said giggling. Odd chuckled.

"Well now that you say it like that, I may not take you anywhere," he said smirking. Katherine pouted and Odd couldn't help but smile on the inside of how cute she looked. But she smiled and looked at him happily. She looked down quickly and picked up Chewy who was rolling on the floor with Kiwi. His little body wiggled in his owner's arms. He licked her face as Odd watched on smiling.

"I wouldn't mind if we stay here," she said not looking at Odd. "But if you insist on going somewhere, where to Mr. Della Robbia?" she asked. Odd smirked at her and rubbed at the back of his head.

"Well," he began. "I figure we take a walk in the  
>nearby woods. There's some pretty cool things there at night," he said. He<br>waited nervously for her reaction. She stood blank for a moment and then smiled  
>softly.<p>

"Sure. You never know what you may find right?" she said. Odd nodded and smiled back at her. Katherine tried to hide the blush attempting to show itself in her cheeks. _A walk alone with Odd, in the beauty of night, is so cute. I hope i don't act like an idiot, _she thought to herself. Odd gestured toward the nearby woods with his cheeky smile.

"Come on Kat, don't be a scaredy Kat," he said playfully. Katherine giggled and hid her face from blushing. It may be a cute idea but Katherine was painfully afraid of woods, especially at night. Too many scary movies show bad, violent things happening in the woods.

"I'm not," she mumbled under her breath loud enough for Odd to hear. He smiled at her cuteness and went to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. Her hand tightened on Chewy's blue leash as she felt his warmth from his body. Odd led her into the woods, on a dirt path.

"Nothing's gonna happen Kat, we've been through here before," he said.

"Yeah, I know but not at night." Odd smiled again and said looking at her, "Its ok. I'm here with you." They looked at each other for a moment and Katherine quickly looked away toward the woods.

"Should we continue on, Mr. Della Robbia?" she asked so there wouldn't be any awkward silence. Odd hesitated then smiled.

"Of course, Miss Stern," he said chuckling.

They walked slowly down the dirt path till they reached a house, old and crumbling. As Katherine passed it slowly, she noticed a sign on the fence. _Hermitage. Hmm, _she thought. _That name. _Katherine looked at the large house curiously.

"What is a house doing abandoned?" she asked aloud. She was staring at it so much that she had stopped in the middle of the path in front of the house. Odd kept walking until he realized that Katherine wasn't with him. He turned and saw Katherine and went to her.

"You like it, huh? The house I mean," he said. Katherine nodded. She felt attracted to the house, it looks so interesting. She nodded.

"Want to go in?" she said looking at her smiling.

"Can we?" she asked not looking at him. He nodded but he knew she wasn't watching. He took her hand and gripped it softly. Her hand was so soft and warm in the chilly weather. He led her to the front floor and when they reached it he opened the door for her, holding it open for her like a gentlemen. She walked in and looked around the dark room. It was barely visible but it felt so familiar to her. She walked in and the floor creaked loudly. The sound frightened her as she jumped and held onto a table nearby to steady herself. A sudden spark of pain came through her head. She bit her lip to stop her from yelping. The pain felt like knives stabbing at her brain, she swore she felt all her blood run cold as if it was leaving her body. She lowered her head and held it as if the pressure would relieve the pain. She saw Odd next to her holding her.

"Kat? Are you ok? What's wrong?" She only pointed to her head and shut her eyes. She let go of the table and put her hand on the wall. The contact alone made her faint but the pain helped, too.

Odd watched as she fainted but caught her before she could touch the floor. He looked at her, worried. How is a headache so powerful that it makes you faint? He saw Chewy come up to his owner and jump, trying to check on her. Odd smiled.

"Well aren't you a cute protector, Chewy." Chewy's tail wagged but his eyes were on Kat.

"I know boy, I'm worried too. Let's get her out of here," he said to the dogs that were watching closely. He scooped Katherine up and into his arms and walked outside. She was surprisingly very light, not like a feather but light. He took her to a tree outside the house and laid her down gently like a delicate flower. Chewy came and sat on her lap and Kiwi did the same.

"You like her too, Kiwi?" Odd asked giggling and continued to talk to himself, "Gosh, look at me. I'm talking to dogs instead of the girl I like," he said laughing at himself. He looked at Katherine. He saw her chest rise and fall and sighed in relief.

"At least she's breathing." He watched her as she slept. She looked so peaceful, so sweet and so cute. He sat next to her as her heard fell to lie on his shoulder. He smiled and blushed a deep red color. He enjoyed her warm presence as he wondered what she was dreaming of in her beautiful imagination.

**REVIEWS ARE NEEDED & APPRECIATED! Thank you!**


	14. Just For Warmth

**Author's Note:**

**That 2nd Part to the date :) I hope you guys like it. The last update was last week's update and this is this weeks. Hopefully I'll go back to regular weekly updates. Christmas is tomorrow for the Hispanic culture (or at least that's what I've been doing for my entire life) so I'll start the next chapter the day after! Let's finish up this date :)**

She woke up, her eyes fluttering, and slowly lifted her head. She turned to see Odd smiling widely at her.

"Hey there sleepyhead, you ok?" Katherine nodded slowly and got up. Her feet wobbled and she was caught by Odd before she could slip again.

"Careful Kat," he said laughing. Katherine smiles and rubbed her head, the pain was faint but it was still there. Inside she wondered what could have caused this.

"How long was I out?" Odd shrugged. "Maybe 10 minutes." But, she thought, the dream felt so much longer than 10 minutes. It felt so real. She just left her thoughts to realize that Odd had asked her something.

"Huh?" she said.

"I said, do you wanna stay here? You don't look ready to move yet." She realized that Odd was still holding her from falling. Part of her wanted him to let her go and the other part wanted him to continue to hold her. It was a movie, one of those movies where the main guy is holding the girl, they look into each other's eyes and then…they kiss.

Coincidently, Odd was thinking the same thought. _I could kiss her right now & she would know how I feel. Could I do it? Of course. But would she kiss me back? Does she even like me a little? Of course she does, just not in the way you think. But what if it is? _Odd leaned in a little. This was his chance; he was going to kiss her. But…he couldn't do it. He leaned back and put Katherine on her feet. He took the sweater he was wearing and laid it on the ground. He gestured for her to sit on it.

"But, it's your sweater? It'll get dirty."

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Better it than one of us, right," he said with a smile. She smiled and nodded, he gestured again to the sweater. She did, hesitating, and when she sat down Chewy lay on her lap.

"Chewy here was watching over you the whole time," Odd said rubbing his back. Katherine smiled a big smile.

"Oh you're such a good boy, Chewy. Yes you are," she said to him. When she heard Kiwi whimper next to him.

"I didn't forget about you, Kiwi. You were good too, huh?" she asked him and Kiwi barked twice happily. Odd heard Katherine giggle and couldn't help smiling himself. _She's so different in school. What changes her?_

Katherine turned to Odd and said. "Did you hold his leash while I was…you know," she said muttering the last part. Odd nodded, confused by the sudden question, "Yeah, why?"

Katherine looked at Chewy and smiled faintly.

"I asked because he gets reckless and a little too excited when he doesn't have his leash," she said. Odd stayed quiet, listening and waiting for her to continue and she did. "Last time he didn't have it, I thought he was behaved enough, he ran off. He doesn't listen to people when he's off his leash for some reason. He just runs, just like his owner," she said with a smile. "He was gone for days, and I missed him so much. He was my only friend." Odd finally put a word in.

"You didn't have any friends? What about your parents? No siblings?" Katherine nodded with a sarcastic smile.

"No. No one wanted to be my friend, not with the nerd who made them feel stupid. My parents? They only wanted me to get into the best school. Chewy was always there for me. Everyday after school, in the morning when I woke up and when I slept." There was silence for a while and then Katherine said, "Anyway, when he came back he had a two broken legs and was really filthy. So that's why I don't let him off his leash," she paused and looked at him. "And I'm glad you didn't either." Odd smiled.

"Well he's here, that's all that matters," Odd said looking at Katherine sincerely. Katherine felt a sudden rush of cold and shivered.

"You cold, Kat?" he asked her. She nodded softly and blushed when he suddenly put his arm around her, pulling her close to him

"Uh, they say hugs make you feel a lot warmer. Does it work?" he said and Katherine nodded. _Not only does it work but it makes me blush like a tomato. _Katherine saw Odd shiver now. _Of course he's shivering. He's in a short sleeve in the near winter. He made me feel warm, I should repay the favor. But how? _She blushed as she thought of the favor.

She looked at Odd and contemplated. He shivered again. She made up her mind. She leaned in and gave Odd a quick kiss on the cheek, turning away quickly to blush. Odd's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a crimson red. _Did she? She just kissed me cheek! _Odd couldn't help but feel his hair stand a little taller, his face break out in a smile and the dogs acted happier. Katherine blushed and smiled.

_Oh Gosh. I really did it. I kissed his cheek. Wait, why am I freaking out? I just kissed his cheek not his lips. _The thought alone made Katherine blush more. She quickly threw those thoughts out of her head. _It's just for warmth. He feels nothing for me._

Odd smile wouldn't leave. _She kissed me! She kissed me…on the cheek. That's all it was. The cheek. And it was just for warmth. Just for warmth. She feels nothing for me._

_. _His thoughts were interrupted by Katherine's movements. She checked her watch and cleared her throat.

"Um, it's late. We should head back," she said slowly getting up. Odd nodded and got up. They slowly walked back to school, just in time to catch some sleep before school started.

**What do you think? Too lovey dovey? Too soon for a kiss (on the cheek)? Please tell me your thoughts!**

**I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Be safe!**

**REVIEWS ARE NEEDED AND APPRECIATED!**


	15. The Sound of the Piano

**Author's Note:**

**Happy (late) New Years! I hope you all had an amazing Holiday and New Year! I hope you have an amazing year as well! This is the first chapter of 2013! WOO. Hehe Enjoy!**

Katherine was in physics class, attempting to listen to the teacher talk about something that sounded like Newton's Laws. Each time the teacher spoke, Katherine's eyes would droop a little more. That 'some' sleep she wanted before school turned out to be only an hour before her digital alarm blasted with the latest music. She would regret not sleeping but then again, she slept a night with Odd that she couldn't regret. She would smile if it wasn't for this disturbing fatigue. She laid her head down with her arms as her pillow and tried hard to go along with the teacher's voice. But she couldn't…she fell asleep.

Ulrich watched as his cousin fell asleep in the front of the class. He saw Jeremy not take notice of her only after the class was told to pair up with the person next to you. He poked her arm and shook her but she wouldn't budge.

"Hey Jeremy," Ulrich whispered when the class was a little loud so the teacher wouldn't blame only him for talking. Jeremy looked at him.

"She's sleeping?" Jeremy nodded and continued to shake her. Ulrich looked to his right and saw Odd, knocked out too. For Odd, this was normal. If Odd didn't sleep, like yesterday, then that would be weird. But for Katherine, this was weird. _Well, maybe she didn't get enough sleep from studying all night. Yeah, that's probably it. _ Ulrich kept that in his head, but he couldn't help but think that it was wrong. He looked at Odd's notebook, as he had written before he had fallen asleep.

All over his notebook, he was beginning to write something, something like:

I always wanted to tell you that..

I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?

There were so many cross outs through the sentences that Ulrich couldn't help but smirk. _Odd's having a little trouble with the ladies? Haha. _Well that explains Odd, he's nervous to ask a girl out. But it still doesn't explain Katherine. Is it too much studying? Or something else? Was something bothering her? Did Sissy do something? Ulrich was beginning to get worried, but also question what was going on.

**-Evan-**

Liar. I knew it from the moment Katherine hesitated with her excuse. I can barely stand looking at both of these two in class. So I wanted to find out what she was really up to and I find her cuddled in the woods with Odd? She told me she was going to go to the doctor but instead she spends some time with the pathetic Odd? No wonder she's so tired, serves her right for lying to me. Well, she'll find out what happens to liars who lie to me. She'll find out soon enough.

_~At Night~_

_Odd spent the entire day, not a touch on his cheek, thinking of the time he spent with Katherine. He stole glances of her in physics class and couldn't help but smile. She kissed my cheek, he thought. It gave him a burst of energy just thinking about it. And thinking about it just made him blush again._

_He laid on his bed, with Ulrich sleeping soundly in the bed across from him, thinking about the date. He liked Katherine, a lot. He wanted to tell her too._

_"But there's no point in that is there, Kiwi? She won't like me. She should be with Evan and be happy. She looks happy when they're together, right?" Kiwi didn't answer and Odd sighed. Great, he thought. Just Great. My own dog doesn't wanna help me. He just thought of her again. But he continued to worry for her. What caused her huge headache? And how could he help her next time it happened. _

_ Katherine laid awake on her bed, with Chewy curled up next to her bed sleeping peacefully, trying to get some sleep. She just couldn't. There were so many things swimming in her mind. The most obvious was the day with Odd. Ah, it was so perfect, she thought. But then again, it wasn't. _

_"Why did you have to kiss him on the cheek, huh?" she asked herself. "Are you an idiot! He doesn't think of you like that." She argued with herself but she continued to think about the holding, the kiss. It was all for warmth, nothing more._

_"Right? It was just because we were cold, right Chewy? Just because I like him, doesn't mean he likes me back." Chewy didn't reply, he was too busy thinking of dog bones & kibble. Oh, how he loved kibble. _

_Katherine turned in her bed & sighed. Just for warmth, just for warmth_

_That wasn't the only thing bothering her. It was that stupid dream she had when she was unconscious. Why she got such a headache is beyond her but it didn't matter to her._

_"All that matters is that dream. It felt so familiar, so real." She remembers the entire dream, beginning with the sound of the piano._

**Katherine was now back in front of the house, except it looked different. Instead of the crumbling & dirty house she originally saw it as, it was now clean, the plants around it was a vibrant green color; it looked alive. The house looked different but the familiar feeling was still there. She walked up to the door. She was almost frightened to open the door so she hesitated. But she took a deep breath and opened it, inside there was light. She stepped it and the floor didn't creak. The house was huge and Katherine wanted to go exploring. But before she could, she heard a voice.**

**_"Aelita, come here. Daddy wants to show you something," _a deep voice said. Katherine heard the pitter-patter of little feet and a little girl run down the stairs to her right. The little girl had pink short hair with a cute dark pink dress, but she didn't get a good look at the girl's face. The girl rushed in the direction of the voice and Katherine followed behind. She found the girl and a man near a piano, the man picked her up and placed her on his lap as he began to play. It was a soft melody. The piano was smooth and clear, the notes made Katherine sway. When he finished playing, Katherine finally saw the girl's face. _That's Aelita, alright. She doesn't change. But wait, what am I doing dreaming of her? _The man turned to the girl.**

**"That was nice right, Aelita?" The girl nodded_. _The man smiled at her, which was barely visible from his large gray mustache. **

**"Then why don't you call down my little pumpkin for me so she can hear too, princess?" Aelita nodded and ran up the stairs happily. _Pumpkin? He wants to play for a pumpkin?_ She returned later, holding the hand of a much smaller girl. _Who was that? _**

**_"Let's go hear daddy—"_ Before she could hear the name she lost to her drowsiness and fell asleep finally. **

**A/N:**

**Sooo...whatcha think? I would have uploaded this yesterday but I kinda got lazy. I kinda didn't know what to put for the piano. I imagined a song by Yiruma called "River Flows in You." It's a beautiful song! Check it out! Anyway, please tell me what you think!**

**REVIEWS ARE NEEDED AND APPRECIATED! Thank you!**


	16. That Song

**Author's**** Note:**

**Another installment to the story that is Necessity of Virtue! I would have posted earlier but I had an exam to study for. Anyway, I hope you love reading this as much as I love writing it! OH! I just saw the first (subbed version) of Code Lyoko:Evolution! Ahh sooo good! Google it!**

**On with the story!**

The gang all woke up and had a normal day, well as close to normal as they could get. Katherine slept a full night and was alert as she usually is in class. Odd, preoccupied with whether or not he should confess to Kat, slept in class. At lunch, they went and sat at their usual table. Yumi sat next to Ulrich. She couldn't see but Ulrich was blushing redder than a tomato. She turned to Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy, how are things on Lyoko?" There hasn't been anything going wrong for two days." Jeremy nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's been relatively quiet. Which is weird for XANA," Jeremy replied eating his lunch food.

"You think it's planning something Einstein," Ulrich said, joining in on the conversation. Jeremy shrugged. Odd joined in after talking a bite of his food, "Well if it does, then it has another thing coming!" He tried to mumble it through his food but it just came out as gibberish. Ulrich chuckled and pointed at him with a plastic fork.

"Why don't you chew your food first before you speak?" Ulrich said chuckling. Odd finished his bite of food and smiled.

"Hey, it's not my fault my mouth is faster than my chewing." Everyone laughed at the jokester Odd.

"Hey Yumi, are you going to eat that?" Odd asked pointing to Yumi's tray of food. "Not anymore," she said pushing it slightly. Odd motioned for Ulrich who was next to Yumi.

"Hey Ulrich, could you pass me Yumi's tray?" Ulrich nodded and reached for her tray while Yumi pushed it toward him. Their hands met but neither of them removed their hands. They stayed like that, looked at each other and then back at their hands. Yumi yanked her hand away and turned her hand. His hand, she thought blushing. His hand was so warm. She turned her head toward the group again. She didn't notice them silently giggling to themselves. Katherine especially. It's so obvious that they have strong feelings for each other. It wasn't like liking someone, it was more. They're just too shy too admit it.

"So, what's going on after school guys?" asked Jeremy quickly making the situation less awkward. Odd said he was going to hang in his room, Ulrich was going to run the track, Yumi was heading home to take care of her little brother & Jeremy was going to be working on Lyoko from his the Super Computer.

"What about you, Aelita?" Aelita smiled her usual smile and said, "I don't know. I'll probably help Jeremy." The group looked at Jeremy who smiled awkwardly. Katherine saw Odd looking at her from the corner of her eye and smiled softly.

"What about you, Kat?" he asked her. She shrugged and smiled.

"Probably study for the physics test," she said casually. Everyone else groaned as they remembered their test.

Later that day, when classes were over and students had the freedom to go around the school, Katherine found herself going to woods. Back to the Hermitage. She grew so curious of it after her dream and her weird headache. She walked the same path. When she reached the house, she stared at it and remembered her strange dream. Aelita lived here, her family. Did they move? How long, Katherine thought. How long has it been since she's been there? Why doesn't she live there anymore?

She slowly began to go inside the house. She was scared she would get a headache again so as she turned the knob to the door and walked in, she braced herself for the pain. But thankfully, it never came. "Thank you," she said softly to herself or the house. Either one would work. She walked slowly forward, seeing the house as it was in dream. She walked forward to another room, the floorboard creaked. In the next room, she saw a large black piano. She stared at it and slowly walked towards it.

She ran her fingers over the keys and sat at the piano seat. She ran her fingers over it again. "Let's see if those years of piano lessons paid off," she muttered to herself. She found the key and began to play the song that she remembered from her dream. The keys were right and the song came out as she saw in her dream. Soft and melodic. She closed her eyes and played it to herself, humming along to the music.

"Katherine?" She gasped and took her hands off the keys, opening her eyes. She saw Aelita looking at her curiously. Katherine stood up, her heart beating fast.

"H-Hi A-Aelita," Katherine said, her hands shaking.

"What are you doing here? How do you know about this place?"

"O-Odd took me by here. I liked it," she said pausing. "This is your house, right?" Aelita nodded.

"It was," she said simply. Aelita gestured to the piano. "You know how to play?" Katherine nodded , still slightly shaking.

"I haven't heard someone play it in a while, could you play something for me?" Aelita said, smiling a gentle smile. Katherine nodded slowly, putting her hands on the keys. Aelita sat next to her in the piano seat fit for two. Katherine took a deep breath and pressed down on the keys. Slowly the sound of the song came into the room. Aelita looked at Katherine, confused. She touched her playing hands slowly, stopping Katherine's playing.

"T-That song," Aelita began, "How do you know that song?" Katherine looked to the floor and her hands fell to the ground.

"I heard it somewhere."

"Where?"

"A dream," Katherine said truthfully. _A dream? _Aelita thought. _What dream did she have to dream of my father's song? Only I know that song, he made it. He made it for me. _Aelita saw Katherine smile awkwardly and shrug.

"It was a weird dream," she said with a chuckle. "Hey Aelita? Can I ask you something?" Aelita shifted in her seat, to face Katherine and nodded. Katherine wondered in her mind how to phrase her question without offending her. _Don't even begin to worry about that. No matter how you phrase it, it'll catch her off guard. Might as well come straight out with it, _she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and asked away.

"Aelita, what happened to your family?" Aelita sat there with her mouth slightly agape, shocked by her question. But before she could even formulate an answer, both their phones ring. They both answered it, and they both hung up.

"It's XANA," Aelita said. Katherine nodded. "To the factory."

**Good? Big Things happening in the next few chapters so be prepared! I'll try to get the updates out when I can. I won't be that lazy! Anyway, see you next time!**

**REVIEWS ARE NEEDED AND APPRECIATED!**


	17. Do the Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

**It's been a while! How's everyone? It's been a month since I last updated! AH! I'm horrible. Sorry for not updating, AP is slowly killing me :/. AP Exams is in two or three months so i'll be slow on updating. Must prepare! Please understand! Anyway, back to the happy part :) Here's your new chapter! Enjoy!**

Aelita and Katherine stood there, for a split second before running off in the direction of the factory. Katherine, still trying to remember the way, had to follow Aelita. When they reached the factory, they got in the elevator to talk to Jeremy before they went to Lyoko. Aelita tried to keep Katherine's question from entering her head, but it wouldn't go away. Why did Odd tell her without her permission? And most importantly, how does she know that song? That song only she and her father are supposed to know. Aelita pushed these thoughts in the back of her mind and went to Jeremy, who was typing away at the Super Computer.

"What is it Jeremy?"

"It's XANA, there's an activated tower."

"Where are the others? We'll be heading to the scanners," Katherine said heading to the elevator. Jeremy cleared his throat and the two girls looked at him, curiously.

"About that. The others are stuck dealing with XANA at Kadic."

"What happened?" He pushed his glasses up. "I don't know. No one is answering their phone. But when I know, I'll be sure to tell you," he said with a reassuring smile. Katherine began to get worried about her cousin & friends. Are they alright? Is Odd ok? Is he in trouble? She wanted to run out of the factory to find them but she knew she couldn't. She had to help Aelita. Katherine nodded.

"Alright," said Aelita and turned to Katherine. "Let's go." They headed to the scanners. They entered and Jeremy began the virtualization process.

"Transfer Aelita." "Transfer Katherine." Jeremy quickly types in the Super Computer.

"Scanner Aelita." "Scanner Katherine." A few more quick taps on the keys of the computer. And then Jeremy hit the final key and said, "Virtualization."

On Lyoko

Katherine landed on her feet, for once, and she stood next to Aelita. They were in the Mountain Sector, surrounded by not exactly sturdy rocks. Kat pulled up her blue veil as Aelita called out to Jeremy.

"Where's the activated tower Jeremy?" They heard Jeremy's voice reply back to them. "If you go straight west then you should find it." Aelita nodded and looked toward Katherine, she smiled.

"Are you ready?" Katherine nodded and they ran off in the direction Jeremy told them. Jeremy was guiding them, telling them that it was pretty far.

"I'll send you your vehicles so you can get there faster. I still can't reach the others," Jeremy said with a hint of worry in his voice. He gave Aelita her overboard.

"Katherine, I don't have a vehicle for you yet but for now you can use Odd's overboard or Ulrich's bike." Katherine wanted to use Odd's overboard really badly but then again she didn't want to raise any red flags about her feelings toward him. It would be better if she took Ulrich's ride, since they were family.

"I'll take Ulrich's bike. I don't know how to ride an overboard," she said with a chuckle. He sent it to her and she got on. It matched Ulrich well, subtle but manly. She started the bike. They went off in the same direction until they were stopped.

"Umm, Jeremy," Aelita said, her voice shaking.

"There are a lot of XANA's monsters here." Jeremy typed some things into his computer, a confused look on his face. "That's odd. They don't show on the computer."

_Well that helps so much, _Katherine thought. She stared at XANA's monsters, all looking at her. Kankrelats came to her first, shooting with their lasers. Katherine's eyes widened at the amount that she had to fight off. There were at least 8 or 9 Kankrelats alone. She took a deep breath. _Only way to get through them is to go forward, _she said motivating herself. She traced her hands on the daggers in her holsters. She took them and threw them at 2 Kankrelats. They exploded and the daggers fell to the floor. She ran to them while the Kankrelats were still shooting at her. The other Monsters were looking for Aelita who had gone in hiding. Katherine took her daggers and hit two more Kankrelats until she finished them all off. Katherine went straight to the Krabs who were coming and shooting at her. She jumped over the lasers and landed onto a rock. She hit a few from this distance and saw some lasers from a Krab going for Aelita.

"Aelita watch out!"

Aelita looked just in time to see the lasers coming to her. But she looked too late to move out of the way. She was stuck with one laser and fell to the floor. There were 4 Krabs going to her to finish the job. They went closer to her just when Katherine jumped on one of their backs. She put the dagger through one and jumped off its back. It exploded, catching the attention of the others. All except one; it kept its attention on Aelita. It walked closer to Aelita, closing in on her. As Aelita, holding onto her stomach, was getting up it shot at her again.

"Aelita no!" Katherine heard Jeremy's voice say. She turned to see Aelita disappeared. Katherine was breathing hard and looked for her. She saw in the corner of her eye a Krab preparing to shoot at her. She ran out of the way and hid behnd a rock. The Krab shot at her anyway, but missed.

"Jeremy! Where's Aelita," she asked. She heard Jeremy respond, "she devirtualized. I'm getting you out of there. We can't do it without her."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm getting you out of Lyoko. We can't get the tower deactivated—"

"Jeremy, I have an idea." Katherine said interrupting him.

"What is it?"

"I need another weapon Jeremy. You said I had more," she said. "Uh," Jeremy began as he typed on his computer. "You have a sword almost like Ulrich's on your back." _Why didn't I feel this last time? _she thought to herself.

"But yours is different from Ulrich's. It's much more powerful and it glows-," he began.

"Purple," she finished for him.

"Yes. It's a sword that has 150 life points. There some other properties of it that I don't understand yet. So I don't suggest—"

"I'm using it," she said assertively. She held onto it and ran her hand over the blade. It was curved at the top, almost like the grim reaper's scythe. The same dragon that was on her daggers now was on the blue blade handle. She loved it. She stood up and climbed the rock she was hiding behind. The Krabs looked at her, but didn't shoot her. They stood there for a moment, watching her. Katherine jumped to one of the Krabs' back and used the blade from her new weapon. The Krab almost instantly exploded and she used it on the others. She loved this new weapon; it was much more powerful than her daggers. She loved this power, this dominance. She stood there, not long after, finished with the Monsters and breathing hard. She returned her new weapon to its holder on her back. She sighed as the power she felt before had now slowly vanished.

"I'm gonna deactivate the tower, Jeremy," she said. "I did it before, maybe I can do it again," she said softly. Katherine waited for his response but only heard Aelita's reassuring voice.

"Go for it, Katherine. See if you can." Katherine nodded and looked to the tower. She heard a voice call to her. _Katherine. Katherine. _It was the voice from last time. A voice she recognized but couldn't place the name or the face. It was coming from the tower. She walked slowly to the tower and entered.

Meanwhile at Kadic (while Katherine & Aelita are in Lyoko)

Odd was going to the food court that was open about this time, when he heard a scream come from across the open campus. It was more like several people screaming and people running in the opposite direction. Odd became suspicious of this and went to one of the people who had stopped to catch their breath.

"Hey what's going on? Why is everyone running?" Before the person could talk, Odd's phone rang.

"Hello? Ulrich?"

"Odd! Yumi and I are in trouble."

"What happened?"

"XANA got Jim again! He's on a rampage but he's not heading toward the Factory."

"He's not?" Ulrich, on the other side, shook his head even if he knew that Odd couldn't see. He was on the other side of the school, in the gym, with Yumi. While Odd was in the cafeteria, with his stomach growling for more food.

"He's completely insane though. There has to be an activated tower in Lyoko. Aelita and Katherine are probably there so go help them. Yumi and I can handle this." Odd's heart began to beat a little faster at the mention of Katherine. He hoped she was ok. She hoped she wasn't struggling with XANA's monster. If he was there, he would protect her from them. But for now, he'd protect the school from XANA.

Suddenly, he heard Evan's voice not far from him.

"Hey! Mr. Delmas let me go!" He turned to see Evan being picked up by the principal and thrown across the pavement. He heard Evan groan. As much as Odd wanted to just stand and see Evan getting a little hurt, he couldn't let things escalate. He didn't like Evan, it was pretty obvious, but he couldn't let XANA hurt others. Odd started to run in that direction to where Evan and Mr. Delmas were. Evan was slowly getting up and Mr. Delmas was coming closer to him, his arms stretched out for him.

"Hey Mr. Delmas!" Odd heard himself say. Mr. Delmas turned, his eyes held the Eye of XANA symbol, "Come talk to me about my grades." Mr. Delmas turned away from Odd and focused on Evan. Odd was confused; XANA usually wants to go after the Lyoko Warriors not others.

"Wow, even when XANA possessed him Mr. Delmas doesn't want to bother with me," Odd said with a chuckle. He looked again at Mr. Delmas and saw he had his hands raised and a sitting bench suddenly lifted into the air. It glowed like purple fires had consumed it. Evan stared at it with wide eyes. Odd stared at it too, his feet not moving. Mr. Delmas stared at Evan, his eyes were black with the XANA symbol. He waved the bench in the direction of Evan, who stood silent with eyes scared. The bench was zooming towards Evan. Odd's legs finally gave in and Odd did what was right (even if he didn't enjoy it). He ran towards Evan, pushing him out of the bench's direction. Odd covered his head, bracing for impact. Odd looked for a moment and saw the white light of the Return to the Past and smiled with a sigh. Then he realized that he just saved the guy who he was competing with for Katherine's heart. _Great, _Odd thought with sarcasm. _He won't even remember what I did for him. Just Great. _

**A/N:**

**OHHH! How was it? Was it worth the wait? Tell me what you think!**

**REVIEWS ARE NEEDED AND APPRECIATED!**

**-Alexa :)**


	18. Hearing

**Author's Note:**

**Another update! The next chapter will be good :) I promise you ! A lot of dialogue in this chapter..just bear with it for a while! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it! On with the story!**

It was the day after the incident with XANA. Odd really wanted to see Katherine since he didn't get to yesterday. He went to find her after the Return to the Past, but Jeremy said she was exhausted and went straight to bed. Jeremy told Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich about the events on Lyoko.

"So if Aelita was devirtualized, who deactivated the tower?" asked Yumi.

"Who else? Kat of course," Odd replied with a proud smile. Ulrich looked at Odd, a concerned and suspicious look on his face.

"Since when did you call Katherine, Kat?" Odd turned his head and smiled. Ulrich let it pass but continued to stare at Odd for a few seconds. They heard an awkward cough and turned back to conversation at hand.

"It was Katherine who deactivated the tower," said Jeremy. "She was really tired when she was off of Lyoko."

"Well doesn't that usually happen? We're always exhausted after getting out of Lyoko."

"True, but hers was different," Jeremy replied. "She was dizzy and talking nonsense."

"What kind of nonsense? Katherine never does that, everything she says makes sense." asked Odd and said that last part softly to himself. Jeremy shook his head, not answering. With Jeremy not answering, Odd began to get nervous. His heart began to beat fast. Was she ok? How was she holding up? Did she miss him as much as he missed her? Yumi saw Odd worry and smile.

"Well if you're so worried, why don't you go," she paused and smirked, "check on her as the good friend that you are." All the others smiled along and urged him on. Odd smiled and Ulrich playfully nudged him.

"The mighty player that all the girls love isn't so mighty anymore." Odd coughed nervously.

"What are you talking about? All the girls at Kadic want me," he said with a little confidence. Ulrich smirked and tugged his backpack onto his shoulders. Jeremy and Aelita were too busy with his laptop, trying to figure out what was going on with Katherine and Lyoko to worry about what was happening between their friends.

"Besides," Odd said. "I just want to check on her as a concerned friend. Ulrich chuckled.

"Ok whatever you say. Just go—"

"Odd! Hey, Odd!" the three, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd, turned to see Evan run up to him. Odd thought, it was, well, odd to Evan even approach him.

"What's he doing here?" he said to himself. Evan stopped in front of him. "Hey Odd," he said with a smile. Odd didn't say anything, all he did was nod. Evan continued without hearing Odd's greeting, even if he wasn't planning on giving one.

"Can we talk?" Odd's expression became confused. "Talk about what?" he asked.

"Please?" Evan pleaded not answering Odd's questions. No one is answering my questions today, Odd thought. It's Ignore Odd's important questions Day. In his mind, Evan was rolling in anger. He clenched his teeth to the point where he thought they might crack. He felt no pain, just anger—but he didn't show that either. Odd sighed and nodded. It might be important, Odd thought. It might be about Katherine. Evan smiled and gestured for him to follow. He took him to a spot where there were little to no people. He turned to Odd, who looked at him waiting for him to tell him what he had to say. Evan Ramsey's face went cold.

"You've got it all wrong, Della Robbia," he said. Odd slowly became more and more confused.

"What are you talking about?" he thought out loud.

"You think just because you saved me that I'll actually be nice and forget the bet."

"Huh? What? Save?" Odd's heart began to beat a little faster and faster. When did he save him? He wouldn't ever. Unless…..

"Don't play dumb, Della Robbia. You may act like it but you're not that stupid."

"Hey! I am not stupid. I can smell food better than my own dog, Kiwi," Odd said. Evan groaned in frustration.

"Don't try to change the subject! Just because you saved me the other day from Mr. Delmas doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Odd was lost for words.

"Y-You remember that?" He was dumbfounded. He remembered? Impossible. It was just completely impossible.

"Of course I remember," he said through his teeth. Then we continued, "You and your Lyoko Warriors think everything will be forgotten after you do something 'brave' well not this time! I won't forget about this or the bet," Evan said, trying not to yell so that it can attract attention. Odd watched as Evan became angrier by the minute. He didn't know if his brain had processed what Evan said correctly. He remembered, Odd thought. He remembered. How could he remember? Didn't Jeremy do the Return to the Past? He could have sworn he did.

So if he did, then why does he remember? A dream maybe.

"You guys make me sick," Evan continued, "Especially you, with your spiky hair and short stature. How can Katherine like someone like you?" Odd, self-consciously, touched his hair. It's not bad hair, right? It's the Lyoko Look, hottest thing around, Odd thought.

"I'm gonna take her away from you. She'll be mind," Evan said.

"What do you mean?" Odd, oblivious to what Evan said, only remained in his thoughts. Evan groaned and turned slightly to the left. His lip twitched into a smile. But he didn't show it when he turned back to Odd.

"I mean, are you still in for the bet? The bet to win Katherine's heart." Odd nodded. He wasn't going to let Katherine get hurt by Evan. He liked her and he had to protect her , even if it is through this stupid bet.

"Yeah," Odd said. "I'm still in for the bet." Evan smiled an evil smile when he heard a soft, shaken voice behind Odd speak.

"Is that I am?" Odd spun around and saw Katherine, in blue jeans, a brown cotton shirt with fluffy boots on her small feet. Both of their hearts dropped and began to beat faster as they saw each other.

_What did she just hear?_ Odd thought.

_What did I just hear? _Katherine thought.

**Ohhhh! What will happen next? Well I know! As I said before, my updates will be getting slower this next month or two because of the AP Exams coming up..gotta crack open those books and study, study, study! Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter! I love to hear your responses**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE NECESSARY AND APPRECIATED!**


	19. Two Sisters and a Confession

**Author's Note:**

**Hiii! After a long break, I am finally back! Sorry about that, I had (and still have) alot of personal things going on. But I was looking through my reviews one day, and it made me smile to think a lot of people liked my story. I felt bad for leaving it at that dramatic point...so I'll just leave you at another dramatic point. :) I swear that I will finish this story, it just may take a while. Anyway, let's get back to Kat & Odd !**

"Katherine. Let me explain," Odd said. Katherine had a hurt look on her face and shook her head.

"No, It's ok. All this makes sense now." It finally made sense, Katherine thought. It made sense why Odd was so nice to her and always complimented her. But it didn't make sense why she believed it.

"It was all for a bet," she said under a breath. The other members of the Lyoko Warriors looked on at the scene in front of them. What was going on, they had no idea. But Odd looked in trouble, friendship wise at least. Ulrich took a step toward the two. Yumi took his arm, preventing him from going.

"Leave them," she said simply.

"But—"

"They have to solve it by themselves."

"It's time they realized their feelings for each other anyway," Aelita said with a smile. Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremy looked at her.

"Oh come on, it's not like you guys didn't know." They continued to look on at the two.

Odd watched on as Katherine walked away from him, completely oblivious to Evan smiling behind him. Katherine wanted to run away but she couldn't get her legs to go any faster. Odd wanted to go to her but he, on the other hand, couldn't move his legs. Katherine made her way to the woods, the only place where she could be alone for a while. Her room would be the first place everyone would think of, it wasn't safe. At least not to her. She wanted to feel safe, in a place where it would be quiet enough to hear her heartbeat. The first place she thought of was the Hermitage…the place she knew the least. It made her feel safe though, loved even though she didn't know anyone who had once lived there. She went into the house and saw the stairs leading upstairs. She slowly walked toward it climbed up until she reached the second floor.

It's just as dirty as the floor before, maybe more.

Pictures that once aligned the wall beautifully now lay scattered and broken on the floor. She saw a door opened wide enough to see a hint of the pink wallpaper in that room. She walked forward, toward the room and saw inside it. It was a child's room, maybe Aelita's, fit for a child of 5 or 6. A girl's room probably, judging from the pink bed, pink wallpaper, and pink rug on the floor. As she stepped inside, she had the same feeling from before come over her. A raging headache.

Here it comes again. No, please, no. The pain felt like a ton of bricks were being held on top of her head. The pressure of it all made her dizzy and she grasped the first thing in reach. But as she touched the bed post, she fell onto the bed blacking out.

Odd was sitting on a bench not far from where the situation with Katherine had occurred. His hands clenched near his head. He felt like there was a dark cloud floating over his head, just like in the cartoons.

Why did I get myself into this? Why did I even say yes to that stupid bet? He rose from the bench and looked at the other teens on their merry way to lunch. One of those teens was Ulrich, he came towards Odd with a soda in hand and handed it to him.

"Come on Odd, let's go to lunch. It'll take your mind off of things." Ulrich tried to give his best friend a reassuring smile and said, "I hear they have macaroni for lunch today."

"I'm not hungry," Odd said with a sigh and went off in search of Katherine. Ulrich's jaw dropped and eyes widened. Did...Did he...Did he just reject food?

Yumi was on her way to lunch when she sees Ulrich in a daze in Odd's direction. She went to him and touched his shoulder.

"Ulrich? Are you alright?" Ulrich blinked and stood straight when he saw Yumi by his side.

"Odd really isn't good, he even rejected food." Yumi rose one eyebrow and looked in the direction that Odd went.

"They'll be fine. They both like each other and it's almost impossible to avoid each other." Yumi nudged Ulrich. "Hey, you want to go to lunch with me?" Ulrich looked at her and nodded, smiling at his crush. As they headed to the lunch room, Odd searched for Katherine.

"She's not in her room, at lunch, near the girl's bathrooms. Where could she be?" Odd was speaking to himself, wondering where would she go. She's new, she barely knows the secret places about Kadic. If I were Kat, where would I go? She doesn't know a lot of places, just the Factory, her room, her classes, and..Aelita's house. Of course.

_**Katherine woke up in the same room, except now it was filled with life. The pink of the walls became vibrant and there was giggling around her. She heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet running throughout the room and light breathing. She looked up and saw two girls, one bigger than the other, running around in a circle. They were giggling, smiling like children do. Aelita, Katherine thought. She's one of them...but who's...the other girl? Aelita and the other girl looked older than in the last stared at the much smaller girl with brown hair. She giggled the most out of the two, enjoying the time with Aelita. She's lucky, Katherine thought. I wish I had a friend when I was little. Katherine watched as the two girls became exhausted and fell onto bed fit for Aelita. The younger one, hugged Aelita and cuddled into her shoulder.**_

_**"You're the best big sister in the whole world Aelita," she heard the brown-haired girl say. So, Aelita has a sister? I wonder where she is and her parents too. Suddenly, Katherine heard a man's voice come from downstairs. **_

_**"Pumpkin, Princess can you come down here for a minute? Daddy wants to show you something." It was the same man's voice from the other dream. It sounds so familiar but I can't put my finger on it. Both girls' head popped up and looked toward the door.**_

_**"Aelita, Katherine, come on," she heard the man say, but it was fading. What did he just say?**_

_**"Katherine. Katherine come on." Don't think too hard, Katherine told herself. Don't assume things. Aelita just has a sister named Katherine. That's completely logical.**_

_**"Katherine, wake up." It was a different voice...it was..Odd? Katherine's surroundings slowly faded as she woke up.**_

Odd continued to nudge her and call to her. He found her lying sprawled on the bed upstairs in a kid's room. What was she doing here? he thought. Odd couldn't worry about that now, he needed to make sure she was OK. And then make sure that Katherine understood what she heard.

"Katherine, please wake up," he said once more. Finally, her eyes fluttered opened. Odd sighed in relief. Katherine groaned and held her head, even if it didn't hurt anymore.

"Odd? What are you doing here?" Katherine sat up straight, trying to get her head to stop spinning.

"I went to look for you. I couldn't find you anywhere at Kadic so I thought I'd try here. And here you are," he tried to say with an awkward smile.

"Why did you-" She stopped herself. Oh wait, I remember..I remember why I went to hide in the first place. The bet.

"I-I didn't want people to find me. I need to think clearly, about what I heard," she said, looking to the floor. Odd sat next to her, looking at her.

"Kat, about what Ramsey and I were talking about," he started and trailed off.

"Did I hear right?" she questioned him. "Did you really make a bet? And I was the reward?"

"No!" he said immediately but when Katherine looked at him, with puffy eyes, he couldn't lie. "Well, I mean, yes. But let me explain."

"So, all this time, you were just being nice to me because of a bet?" Odd sighed. If she would let me explain then she wouldn't ask so many questions!

"Kat, I only made that bet because he pressured me into it. He likes you and he said he could get you before I did."

"B-Before you did?"

"Yeah," Odd started to scratch the back of his neck nervously. "I wasn't nice to you because of the bet, I just like spending time with you," he said. "It's fun."

"Then, why did you make the bet?" Katherine tried to see things in Odd's way. But, she still felt deceived.

"I don't know," Odd whined, laying down. "I was an idiot. I just didn't want him to trick you into liking him. He knew my secret and he used it against me to make you angry at me." Katherine turned to him.

"What secret?" Odd sighed, his chest tightened. Go on, Odd. Don't be pathetic...tell her the truth. Come out with it! He sat back up and looked back at Katherine.

"Honestly," he said letting out a big sigh. Inside, he tried to not let his nerves get the better of him, "My secret was that I really like you, Kat. And Evan said I was pathetic for liking you because you didn't like me. You deserved someone like him, but he's bad news Kat. Trust me, he's got bad pretty boy written all over him. And he-" He heard Kat giggle and smile softly.

"You talk a lot more when you're nervous, Odd," she said to him, still laughing. Odd smiled nervously, suddenly feeling the room get a little hot. It's just my nerves.

"He's wrong you know," she muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Huh?"

"You're not pathetic, Odd," she said as she pushed her bangs a little out of the way. "Because I really like you too."

**The Confession! It finally happened! Please tell me what you think :) It really does put a smile on my face**

**Oh! And i'm proud to say that I got a 4 out of 5 on on AP US History Exam B)...but a 2..out of 5 on AP Language & Comp...I guess persuasion isn't my forte :/ but at least I didn't give up!**

**Anyway..pleasee revieww :)**

**-AbstractAlexia**


	20. He Won't Give Up

**Author's Note: **

**Hi :) I'm back after a long hiatus...again. Sorry x.x Applying to college and thinking about what you want to do for the rest of your life sucks. Having trouble figuring out my major. If only there was a fanfiction major and I could get a job pretty quick..there would be no stress. But there isn't -_-. So I have to think about a profession. Any ideas for me? Ugh! The struggle of a High School Senior! Anyway, sorry. Forgive me for this short chapter. It's a filler. Enjoy it though!**

Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita were at lunch. Ulrich kept turning his head toward the lunch room door to see if Odd or Katherine would come through any minute. Where are they, he thought. Did something happen to them? XANA attack? These thoughts flooded in his head and they stopped him from eating his lunch. The incomplete group sat and chatted when they saw Odd and Katherine walk to their table, stealing glances at each other, and holding hands. Ulrich looked at this, his face confused. Apparently something did happen, something he wasn't expecting at all. Are-are they together? My best friend and my cousin, Ulrich thought.

I knew I was right, Aelita thought smiling. Odd and Katherine sat down, without a word, blushing tomato red. It was silent from everyone, the others stared at Kat and Odd.

"So.." Ulrich began. He didn't know how to ask.

"So, it finally happened?" asked Jeremy. Katherine giggled from her nerves.

"Are you two together?" asked Aelita, smiling warmly. Odd blushed and nodded shyly. Aelita giggled and clapped her hands. The young couple blushes and turned their heads away from the group. As the group was getting over the initial shock, Odd reached under the table and grasped Katherine's hand softly. She looked at him, blushing and smiled.

"Aw, they look so shy together," exclaimed Aelita over the new couple. The bell rang for the next class, stopping Aelita from making any more comments on the two.

The couple walked into the next class, separating into their seats. Their classmates went silent and stared at them**_._**

**_"Are those two together?" one classmate said._**

**_"Why were they holding hands?" another said._**

**_"The freaks got together," someone said snickering to someone._** Odd ignored them, he really didn't care what people thought. All that mattered was that he was happy and so was Kat. But Katherine cared what people thought. She heard those comments. She wasn't embarrassed by being together with Odd, but they weren't freaks. She tried to ignore them, concentrating on the lesson.

Every classmate had a different comment to make as they watched the two. Evan was among the classmates, watching. He gripped his pencil, hard to the point of breaking it. He stared holes into both their faces.

_The two...are together?_ After all he tried to keep them apart, to try and get Katherine to like him, she chose him? Katherine and Odd? His anger boiled inside of him. For a moment, his eyes turned to the black XANA symbol. But they went back to normal a second later. _Control. I need control. I can't get out of control. Not now.._

Evan paid no attention to the lesson, just on Katherine._ I won't lose to him. I won't lose._ He would show her, he would show her what it's like to mess with Evan Ramsley. She's not supposed to get close to them, he'll stop it. He'll just have to make things interesting. If this doesn't work, he'll be in trouble.

So, good? I'm trying to update as best as I can. Sorry again for my high school struggled and my laziness x.x

**REVIEWS ARE NEEDED AND APPRECIATED :) They really are. Thanks for reading :)**

**I wrote this in celebration of my birthday that was on Sunday. I finally turned 17 omg :D **


	21. The Plan Begins

Evan waited and waited until he knew it was time to strike a week later. He kept an eye on them all, all the Lyoko Warriors. He kept an eye on the couple and each time his body boiled in anger. Now, He kept an eye on Jeremy, the brains of the pathetic group. Jeremy and Aelita were sitting on the science table, with Jeremy's laptop in front of him as they were looking at something curiously. Evan felt like he knew what they were talking about. No, in fact, he knew exactly what they were talking about. A smirk formed on his face as they quickly typed and chatted in a whisper. Little did they know that he was listening in.

"Jeremy, did you see that?" The pink haired Aelita said to him. Jeremy pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and moved closer to the computer. The computer flashed red, a small dot in the middle of the screen where the map of Lyoko was displayed.

"There's an activated tower, Jeremy. We have to go." Jeremy nodded, quietly and took out his phone.

"I'll call the gang, let's start to head there now." As the two closed the laptop, Evan smirked and rose from his chair, exiting the classroom. The plan was about to talk place. Let it begin, Evan thought with a smile. Let it fall apart, **little by little. **

******A/N**: ****Sorry for this rare updates. To be honest, I lost confidence in where I was going with the story, (plus I had a lot of school things to do, college things. etc.) so I took time off of it. But I'm back now, (seriously this time) and I decided to give you a leading up into the next chapter, which I'm finishing up now ^.^ I hope you look forward to the rest of the story !


	22. Difficult Situations (Phase 1)

Meanwhile, the still new couple walked hand-in-hand by the math classes, enjoying their time together. Still, even after a week, Odd couldn't believe it. They're actually together, together as in couple and not as in the same room anymore. It made his heart beat twice as hard if he thought back to it, so he tried not to. But it still thumped when he looked at Katherine.

"We haven't been to Lyoko in a while," Katherine said after they enjoyed their moment of silence. Odd nodded.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing. Maybe XANA finally decided that we're too good for him," he said with a smile. Katherine giggled, smiling brightly.

"Mhm, he's finally scared of a big purple cat," she said sarcastically, looking up at him. Their eyes met and he pouted, playfully hurt by her words.

"Hey, its a big purple cat that shoots laser arrows. Besides you can protect me, right?" She nodded as he pulled her close to him, hugging her. Suddenly, they both heard a scream outside in the courtyard. The two looked at each other curiously and walked slowly to a nearby window, that looked out towards the courtyard. They scanned the area, the green trees and the green grass were a vibrant color and the breeze was a little chilly. What caught their attention was a few students running quickly, looking behind them every so often. There was another scream, a yell that sounded near them.

"H-Hey! Katherine! Odd!" The couple turned around, to see Billy, a boy that was in their Physics class run towards them, waving his hands frantically. Katherine watched him as he came to them, breathing hard.

"G-Guys, did you hear? The electricity is going completely insane in the science lab! Computers and equipment are going completely haywire. The connections and wires are moving my themselves, freaked us all out, I ran as soon as I had the chance." Odd looked at Katherine, Katherine looked at Odd. Another scream was heard in the courtyard.

"Odd, you should go check out the science room. I'll check here, let Jeremy know, ok?" Odd hesitated.

"Uh-uh, I'm not leaving you by yourself," he said. There was no way, Odd thought. Not for all the food in the cafeteria was he going to leave her. Nope, nope, nope. Katherine sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"There's no time to argue, Odd. Go, I'll be fine." Another scream and frantic footsteps made Odd finally nod.

"Ok, just be careful. Meet you back here, ok?" Odd said. Katherine nodded and turned away from him to run towards the stairs leading down to the courtyard. Odd watched her go, still worried, and turned the opposite way, the fastest way to the science hall. As he ran, he took out his phone and dialed Jeremy.

"Einstein, how's it going over there in Lyoko land?"

"Not good, Odd. Get over here, there's an activated tower. XANA is being really difficult today," Jeremy replied. Odd could hear the sound of the computer keys being clicked by the genius.

"You're telling me. He just split me and my girlfriend apart, if that's not being difficult I don't know what is." Even in this situation, Odd felt a warm and giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he said 'girlfriend.' His happy reality was put on pause for the moment, thanks to XANA.

"Odd, now's not the time for jokes!" As Odd neared the science lab, he slowed down. He walked into the science lab, but there was...something...something weird.

"Hey Jeremy, I'm going to call you back. I'm not gonna make it, so tell Ulrich and Yumi, ok? Gotta go." Before Jeremy could muster a reply, Odd hung up the phone. He looked around the science lab, waiting for a sign of XANA to fight or run away from, either one would work nicely.

"Hello?" he said aloud. Everything was in its place, the test tubes were perfectly aligned on each lab table, the projector was in the middle of the classroom and the computers in the back were in good condition, from the outside. No cracks, nothing missing, nothing that looks as if there was an attack at all. So, Odd thought. Why did Billy say that? Suddenly, there was a loud whoosing sound startling Odd as he turned to the source of the sound. The door to the science lab was closed, slammed shut to be exact. Odd ran to the door, trying to pry it out but it wouldn't budge. His heart began to beat faster, sweat began to form on his brow. As he looked through the window, he could see the head that belonged to Billy, looking through the glass too. Odd saw him and felt relief. He could help Odd, he could get him out.

"Hey! Billy! Open the door! I need to get out," Odd yelled through the door, banging on the door. Billy looked at Odd apologetically.

"Sorry, man! Can't do that, gotta go," Billy said, running away from the scene with a smirk. Odd groaned in frustration and laid his head on the wooden door.

"Well, well well. Thanks, XANA! Really good timing," Odd complained as he tried to break the glass by hitting it with his fist, it wouldn't break. He had to find a way. He had to get back to Katherine.

"Hello, Odd." Odd heard the voice, that voice that angered him on the inside. He turned back into the classroom. Evan Ramsey stood in the middle of the classroom, smirking at the Lyoko Warrior.

"Oh great, make my day any worse," Odd muttered.

* * *

><p>As Odd was in a bit of a jam, Lyoko wasn't any better. Jeremy was quickly typing into the Supercomputer, trying to locate the activated tower through the Superscan while Aelita was being virtualized. It was weird though, he couldn't. He couldn't find the tower.<p>

"Hm, that's strange," he said, out loud. Aelita, in Lyoko, talked to Jeremy as she walked around in the Forest area, wondering where to go from here.

"Jeremy? Which way do I go?" At that moment, Ulrich and Yumi came into the factory, and stood by Jeremy.

"Alright Jeremy, Yumi and I are going to the scanners." Jeremy didn't respond, he was too preoccupied with the computer, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Maybe, he thought, it was a malfunction with a code or maybe he pressed the wrong keys. But he's done it so many times, it had basically become automatic for him. So, why didn't it work? Why couldn't he find the activated tower? Jeremy remembered that Yumi and Ulrich were probably in the scanners by now, waiting for him to initiate the process. He quickly snapped out of it and typed more into the Supercomputer.

"Transfer Ulrich." A few more clicks. "Transfer Yumi."

"Scanner Ulrich." "Scanner Yumi." He then pressed the final key and said, "Virtualization."

On Lyoko, Ulrich and Yumi met up with Aelita was standing out in the open in the Forest Area, smiling at them.

"Hey Aelita, where's the tower?" Aelita shrugged.

"I'd like to know too." Ulrich spoke to Jeremy, looking out for any monsters that may be hiding or sneaking up on them.

"Jeremy, where's the tower?"

Jeremy, with so many files and codes on his screen, was confused and typing away.

"I-I don't know. I can't find it anymore. The Superscan doesn't pick up any tower, I don't get it. It worked today in class, but now it's gone." Ulrich sighed and shook his head.

"Great, now what?" Aelita looked to the ground, the green that surrounded the virtual world's ground, pausing with her eyes closed for a moment. When she opened her eyes again, she looked toward the two others.

"I can feel XANA's pulsation. It can lead us to the tower," she said, looking around the area. She told them to follow her as she tried to pinpoint where the pulsations converged. They began to painstakingly follow them. Ulrich, just in case, took out his katana in the event of meeting any Monsters.

"This is going to take forever, we don't have time for this," complained Yumi with a sigh. Ulrich put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile as they hurried off to find where the pulses met, then they would know the area where the tower would be. They had to hurry, things at Kadic weren't getting any easier.

* * *

><p>Odd stared at Evan for a few moments, rubbing his eyes to make sure that what he was seeing was real and not a figment of his imagination. When his eyes didn't remove the image of Evan, Odd sighed.<p>

"Aw what a shame, I thought I was dreaming." Evan smirked at him and came closer to Odd, walking with slow and calculated steps.

"You don't seem too surprised to see me, Odd," Evan said calmly.

"Ay, what can I say? Nothing really fazes me anymore," Odd said with a smile. Odd pauses for a moment then says, "So, uh, any idea why I'm locked in a science lab with another guy?"

"You'd be amazed what people would do for just $20, like lock someone in a room," Evan says smiling, "But, maybe you should ask your friend XANA why." Odd couldn't help but smirk back at him, laughing on the inside yet there was still confusion in his voice.

"You see," Odd said smiling, "I wouldn't call XANA a friend. XANA is more like that friend you really don't want to be around because they're trying to destroy the world." Evan chuckled. This guy, Evan thought. This guy was beginning to get annoying. He has always been annoying, but Evan was reaching the limit of his tolerance level. Odd was preventing him from doing what he had to do, Odd was preventing him from completing his task. He had to be taken care of.

"Well, XANA and I are close friends," Evan says, blinking his eyes and they suddenly turn black with the red XANA symbol in the position of his pupils. Odd, taken aback, gasps as he takes a few steps back.

"Woah, I mean I knew you a bit weird, but this is a new level of weird." Was he possessed by XANA? Or were Odd's eyes playing tricks on him? Hopefully the second one, that would be best. Definitely the best option of the two. Yet, even in with two options, more likely that the first option was correct, Odd was startled and trying hard to not show it.

"Are you surprised now, Odd?" Evan said, now in a darker and deep tone, robotic almost.

"Off all the people to possess, XANA chooses you? Oh great, just great." Evan chuckles, raises his hand and Odd levitates in the air.

"Woah, h-hey! Let me down!" cried Odd. Evan glares at him. With both of his hands up towards the ceiling, Evan slowly raises off the ground until he is at an eye-to-eye level with Odd. Their eyes meet and Odd feels a cold rush of air through his spine, accompanied with the fear he was already feeling.

"I'm not possessed, idiot," Evan paused, then continued, "XANA created me, XANA made me, to do what it wants," Evan explained.

"What does it want?" Odd said, still getting over the fact that he was at least 3 feet in the air and in front of Evan, or whatever it was, with XANA eyes staring back at him. Evan chuckled again.

"XANA's new and improved, Odd, it's learning. And now it wants something that was taken a long time ago, only then will it be strong enough to destroy this ugly and pitiful world. It'll be invincible then." Odd was beginning to open his mouth to ask something else, when he paused, closing his mouth. He thought for a moment, and then looked at the thing in front of him.

"Why are you telling me all this anyway? Not a great villain if you ask me," Odd complained. Evan, getting sick of his back talk and smart mouth, flicks his hand and sends Odd flying to hit the wall behind him. He falls with a thump and lands on the floor. Odd laid there for a moment, unable to move or say anything, the pain in his back was unbearable. But it all makes sense now, Odd thought. That's why Evan said Lyoko Warrior before, now that he thought back to it. That's why he remembered everything even after the Return to the Past. It was slowly coming together, Odd thought as he began to slowly pick himself up, onto his hands and knees with his arms trembling. Evan looked down at him.

"Why am I telling you this? Because no one else is suspicious. Don't you get it? No one will believe you, Odd. Not the teachers, not Mr. Delmas, not your little gang of Lyoko Warriors. Not even your precious Katherine. No one will believe that Evan Ramsey is danger to anyone." Evan was enjoying this, this dominance he had over the weak Odd. He smiled down at Odd. These human feelings felt good, very good.

"Oh, speaking of Katherine. You may want to go see her now," Evan paused, "before I get there." Odd felt a pain in his heart at the mention of Katherine. She was in danger, she needed him. Evan chuckled softly as his form slowly faded, transforming into a purple fog. The fog disappeared under the crack of the locked door, leaving Odd struggling to get up, the Lyoko Warriors aimlessly wandering around and Katherine in terrible danger.

**A/N: **I still got it! I hope you enjoyed it ^.^ Reviews are needed and appreciated, thank you :)


	23. Anything but Normal

Katherine ran towards the courtyard, where there were still teens and kids alike running in the opposite direction that she was running in. What could be going on, she thought as she looked around for any signs of XANA. She saw nothing but people running away, everything else seemed normal, or as normal as a world with XANA could get.

"What's happening? Why is everyone running away?" she asked herself. She stopped in her tracks, as one middle schooler was rushing by her, Katherine grabbed her by the arm and turned her in her direction.

"Hey, what's going on?" Katherine asked. The middle schooler merely pointed in left of them. Katherine could feel the poor girl's body shake from fear and the look in her eyes confirmed it. Katherine looked in that direction, the direction where the girl pointed in and didn't see anything. Was it all in their head? Was it all in hers? She walked slowly forward, her eyes glued in the same direction trying to figuring out what was going on

"Ah! It-It's on the floor!" yelled a student. Katherine's eyes slowly made their way to the floor, and they grew wide at the electrical wires began to move on their own, slithering their way through her legs. The wires, as if they were pulled out of the socket, curled around her feet. As she felt the cold and plastic wiring make its way on both her legs up and up, curling up and around her body. She was frozen, she didn't know what to do. I don't know if I can do anything, she thought as her heart began to race. As the wires tightened against her body, she began to struggle more, moving her shoulders, her legs in an attempt to get the pesky wires off of her. But they had a mind of their own as they tightened against her arms and her legs. They shocked her every minute, making her wince in pain.

Odd, she thought, unable to scream or talk, where is Odd? With each electrical shock, her body shuddered and became numb, yet her thoughts began to drift to the group and their safety. Were they alright? Did they deactivate the tower yet? Is Aelita in the tower? Where was Odd? Was he ok? Or was he in the same predicament as she is? She hoped for all their safety. With each minute, the shocks became stronger and stronger that if she could scream she would, to the top of her lungs she would scream. But she couldn't, her body was giving up, it couldn't take this pain anymore. She felt her body give in to the pain as she closed her eyes and sent into darkness.

Suddenly, a purple mist slowly began to surround her. It remained at her feet, until it transformed itself into the teenage boy, Evan. He smirked as he looked at his work. Evan Ramsley raised his hands and thus raising an unconscious Katherine into the air, her head slumped to her chest. With one hand still raised, Evan lowered his other hand and rose it once again. A cloud of purple fog manifested at Katherine's feet, slowly beginning to rise and build in size, engulfing Katherine.

"Kat!" Evan's head snapped up at the sound, but as he saw the desperate Odd run in his direction, he smirked.

"You're too late, Odd." Odd looked at the purple mist that surrounded his girlfriend with a confused look.

"What are you doing to her? Put her down!" he exclaimed. Evan chuckled and shook his head.

"It doesn't work that way, little Odd." It doesn't work that way at all. XANA made him, programmed him for its bidding, only it can tell Evan what to do. Odd had no power, he never did. XANA was going to finally destroy world. There would be no Odd, no Lyoko Warriors to worry about, no more human feelings like love to deal with. Soon, he thought to himself. Soon, it'll all be over. He looked at Odd as Odd walked closer to Katherine, trying to jump to her and wake her up from this nightmarish reality.

"Don't you know, Odd?" Evan said softly to himself, continuing to smirk at Odd's struggle, "She doesn't belong to you, she never did." What XANA wants, XANA gets.

* * *

><p>Back on Lyoko, there began to be progress. Aelita, accompanied by both Ulrich and Yumi, made their way to the spot where the XANA pulsations converged. They looked around, looking for some type of sign that the tower was nearby. Ulrich kept turning his head from one side to another, in an attempt to find that stupid tower, that he was afraid that his head would snap off. He let out a groan of frustration, scraping his katana against the grass of the Forest Area.<p>

"Ugh, we'll never find it!"

"Oh, come on Ulrich, don't give up," Yumi said as she kept close to Aelita in case of an attack.

"Yeah Ulrich," said Jeremy from the factory, "You can't give up! Especially since Odd and Katherine could be in danger, they need us." Not too long ago, Jeremy received a phone call from Odd, asking to see how things were on Lyoko, hoping that the three had found the tower. When Jeremy told him that things weren't any better, Odd hung up out of frustration. It was odd, no pun intended, that he would do that. It's rare that Odd is ever angry or frustration. So, why now? It was stressful on all of them, he wasn't the only one. Probably, because of Katherine, Jeremy thought. He always felt protective over her, but it was worse now that they were an item. As Jeremy thought, his computer began to beep as red dots appeared on the screen.

"Guys, 5 Monsters to your left. Looks like Two Krabs, a Tarantula, and 3 Kankrelats." Even in this stressful situation where most hearts would be pounding, Ulrich couldn't help but smile and let out a "Yes!" At the exclamation, Yumi looked at him in confusion as she took out her fans, the Monsters fast approaching and now visible to them.

"Yes?" she questioned. Ulrich chuckled and nodded, getting into his battle position.

"Yeah," he said, "That means we're getting close." Yumi agreed with him in her mind, taking her eyes from her secret crush and looking at the Monsters. She, with a concentrated mind, threw one of her pink with soft red accents fan towards a Kankrelat, splitting it into two. She threw her other one and it sliced another Kankrelat to the right of the one that just got obliterated.

Ulrich ran towards one of the Krabs, backflipping onto his back, and plunging his katana into the middle of the Krab. He, then, backflipped off of the Krab and watched as it exploded into pixels.

"Guys! We don't have time, something is seriously wrong at the school!"

"Way ahead of you, Jeremy!" exclaimed Ulrich. As Yumi threw her fans to her left, in the direction of the remaining Krab, the Krab quickly and robotically moved to the right and away from the fans. Yumi groaned in frustration, unaware of the Tarantula shooting towards her. Two lasers were shot in her stomach and in her shoulder. She held onto her stomach as the pain built up and felt like burning in her intestines. Ulrich looked to her, feeling a lump in his chest as she fell to the ground, and looked back at the Monsters, not moving as if they were staring at them, sizing them up and waiting for their next move.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich yelled as two clones appeared next to them. "Go!" The two clones began to work on the remaining Krab and Tarantula as the real Ulrich ran to Yumi. He crouched down to her level and touched her arm in concern. Yumi looked at him, with both a pink tint to her cheeks as well as the look of pain in her eyes. One of the clones was quickly eliminated just as it finished off the Krab, leaving only one to protect and get rid of XANA's monsters. Ulrich put his arm around her waist and helped her get to her feet. Yumi looked over Ulrich's shoulder to see the last clone being eliminated and the Tarantula turn to them, shooting in their direction.

"Move!" Before Ulrich could react, Yumi pushed him to the ground and fell with him to evade the lasers. The lasers passed by them and Yumi looked to see that she was on top of Ulrich, their faces only centimeters away, their lips even closer. Both their faces turned a dark red as they stared at each other, almost frozen in position. Ulrich's eyes went from her eyes to her lips and he made up his mind, he leaned forward toward Yumi's lips in the hopes of capturing a kiss from her. Yumi's eyes slowly began to flutter closed as she awaited the touch of his lips.

"Yumi! Ulrich! Help!" At the sound of Aelita's cry for help, the two, as quick as lightning, staggered to their feet with their hearts flustered. The Tarantula was near a large boulder where Aelita had gone to for hiding. Aelita walked behind the large boulder, pressing her back against the boulder hiding from XANA's Monster. She, suddenly, felt her back give way as there was nothing against her back, no rock, no solid. She fell in, Aelita let out a yelp as she looked around her new surroundings.

"Aelita! Aelita, where are you?" Yumi yelled out as she and Ulrich finished off the Tarantula with both fans and katana.

"She's in the tower, guys," explained Jeremy. "XANA disguised the tower as a boulder, Aelita fell in. She found it." The two let out a sigh of relief, knowing that things would go back to being normal, at least for now.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Necessity of Virtue is officially in its final stretch! Everything will be revealed soon ^.^ Reviews are needed and appreciated :)


	24. Silently (Phase 2)

Things weren't going back to normal, not even after the Return to the Past. Katherine was now in the nurse's office, laying on the mat provided by the nurse for her patients. Her eyes wouldn't open, not even a little twitch from her, but thankfully she was still breathing. No matter the case, she wasn't up and walking about and that's what worried poor little Odd, who now stood by her side, watching her in the case of her waking up. This wasn't like the last time, in the Hermitage on their 'date,' this wasn't like that at all. Maybe she was in the same condition, unconscious and laying perfectly still, but this was different. She didn't 'return to the past,' she stayed in the same place, in the middle of the courtyard, laying there until someone called the nurse. Odd watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took, wondering when she would wake so he could hold her again and never leave her side like that again.

"Odd," he heard a voice behind him say. Without looking back, not wanting to take his eyes off his fragile girlfriend, Odd knew that it was Ulrich. With a sigh, Ulrich put his hand on Odd's shoulder, trying to comfort both himself and Odd. His cousin was in the nurse's office, XANA was getting closer and closer to them, and he failed to kiss Yumi, things weren't looking up for the Lyoko Warrior. Still, he had to offer some comfort for his best friend, maybe it would help him as well.

"How is she?" Ulrich paused, "Did anything change?" Odd simply shook his head, looking down at Katherine, with his hand over hers.

"She's gonna wake up, Odd," he tried to reassure Odd, "She's gonna wake up." Odd nodded again, rubbing his thumb against the palm of her hand.

"I know she will," Odd finally said, "But I want to know why she's like this in the first place."

"We all do, Jeremy doing his own research, Aelita and Yumi are helping him, we're trying Odd."

"It's not enough," Odd muttered to himself, "I know who did this," Odd said, loud enough for Ulrich to hear, catching his attention.

"It's XANA, obviously Odd. We're trying to figure out why." Odd shook his head, looking for comfort in Katherine's form so he wouldn't be overcome with anger at the memory of what happened just a few hours ago.

"XANA has a little lackey, in this school," he said.

"You mean like he possessed someone?" Odd shook his head again. _No one will believe you, Odd._ The earlier words of Evan rang in his head like a bell. Was it true? They're my friends, Odd thought. They've been my friends for years, of course they would believe me. They have to believe me, its the truth.

"I'll tell you, I'll tell everyone, I just need someone to watch Katherine," he paused, looking at her porcelain face once more, "I don't want her to be alone."

"I'll watch her," another voice said, as someone entered the room. The fluffy pink hair of Aelita bounced as she walked into the room with a smile on her face. "I was meaning to visit her anyway. I'm sure Jeremy will tell me everything when you tell them." Odd hesitated leaving, holding Katherine's hand, her soft skin against his that made him not want to let go. He felt a pang in his chest at the thought of leaving her. Aelita came closer and touched his hand that was holding Katherine's, Odd's hand softened and released her, much to his dismay.

"It's ok, Odd. She won't leave my sight. Promise," Aelita reassured him with a soft smile. Odd nodded slowly, walking towards the door of the nurse's office, still watching Katherine's sleeping figure. Please, Odd thought as he followed Ulrich to Yumi and Jeremy. Be safe, Katherine. Please wake up.

* * *

><p>"That can't be true, Odd," reasoned Jeremy, pushing up his glasses. "It's not logical." As soon as he reached Jeremy's room, he found Jeremy and Yumi as they sat by his computer and let it all out. The whole entire story of Evan, the evil him that was created by XANA.<p>

"How is it not logical? You gotta believe me! Evan told me himself. He said, 'XANA created me, XANA made me to do what it wants.' Those were his exact words, genius."

"Maybe he did lock you in that room," Yumi joined in, but was immediately interrupted by Odd, correcting her.

"It was Billy actually, from our physics class, what a jerk. Who does anything for $20 now-a-days? I would have done it for at least $25," said Odd, shaking his head of the nonsense that came from him, "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that Evan is behind all that has happened to Katherine."

"But," said Ulrich, "Where was Evan when all these things were happening to Katherine? Nowhere."

"Yeah, it's more logical if Katherine was doing it all to herself. I mean, I would believe it more she was the one created by XANA," with two sets of glares from Odd and Ulrich, Yumi quickly reasoned, "She's not, obviously. But Evan wasn't even there when she was first possessed or even she joined our group and things started happening to her."

"Yumi's right," agreed Jeremy, but when the glares were then transferred to him, he quickly corrected himself, "Not about Katherine doing it all to herself, but that its not Evan. I just checked his records and he wasn't just created out of the blue, he was a family, two sisters and a mother. He went to school back in the States then transferred here, it's legitimate, Odd. It's not Evan." Odd sighed, sitting on Jeremy's bed, his head low as he looked to the hardwood floor of Jeremy's room. XANA's new and improved, Odd recalled Evan's words. He couldn't help but chuckle. He was right, Odd thought. XANA is new, XANA has gotten a lot smarter. How would he prove himself? How would he protect Katherine? Odd looked back to his friends, a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"It's Evan, I swear it is." With nothing more to say, Odd walked out, needing a moment to clear his head. What had only been an hour of arguing seems like an eternity of trying to convince his friends of the truth. They didn't believe him, they didn't even try to. He tried to calm himself in a breath in and breath out.

"What do I do? What do I do?" He said out loud to himself. He finally confesses to the girl he's had a crush on the entire school year and now she's peacefully sleeping away in a coma, uncertain of when she was going to wake up.

"I didn't even get the chance to kiss her yet," Odd complained to himself. Sure, they've only been dating for a week but still. As little as it sounded, it meant a lot to him. To hold her in his arms and kiss her gently, showing her that he's not the playboy that he claimed to be, Odd wanted that more than ever. He never felt the perfect moment to try, so he never did. I hope she wakes up soon, Odd thought,so that we can find that moment together. His cellphone began to ring, interrupting his romantic thoughts as he sighed again and answered the phone, thinking it would be either Jeremy, Ulrich or Yumi to apologize for upsetting him.

"Odd, it's Aelita," he heard her say through the phone. Her voice, always happy, now made him worried. What happened? It ate at him for every second that Aelita didn't continue. Soon, because she heard response back, Aelita continued, "Good news, it's Katherine," at the sound of her name, his heart leaped in delight, "She's moving a little. I think you should come, she might wake up soon." Odd hung up the phone at the moment that he heard she was moving, running to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>Odd came into the office, huffing and puffing, holding onto the door of the nurse's office for support. Aelita watched him, smiling. He regained his breath and his eyes immediately went to Katherine, in the same position that he last saw her.<p>

"Hi, Odd. She started to twitch not too long ago and mumbling. I think she's going to wake up soon. I thought you wanted to be here when that happens," Aelita said as she began to stand up from her chair beside Katherine's bed. Odd simply nodded and walked to his girlfriend.

"Thanks, Aelita. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Odd. I'll see you around, I'm going to go see Jeremy." Odd nodded again, thanking her again, and looking at Katherine, still sleeping peacefully. He heard the door behind him close and Odd held Katherine's hand again, still soft.

"Kat, you gotta wake up. Now's not the time to be sleeping," Odd said to her. He may as well try to talk to her. Maybe, he thought, it would help her. Anything to help her. Odd stroked her hair as it cascaded down her shoulders.

"Come on, Kitty Kat. Wake up. It's no fun without you here, just don't tell the others I said that," Odd continued, chuckling to himself. He felt Katherine's hand squeeze his suddenly. The movement made his eyes widen in surprise and delight as he inched closer to her.

"Kat? I know you're awake in there," Odd said, continuing to speak to her, convinced that it was doing the trick. "All you have to do is open your pretty eyes, Kat. Come on, wake up." He spoke in a soft voice, not wanting to frighten her or raise the attention of the nurse. He felt her hand squeeze his again, a little harder than before. Odd squeezed hers back, to show that he knew she was listening to him. He began to run his thumb against the palm of her hand, softly and gently to soothe her slowly to wake up.

"Open those eyes, Kat. Please, we're all worried about you. You're getting more sleep than I do," Odd said. Katherine's eyes began to flutter open, slowly and gently as she familiarized herself with her surroundings, noticing Odd.

"Odd?" Odd's eyes shot up to her, a smile slowly made its way to his lips.

"Hey, sleepy head. I'm jealous you slept so much," Odd said. Katherine slowly sat up in the bed, holding her head that hurt. Odd held her in the case that she wouldn't fall from the pain.

"Hey, hey. We don't want you falling again and sleeping. I won't allow it until I sleep first." Katherine smiled, still holding onto her head.

"How long was I out for?"

"A few hours," Odd replied. When Katherine began to get off the bed and onto her feet, Odd stopped her.

"You need to rest some more, Kat. Don't go moving just yet. What do you need? I'll get it for you," Odd offered sweetly. Katherine giggled, yet stubbornly got to her feet a bit wobbly.

"I need my bed, I hate the doctor's office, or the nurse's office right now. It gives me the creeps." Odd nodded and put Katherine's arm around his shoulder and his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I second that. Let's get out of here then." Odd led her out of the office, despite the nurse's request that she stay. Slowly, they walked together to Katherine's room. Once they reached the door, Odd opened the door for her and walked her into the room. Katherine took a look around the room, from the right wall to the left. She stopped in her tracks, concerning Odd.

"What is it, Kat?" he asked.

"That's weird," she said, looking around her room. "Chewy usually runs up to me when I walk in the room." Odd shrugged.

"Maybe he's sleeping. Kiwi's the same way." Katherine nodded, walking to the end of her bed, wobbly slightly, to where Chewy's bed was made out of old towels she found in the bathroom. Her heart began to beat faster.

"Hm, Chewy? Where are you, boy?" she said out loud. Odd joined her, calling out to Chewy. No answer. She checked under her bed, thinking her dog hid under there. Her heart dropped, her eyes meeting up to Odd's brown eyes.

"Odd? Chewy's not here. He's not here. He's gone." Odd watched as his girlfriend panicked. Katherine looked at him, wondering. Almost no one knew about Chewy, Katherine thought. Just me and...Odd.

"Odd, did you let him out? Even by accident? Did you?" She's accusing me? Odd thought. She thinks I let Chewy out.

"No, Kat. It wasn't me."

**A/N:** Who took poor little Chewy? Why? What will happened to the couple that just found each other? Why is this all happening to Katherine? Find out in the next chapter! If you liked it, please follow the story for new chapters and please review, it really motivates me to continue this story. Have a wonderful day!


	25. Falling Apart

"Are you sure? I-I won't be mad, Odd. Please," Katherine continued to plead desperately for the safety of her precious dog, "You're the only one who knows about Chewy, please Odd. Where is he?"  
>"I don't know, Kat, maybe you forgot to close the door and he pushed it open. It happens, Kat, Kiwi does it all the time."<br>"Kiwi isn't Chewy!" exclaimed Katherine, running a hand through her brown hair, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I remember everything, Odd, every detail of today, and I didn't forget to close my door. Chewy was here when I woke up this morning and he was there when I left to meet you in the lunchroom." Odd got close to Katherine, wrapping his arms around her and felt her tense under his touch.  
>"It's going to be ok, Kat. Chewy is a good boy and he loves you, we'll find him," Odd reassured her. Katherine looked to the door, gazing mindlessly at Chewy's bed in the small corner of her bed.<br>"He's my best friend, Odd. You know how close I am to Chewy. I-I need to find him," she paused, softly shaking Odd's arms off of her. "I won't be mad. Odd, please, did you take him? Where is he?" Odd sighed.  
>"You're not gonna believe me, no matter how many times I say it, huh? It's no fun if my girlfriend doesn't believe me," Odd said, not leaving from his position, in front of Katherine looking at her, smiling softly hoping that she would believe him.<br>"I don't know where he is, Kat. But I'll help you find him, ok?" Kat looked at him, not saying a word. Odd sighed, getting up from Katherine's floor. She wasn't going to listen, not now. It was best to let her calm down, just as before. With a kiss on her forehead, Odd walked out of her bedroom.

He left, she thought. He left. Odd just walked out. Katherine sighed, a tear running down her cheek both from the loss of her beloved pup and the loss of safety she felt without Odd by her side. Shouldn't your boyfriend stay by your side even through the dark times? Isn't that one of the top rules in book of dating? Yet Odd just walked out on her. More tears fell down her soft cheeks as she thought in darkness.

He walked. He walked in her time of need. What does that mean for them?

"Katherine?" A voice called out to her, a soft, sympathetic and smooth voice called out to her. She looked up, expecting to see an angel or a white light. However, she saw Evan Ramsey, leaning against her doorway, looking at her, concerned. It reminded her of Odd, after they met and he found her in her room with Chewy curled up by her side.

_"You know dogs aren't allowed?"_ He said in that teasing yet happy voice. While it almost brought tears to her eyes, she mentally pushed them back. He's not Odd, she told herself. There was no need to cry right now. Yet, the tears didn't listen, her heart didn't listen to her brain. Wetness covered her cheeks, she looked up at Evan, completely vulnerable. Evan secretly drank it up, smiling on the inside.

"He's gone. He's gone," Katherine chanted. Without asking, Evan knew who she was talking about. Not only Odd but also her pesky mutt, Evan thought. What a perfect double blow. He opened up his arms, welcoming her who was in need of comfort, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her. Evan was well aware she wasn't going to object, and she didn't as she leaned her head against his shoulder and weeping softly. Evan couldn't help but smirk as he stroked her brown hair gently. He didn't have to do anything anymore, just let nature run its course. All he could do now, was watch it all with popcorn on the side and wait for the perfect opportunity to pick up the broken pieces.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that this is such a short chapter. College is putting a lot of pressure on me with so many papers, tests, presentations to prepare for. I'm basically booked until the middle of November. But, I promise you that I will finish this story, don't give up on this story please! Find out what will happen in the next chapter! Please review, follow and favorite this story! I hope you have a good day and continue to smile :)


	26. Listen Well

Meanwhile, the Lyoko Warriors were separated for the day, all doing their own bidding. Jeremy was in his dorm, with the cover of studying for the big mid term exam to ward of Jim, watching over Lyoko, looking for a sign of XANA's next attack. Odd, suffering from a small depression from the accusations of Katherine, was wandering around campus, actually evading both the other Lyoko Warriors and the lunch room. Ulrich and Yumi were in the gym, practicing their Pencak Silat on each other. They began to grapple, each holding onto each other's shoulders. Ulrich got leverage over Yumi, putting his foot under her calf and tripping her backwards. She falls, but quickly gets back to her feet, swift and fluidly, ready in fighting stance, preparing for Ulrich's next attack. The two stayed in this position, watching each other's movement to see who would make the first step.

"Hey, about what happened on Lyoko the other day," Ulrich began, his voice shaking at some parts, making sure his eyes continued to watch for her possible moves. Yumi, shaken from the sudden mention of the event, felt her body go weak, vulnerable. No, she thought to herself. Don't be weak, don't be like this especially during a match. She, immediately, straightened herself, ready to pounce.

"Uh, yeah? What about it?" she asked, feeling her cheeks go fiery red against her wishes. Ulrich gathered another deep breath, gathering his courage.

"Well, I just wanted to, uh, to-," Ulrich cut himself off, unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say-if he should even say it at all. He looked up at Yumi, staring at him for both his next move and words that were going to fall from his lips. She reached to grapple him, struggled for a proper grip on him. They struggled against each other, one trying to get the upper hand on the other, each equally matched with each other. Yumi wondered what he wanted to say. She thought if he was thinking about what she was thinking about. The kiss. The kiss that would have been. But it didn't happen. She wished it would have, so she could finally tell Ulrich about this feeling that boomed in her heart, made her cheeks fire up and make her words stutter when she finally has the courage to try to say something related to it. To think that if this kiss would have happened, to even try to think about it made her mind go somewhere else, a fantasyland where she could replay that feeling over again and forget about the reality about them.

Ulrich mentally slapped himself. Why did he stop? What was he going to say anyway? Hey, I'm sorry about the kiss I was about to give you. I didn't mean it. Of course he meant it, his body took over and he felt himself lean in, his mind wanted him to back away and focus on the task at hand, to get Aelita to the tower. But once he started to get closer to her, he gave in and admitted defeat so that he could kiss her and tell her. Man, Ulrich thought. Why can't I just tell her? Because you're an idiot, Ulrich mentally answered himself. He was, and he couldn't tell if he could ever tell Yumi his feelings towards her.

"What's that, Ulrich?" he heard Yumi say, finally getting out of her thoughts and speaking to release some of the noticeable tension. Ulrich, still in his dream like state of scolding himself, simply looked at her, yet his eyes were glazed over and Yumi knew he was somewhere else.

"Hm?" he said, mindlessly. Yumi took it upon herself to take advantage of his situation, seeing him in such a state and realizing that the practice they were having may just be in her favor. She mimicked his previous move towards her, hooking her foot under his calf. He, now realizing that he was now falling backwards onto the mat in the gym, awoke from his thoughts and stumbled onto the mat with a thump with arms flailing. Yumi stood over him, breathing hard from the exertion of energy. She couldn't help but smile at her work, proud that she finally got him to the floor."You ok down there, Ulrich?" she teased. Ulrich, recovering from the daze, looking up at her, his eyes adjusting to the new angle of light. He saw her smile, gentle against the light as it contrasted against her pin straight black hair. He smiled back at her, chuckling.

"Nice one," he finally remarked. They shared a chuckle and a glance at each other. Ulrich, with a smirk, sat on the mat and then paused. With a shift of his body, he swept her off her feet with a move of his leg over her feet. She stumbled to the floor and fell in front of him with a soft yelp. Ulrich reached forward, holding onto her arm with a firm yet painless grip to hold her steady. They looked up at each other, realizing the distance between them, so small and close to each other. Ulrich mentally took a deep breath. Man, he thought to himself. Just say it. Say it, he motivated himself.

"Uh, Yumi?" he cracked out.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking at him.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked. "I-I've been wanting to, uh, tell you this for a long time." Ulrich praised himself, he was making progress.

"What is it, Ulrich?" Yumi questioned back, wondering what he was going to say.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that, I, uh…"

All of the Lyoko Warriors were dealing with their own business today, some were together others preferred their solitude, their peace and quiet. Aelita was peacefully in her room, taking a nap as her last class of the day ended. She breathed deeply in and out as she drifted farther into dreamland.

Aelita was on the courtyard of the school, on the ground as if she fell asleep on the floor. She picked herself off of the floor and looked at her surroundings. There were loud piercing screams of her fellow classmates, she looked around frantically. She's been put in a nightmare, that's what this is. A nightmare, she reasoned with herself. She brushed herself off, looking around for someone, something, but only heard the screams of others. Screams of panic, fear and uncertainty. Aelita, with eyes widened from confusion and fear, saw a dark purple fog approach her, creeping up to her slowly, methodically. It got closer, changing form. Instead of purple fog, it was now wires. Black, sleek electrical wires that were slithering closer to her. But she couldn't run. Her feet were frozen, unable to move. Was it XANA, finally getting to her. It reached her feet, surrounding them but not touching her. Instead it went around her, continuing to move screams grew louder, as if right near her and bellowing in her ear drum. Help, Help. Go, run. But she couldn't help anyone. She couldn't see anyone, there was no one. Her feet seemed to be confined to a circle, only able to move with the circle, tiny enough to move her feet around to see the wires continuing forward toward something. It had a target, it wasn't her, Aelita figured out. What were they heading for? Aelita couldn't quite pinpoint it. However, the shadow of the thing the wires were approaching grew darker, forming a solid and more tangible shadow other than just pure darkness. It was a person, a girl. Who? The girl struggled as the wires engulfed her.

"Get away from her!" yelled Aelita. Save her. Save her. An intangible voice whispered to her. Aelita, the voice whispered. Her. It's her, save her. Aelita knew that voice, that soft yet pleasantly gruff voice that she remembered. Dad. Daddy. Aelita watched the electrical current surge through the wires, the girl's body jolts with each new current. Aelita could only imagine the pain, the fear. She desperately wanted to move and run to her, try to help her. But she couldn't. She couldn't move and all she could do is watch helplessly as the girl is tortured. She could only imagine. The wires slowly backed away from the girl, however never truly leaving, they remained close by. Aelita tried to move her legs, to help the girl now helplessly sprawled on the courtyard floor. They wouldn't budge.

"Come on," she tried to tell her body, but with no use. Save her, her father kept telling her. Help. Help. Help. It's her. It's her, her father continued to echo in her ears. As Aelita woke up with a jolt, still afternoon in her room, with sweat beading down her forehead and her breath heavy, her father, in a calm and normal tone as if he was with her in that room, right next to her on her bed lulling her to back sleep, said just one word.

He said, "Katherine."

A/N: I thought it would be nice to focus on other characters other than Odd and Katherine I'm sincerely sorry for the far apart updates. But, like I said before, I will finish this story, just wait patiently. I can guarantee that the story will be finished this year. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please wait for the next one. Please follow, review and favorite :) I hope you have a wonderful day !


	27. Finally

Aelita gripped her bed sheets with a fear that came over here that she has never felt before. Her heart continued to beat like a million drums during a performance, hard against her chest about to explode. She stared into the light emanating from the lamp on her school desk. Her body trembled with fright, confusion and an unknown tightness in her chest. It itched with the tightness, her heart pumped loudly. Aelita, mindlessly, climbed out of her bed, her mind still wandering to the location of her dream, that strange eerie dream. The young girl she couldn't see, the electrical wires wrapping around her body and electrocuting her, while all this may have been a figment of her imagination, there was no mistaking her father's voice. That happy and gruff voice that would teach her piano and smile at her with such heard her father, yet he was repeating the same thing over and over again. It's her. Who? Her? Who was he speaking of? As she stood by the door, looking up at the clock, Aelita tried to make sense of the apparent nonsense her father was telling her. 4 in the afternoon. What a short nap, the young 14 year old took, but the dream seemed to last an hour. It was only at 3:30 that she got out of her English class and the sun was out. Aelita couldn't get her father's words out of his head, the urgency that was masked in the calm nature of his voice. Was he trying to tell her something? Or simply one of those dreams where she longed for her father and the life she had.

After standing in her doorway for a few moments, contemplating what her next move would be, she headed toward the courtyard of the school. The scene of the dream. It didn't offer her much answers, or clues for that matter, regarding her dream. It seemed almost useless to be there, but something pulled her there. Aelita walked around the same path she remembered from her dream. In her mind, she recalled where the girl stood - and laid - in the courtyard, her small figure being hurt by the electrical wires. Aelita rubbed her arms, as if feeling a chill run through her body, but the weather was anything but chilly. The sun was beginning to set, the bright orange that once flooded the sky was fading as if mixed in a palette with black. Splashes of pink and red near the horizon signaled the night time was near, yet there were still students walking about. Aelita could almost feel the electricity that the girl felt, a small pain surged through her body, yet she knew it wasn't nearly the pain the unknown girl felt. Who was she? Someone I know? thought Aelita. Could it be? Katherine. She remembered her father saying her name. Could Katherine have been that girl in her dream? Aelita didn't know what to believe, there was too many questions running in one ear and out the other. Where were the answers? Aelita had no idea, however, she did know where she might be able to get some comfort and ideas in regards to her dream. Hermitage. Her old home.

She walked into the woods, her feet crushing fallen leaves as she past large autumn trees. I wonder, she thought to herself. I wonder how Katherine is. If that really was her in my dream, how is she? Did she remember anything at all? She didn't seem to, when she woke up in the nurse's office. Her face was slightly pasty white, Aelita remembered. But she was still smiling as Odd tried to make her laugh. She couldn't remember anything, Aelita concluded.

"Anyone would remember that," she said to herself. I know I would. She continued to walk down the dirt path littered with leaves and animal prints now and until she finally reached the white grey fenced area of her familiar home, The Hermitage. She walked into the house, the door already ajar as it was left from the last time. She walked around, remembering how it used to be like, her old home with the beautiful piano in the center of the room as you walked by, close to the wooden stairs. Aelita walked into the living area, into a hallway, dark and solemn. What she needed here, the second door on the left. Daddy's office. The office of Dr. Franz Hopper. She walked into the old and run down office, she could almost smell her father's scent from the desk as she stood in front of it. Nature was beginning to take over the old house, trees nearing the window as if spying on her. She looked around her father's office, trying to find something, anything that could give her some clue as to what her father wanted. There wasn't anything that the Lyoko group hasn't discovered already. The notes, his diary, Mr. Puck, all were found already and examined.

"What more is there?" she said to herself. At that moment, as Aelita was looking around his office for something that she didn't recognize, her phone rang. It startled her but she picked up after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aelita, it's Jeremy."

"Oh hi Jeremy. How's Lyoko?" Aelita could hear the clicking from the genius's keyboard and mouse. She could only imagine him glued to the screen, scanning for XANA in every sector.

"Pretty good," he replied, "I don't see any sign of XANA so far. But I'm worried, Aelita."

"About what, Jeremy?"

"About us. I mean, not you and me," Jeremy quickly corrected. Aelita could almost sense his cheeks were firing up. He continued, "If XANA had anything to do with what happened to Katherine then I can't imagine what else it has in stored for us," he said.

"I'm sure we'll be more prepared this time," she said. She suddenly had a thought. Jeremy continued to talk.

"What's weird is that XANA doesn't seem to be going after you anymore Aelita," he started. "There are so many things I don't understand. I've been doing tests since Katherine was able to deactivate the tower but it still doesn't make sense."

"It's strange. But maybe the others can deactivate the tower too. Maybe Lyoko changed," Aelita reasoned and the paused, "Hey Jeremy, do you know what happened to Katherine before, you know, when Odd found her." At the sound of her name, Aelita could hear a click near her. It must have been Jeremy still on his computer with his programs, she thought. But the sound was too nearby, even with her phone by her ear. She looked around as Jeremy was speaking to her on the other end.

"I don't know. Odd said something about purple smoke and something, I can't remember. I think XANA tried to attack her again. I haven't seen either of them all day, have you?"

"No, I guess they're together," Aelita said, her eyes coming across something. In the middle of the bookcase, directly in back of the desk, something wasn't as it was a few seconds ago. She walked behind her farther' desk, something she was never allowed to do when she was younger, and saw that the bookcase was now acting as a small hidden door. It was slightly ajar in the middle of the bookcase in the shape of a square, resembling a safe. Aelita reached forward and opened it slowly, with careful and delicate movements.

"Aelita? Aelita, are you there?" Aelita completely forgot about her friend on the other end of the phone, still by her ear.

"Don't give up on the tests, Jeremy. You'll figure it out eventually, I believe in you," she said, "I have to go. I'll come by your room in a little while. Bye." Without hearing his reply, she hung up the phone, putting it back in her pocket but her eyes never left the book case. With the safe-like area now fully open, Aelita looked inside to see its contents. She reached in and pulled out the first thing.

"What's this?" She said out loud to herself. It was a book, a journal with a leather casing around it. It was neat, sleek and smooth to the touch. It wasn't worn out like all the other objects in his office. Aelita opened the journal to its first page.

_ March 23, 1985_

_ The developments have been continuing successfully, however there is no true breakthrough as of yet. The beauty of living in Switzerland is the isolation. We are isolated from the rest of the world with so much cold, held up in our cottage with each other for warmth. I've had much time to work on my programs but with Aelita growing fast into a beautiful pink haired 3 year old, I am convinced that I will have less time for my research. I would like to complete this program soon, the sooner it is, the sooner Project Carthage will be destroyed. Anthea understands my urgency, what a caring woman she is, and watches over Aelita as much as possible as I conduct research. I truly believe that this creation will do great things, great things indeed._

Without a thing to say, Aelita continued into the journal, flipping through the pages. With furrowed brows, she read the next page that she landed upon.

_December 12, 1987_

_As the new year approaches, I feel the need to reflect on this passing year. Aelita grows into a cheerful, beautiful toddler. She can now say complete sentences, though only small ones for the moment. She laughs at a simple smile and is in constant need of a hug. Anthea and I have already gotten her Christmas present this year. I hope she likes it. I have almost completed the prototype of the program that can destroy the project. It will be the base, the staging ground for Carthage's destruction. I can only wonder if my codes are correct. This program is unlike any I have ever had the pleasure of creating. Surely, with more coding and programming, it will work._

A small gleam of a tear shed down Aelita's cheek, reminiscing the memories that she still had of her family. Little she remembered of her mother, but Aelita remembered her warm hugs, the motherly protection and small tickle that her father's mustache gave her when he kissed her. She read on, addicted to reading and feeling the words that her father wrote.

_December 28, 1987_

_For the holidays, I took it upon myself to stay away from my work. Staring at the digital world, with only codes and numbers to communicate with, takes a large toll on me, not only physically but mentally. Such isolation from human contact can only be tolerated for so long. And so, for Christmas until New Years, I have decided to take full responsibility of my role as father to Aelita. Anthea needs her rest, some alone time. To entertain Aelita, I would play the piano for her or sit her on my lap and allow her to play with the keys. At such a young age and she already has a love for music. It's amazing. I wonder if Aelita will teach the little one when she's older. _

"Little one?" Aelita questioned aloud. Little one? she asked herself. Compared to the other entries, this one seemed the most lengthy. Why, she couldn't tell yet, it only made her want to read more and possibly find out about this little one.

_She's currently sleeping, curled up by my side, her head on my lap as I write this. The house is quiet, all women sleeping soundly. No crying, no nightmares, no sound other than the crackling of the fire. This silence terrifies me to my core. I fear we are being watched, I can almost sense the eyes on my at all times. I wonder when those who are seeking my knowledge of Project Carthage will come, I know they will. Who they are, I don't know. But, with the power it has, anyone may want the chance to know its secrets. They won't hurt us, I won't allow it. I will do all I can to protect Anthea, Aelita and our newest addition, my beautiful baby girl Katherine. I can only hope that I finish my program's prototype before they find us. I know this will bring a stop to Project Carthage, I know it. Oh dear, Aelita is waking up and she'll be quite hungry. Hopefully in my next entry, I will have returned to my research and finally reached success._

Aelita felt her heart tighten again, the hairs on her arms stood up. She felt her knees go weak as she clutched on the journal as if for dear life. What?

"New addition?" She felt her knees bend as she sunk into her father's chair. What? How? Staring into space, looking down at her father's desk, she wondered. How could she not remember? Why? A new addition?

"I-I-" The realization hit her but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She looked up at the secret compartment hidden within her daddy's bookcase. Why had her father hidden this so long? Why doesn't she remember? The constant questions made Aelita's head begin to ache and throb. The questions remained consistent with one thing, why.

"I-I had-" It almost came out. But the words caused her to almost broke out in tears. She felt her face heat up and throat hurt. Oh, how could she ever forget. I don't remember, Aelita thought. I don't remember anything about it. She could remember the warm of her mother, the smoothness from her father's hands when he held here but she couldn't bring any memories of a giggle or a small hands of this new addition. But it was true, she existed. How could she forget that-

"I had a baby sister-" she said aloud to herself, finally.

A/N: I know that this may not make complete sense at the moment, but if it does make sense then I'm glad all my research paid off. Yeah, figuring out how to fit Katherine into the Lyoko time line was extremely difficult and required a lot of research on my part. How all this makes sense with Aelita, Katherine and Lyoko will be revealed in the next chapter. Please stay tuned! I hope you're enjoying this. Please review, follow the story and favorite it, it motivates me so much. Any questions about the series? PM me, I always answer :) till next time everyone!


	28. How

Jeremy, using his clone even if it didn't work exactly well, was clicking away on Lyoko in the Factory. Just as Aelita said, he was running tests on the Lyoko Warriors. What was the difference between Aelita and the other warriors? Well, there was the obvious and then the small difficult details. Had Lyoko truly changed and everyone had the ability to deactivate the tower? To enter the tower is one thing, to deactivate the tower was something entirely different and more complex. Jeremy saw it fit to find out now more than ever considering XANA has been relatively quiet. As he programmed and looked around Lyoko, he called the others.

"Hello?"

"Hey Odd, it's Jeremy."

"Hey Computer genius, what's up?"

"I'm at the factory now and -"

"Yeah no kidding, I never knew you as a Casanova," Jeremy heard a slight giggle from Odd and shuffling of the phone.

"Casanova? I thought I fixed that glitch in the clone," Jeremy said, speaking to himself.

"Nope, when I walked by he was trying to get with Sissi again," In the background, Jeremy could hear a door being opened and closed, with less noise allowing Jeremy to assume that Odd had now moved to one of the corridors instead of the crowded courtyard.

"And you didn't try to stop him?" asked Jeremy, but before Odd could respond, Jeremy asked another question. "Don't answer that, Where's Katherine?" At the sound of her name, Odd stopped in his tracks, the phone still attached to his ear.

"Katherine? Why? Is she ok? D-Did something happen?" His heart began to beat fast, thumping against his small chest. What happened to her? Did Evan get to her? Man, if he did, Odd thought, anger welling up inside of him. I don't know what I would do, I don't know. He's stronger than I am. I mean, he's a creation of XANA. What could I do?

"She's not with you?" Jeremy's voice brought him back to reality, kicking those negative thoughts out of his head, much like he'd like to do to Evan if he ever laid a hand on Katherine.

"No, she was-" Odd tried to find a way to say it lightly. She was accusing me of stealing her dog and now looks at me like I'm disgusting, Odd wanted to say. But he couldn't, he didn't know the pain she was going through. If he ever lost Kiwi, one of his dearest friends, he didn't know what he would do. That pain was what Katherine felt right now, and she had a right to blame him.

"We got into a little argument," Odd started, "I just want to give her some space, you know?" Jeremy was silent for a few moments, most likely rubbing his eyes and thinking like the genius that he was. He wanted to ask if Odd was OK, but it was best not to ask, he would always say yes and just brush it off.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Last I saw her, she was in her room," Odd said. The depression that he was slowly getting over suddenly hit him like a run on train. Replaying the day and the look of pain in her eyes made him sit on a nearby window sill, thinking. Odd knew it wasn't his fault, Chewy leaving. He was with Katherine, or trying to get to her, the entire time she lost consciousness. So, why does he still feel guilty?

"Are you alright, Odd?" Without hearing a word from Odd, Jeremy wondered what was going on in his mind.

"Huh? Yeah, no worries, Einstein. What do you, uh, need Katherine for?"

"I wanted to conduct a few tests on Lyoko and I need Katherine for it," he explained.

"Oh," Odd said, "I'll, uh, see if I can find her, OK? Talk to you later, Einstein."

Jeremy then tried Katherine's phone, but there was no answer, it went straight to voicemail, meaning her phone was off. After many attempts at calling Aelita, not only wanting to secretly hear her voice, but also to see if she has seen Katherine, Jeremy gave up on calling her anymore. Ever since their last phone call, Aelita hasn't picked up, which made him worry. He reassured himself that Aelita was a strong person, she would be fine. He tried Yumi, only to get Hiroki on the other end and telling her that she was in the bath now and she forgot her phone.

* * *

><p>Katherine struggled against the grip on her hand. She didn't want to go, she thought. She didn't want to. The grip on her hand, pulled her more, dragging her. Katherine continued to struggle. The grip on her hand squeezed her slightly. It didn't hurt, but the tight grip was still there, pulling her.<p>

"I don't want to," she said aloud. There was a chuckle and a smile from the person dragging her away. Katherine groaned in frustration, a small hint of a smile in her voice.

"Evan, come on," she said, "Don't make me." Evan didn't stop, continuing to drag her.

"You need to get out, Katherine," he explained with a smirk, "You've been in your room for hours, crying." Katherine sighed, not trying to fight as Evan dragged her away from her dark room - she didn't think it was necessary to turn on the lights - and out into the natural light of Kadic Academy.

"I like my room, maybe he'll come back," she reasoned. Evan sighed and stopped dragging her, finally making it out of her room near one of the many doors that led to the outside of fresh air and dimming sunlight. He walked close to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You need to walk around for a bit, Katherine. Stretch those legs and think better thoughts," Evan said, pulling her close to him. With her close to him, Evan began to drag her by her shoulders, through the doors as the light hit them both.

"Why are you doing this, Evan?" She asked as she squinted against the light that was much stronger than the one in her room. Evan smiled a perfect smile and looked at her.

"What kind of person would I be if I left a pretty girl crying alone?" Odd, Katherine thought. You would be Odd. I need Odd now. However, even with these thoughts, Katherine smiled at Evan's sweet remark.

"Thanks," she said, "Thanks a lot, Evan."

"No problem, Kat," he said. He paused, as they walked down the width of the courtyard and sat on a bench nearby. They sat next to each in silence, only the sound of the birds, wind and chat of fellow students. Katherine looked around, unsure of whether she should focus on Evan or the situation she was now in. She took a glance at Evan who was looking at her intently, smiling softly.

"Hey Katherine," he began, catching her attention. "Can I ask you something?" Katherine looked at him with concern, wondering what he would ask. Before she could open her mouth and say yes, Evan spoke again, as if in an urgency.

"Why are you dating Odd?" Katherine, caught off guard by the question, looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

"I mean, why Odd? You-You can do so much better than him. W-Why would you be with him if he's hurting you right now?" Katherine looked at him confused, not saying a word.

"Katherine, haven't you noticed? I mean I know you're going through a lot of stress now, but that bet-" he paused, choosing his words carefully. "That bet meant something to me, Katherine. Odd knew I liked you, Kat. He knew so he started that bet so he could keep up with his playboy style." Katherine looked at him, unsure of how to respond, there was no need to, because Evan continued.

"I really like you, Katherine, from the moment I met you. Odd didn't, he just wanted to bully me and date every girl in Kadic. Odd doesn't treat you like I do, right? He left you in your room when you needed someone, Katherine, who knows if he's dating someone else on the side and you're here. But I'm here for you, Kat. And now you know how I feel, so why stay with that jerk?" Evan looked at Katherine, eyes piercing into hers. She remained quiet, her eyes looking back at his, a flicker of a feeling only she knew in her eyes. She finally opened her mouth to say something.

"Evan, I-" A hand on her shoulder caused her to jolt and gasp from fright.

"Hey there you are." Katherine turned and sighed in relief when she saw Ulrich, with his phone near his ear.

"Yeah, I found her. We're on our way," he said and hanging up. He smiled at his cousin. He looked towards Evan and gave him a nod and then turned back to his cousin.

"Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you," he explained. Katherine looked towards Evan, who only watched, and then back at Ulrich.

"Oh, we were just talking. Evan was keeping me company," she said and Evan smiled brightly, snaking his arm around her shoulder as if claiming her.

"Come on, Jeremy needs you right now. It's important," he said, gesturing with a flick of his head to come. Katherine, without protest, began to move from Evan to Ulrich. Evan held her hand, clutching on it, gripping it tightly before she could go. Katherine looked back at him, confused.

"Kat," he said, "Don't go, I'm sure Jeremy's fine." He smiled.

"Hey man," Ulrich cut in, putting his hand on Katherine's shoulder in a protective gesture, "Let her go." The two boys stared at each other, sizing each other until Evan sighed and released her hand.

"I want an answer, Kat," he said as the two cousins began to walk away toward the factory.

"It's Katherine," she corrected, a small frustration in her voice as she headed off to the factory with Ulrich in front of her.

* * *

><p>Aelita ended up right where she started, in her dorm, laying on the bed. The only difference now was that she had the journal that belonged to her father, Franz Hopper, held tightly against her chest. She lifted it up as she laid on her bed, to her eye level. She ran a hand over the leather cover, flipping through the pages filled with her father's writings and his family. My sister. My baby sister, she thought to herself. She skimmed the pages now, looking at some of them in great detail.<p>

_February 10, 1988_

_Why? Why seems to be the only phrase I can utter in the light of recent events. Anthea. She's gone, they took her. I know they did. She didn't come back from her errands, I knew something was wrong. It's been 15 days since she's disappeared, and my heart hurts as each day passes. And now, here I am with two children, two beautiful girls and one who now says perfectly, "I'm hungry" and "Where's mommy?" I can't stay here much longer, they will find me and my girls. I need to go somewhere, somewhere else. I have to leave here, they'll find me. We're leaving tonight, I can also feel their beady eyes staring holes into my skin. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Anthea, but I won't let them get our girls. I promise._

Aelita sighed and flipped to the next page. Her mom, she knew this already. Her mother disappeared and she hasn't seen her since she was just a young toddler, 5 years old. What she wouldn't do for the hug of a mother, her mother.

_July 23, 1988_

_It's been long since I've written, I've only managed a few notes sparingly in regards to my progress of the new program. The girls are growing lovingly. Katherine smiles whenever Aelita holds her and tickles her. It warms my heart but it also breaks it seeing my two daughters like that. Knowing that Katherine will have to raised without a mother and Aelita who has to come to terms with the fact that her mother is not coming back, breaks my heart. But I am doing my best to make them happy. However, my progress on the project is a top priority for me at the moment. Its coming along wonderfully, I have developed the base to an almost perfection. It contains towers to which I can use to get data to all parts of the area. Its as if it's a world of its own. I've decided on the name of the program as well. I called it Lyoko. Beautiful, isn't it? Journey, time travel, that's what it means and that's what I'll soon be able to do. In time. Time. Time. Time. Time_

Aelita realizes that the word continued throughout the page, trailing along until there was no more space on the page and he didn't want to continue on the next page. As the she continued to read the next entry, his writings became more erratic, messy. She remembered her dad in those days before he sent her and him into Lyoko. Insane, unpredictable but still oh so loving and protective over her.

_December 17, 1988_

_I've done it. It's done, its finished. Lyoko, its done. I've created my own world, a universe all my own. I've developed a small area for my research in a nearby factory here in France. It's been abandoned for a long time now, I've put my research center in the lower basement levels, a large computer I call the Supercomputer is there. It oversees Lyoko, my door into that world. I can enter that world, I can. I've developed a system that allows me to convert one's physical matter and DNA into virtual matter so that they can then manifest on Lyoko in digital form. It's all been programmed and corrected a million times over. I'm in need of one more thing before its all complete, scanners. It's the only way the conversion can take place. It will scan the person's DNA and genetic patterns that can then allow the virtualization to take place. And inside Lyoko, there is an artificial intelligence I call X.A.N.A. It's the main piece of the plan to destroy Project Carthage. Along with Lyoko, XANA will bring that horrible project to an end. It's all coming together...all coming together._

_In other news, it's Katherine birthday today. She's finally a year old. Aelita complained today that Katherine will get double the gifts with her birthday and Christmas so close together. Katherine is only a year old, she doesn't know the concept of jealousy yet but they can fight about this little dilemma when she's older._

What confused Aelita was that there wasn't another entry until years later. What caused this? There was no sign of ripped pages or erasing, scratch marks from a pen, nothing. Why? But then she thought of a logical conclusion. Life. Parenthood, career, his project. They call eventually consumed him enough that he had no more time to write in an insignificant journal when he had the same thoughts in his mind.

_January 29, 1990_

_It's been two years, two years but it's complete now, fully complete. The scanners are set up, programmed and up and running. The Supercomputer is functioning well, and Lyoko is functioning as well. In case I cause a problem with the programming or codes, I've designed a function within the Supercomputer that can, in a sense, reverse time. Time travel. I have discovered what other scientists haven't, what others have been dreaming of for centuries, what are in the movies and books for years, and I've done it. I can return to the past, while the jump isn't extremely significant, just a few days at a time, the momentous event exists! Still, I haven't tested the rest out yet. The codes and research, papers and science will amount to nothing, will mean nothing if I don't test it out yet. Lyoko's entirety will be worthless if I can't test the scanners and access to the world within. I need a test subject. Someone to make it so that I'm not insane, my work is real and valuable! But, who? No one from Kadic, none of my colleagues. The less people know I'm here, the better. It has to be less dangerous. Less risky. Less...adult. Adults are more intelligent, they can spread the word and the government could find out and all my hardwork will be for nothing. An animal, perhaps? No, it may ruin the scanners and mess up the codes with the different genetic makeup from a human. No, for my first attempt, it has to be a human...but not an adult...not an adult. God, am I really thinking like this? My...my children. 3 year old Katherine...8 year old Aelita. Could I? God, do I really have a choice? No, I don't. I don't. I. Don't. But, which one?_

Aelita noticed a pause, a complete pause in his writing. That is, until she turned the page, and noticed scribbles, codes and possible notes that were scratched out deeply with pen. She traced her hand over the deep cravings from the pen, she looked at her fingers and saw no ink. He's gone, she reminded herself. In the second to last entry, her father's writing was shaky, constant scratches with the pen turns violently deep, close to the end of the page and into the next below it.

_February 4, 1990_

_I chose. I chose which one it would be. It couldn't be Aelita, it couldn't be. She would never agree to it, she's old enough to remember. She could talk to her teachers at Kadic, they would listen to her. They would send for the people who took Anthea, I can't let all that I've done gone to waste. She's old enough to talk complete and logical sentences. Katherine. Katherine can't. She may be able to make sentences, but she's young. Sentences at her age are minimal and sometimes incomprehensible. She won't remember. She won't tell. That's why it has to be her. I'm a disgrace, a disgusting man to use her daughter in such a way, at such a young age. But, this is science, this is a groundbreaking opportunity and I am not about to lose it! The tests begin tomorrow, Aelita will be at Kadic with her teachers studying and then in the music hall with Mrs. Bellaire, helping her with piano. She begged her everyday for a month to give her lessons and today, I'm grateful for them. I have no classes tomorrow, so tests begin then. Everything will be fine. It has to be done. It has to, for the sake of science, the advancement of humanity, and the stop to Project Carthage. _

_Tomorrow, no later._

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just letting you all know, I will be doing some serious editing of some of my previous chapters, nothing dramatic like redoing the whole chapter. I just want to change some things like grammar, spelling and maybe add more description in some places. The only chapter I may change extremely is Odd's Realization, where he admits that he likes Katherine. I've always hated that scene so I'll be changing it. Other than that, I've been thinking about making a Tumblr account just for posting up stories, maybe this one once I'm finished, what do you think? Let me know! Please await a new chapter soon! Please review, favorite and follow the story. Have a nice day!


	29. Small Talk

_February 6, 1990_

_I don't understand. I don't understand how this could happen. Oh God, what have I done? The experiments were done according to plan. Little Katherine didn't fret, not one little cry as I set her down in the scanners. Everything was according to plan, Aelita was busy at her piano lessons, and the program for the virtualization into Lyoko was set up. But, oh dear God. What have I done? What have I done? A disgrace, a disgusting pig is what I am. The computers were working well, recognizing the new entity and selecting her for the virtualization. The scanners worked well, scanning her molecular structure and DNA until finally...she's virtualized. It worked, by God it worked. I monitored her, she seemed fine, she materialized in one of the towers. I called out to her and she said Daddy?. She repeated it again. Daddy. I heard her start to shuffle and walk. She walked out of the tower. Daddy? She said again, in a confused soft voice. Oh God, what have I done? It was so fast, I didn't know what to do. Katherine. My baby Katherine. Daddy. Daddy._

_Everything went black. Everything. Even the Supercomputer. It was in an instant. I tried to turn it back on, but when I did...I couldn't find her. Katherine...was gone. Nowhere in sight on the map of Lyoko. I lost her. I can't find her! Oh God, where is she? I won't stop until I find her, I know she's there. I won't write until I find her. I have to find her. I know, I know, I know. Oh God...what do I tell Aelita? How do I get my baby back?_

* * *

><p>Katherine and Ulrich, arm in arm, walked into the elevator to go to the Supercomputer and meet Jeremy. The two rode the elevator to where the genius was typing away.<p>

"Jeremy," Ulrich said simply, catching the attention of his friend, causing him to look up and sigh in relief as he saw Katherine.

"There you are Katherine," he said, "I could only get hold of Ulrich and Odd and neither had seen you so I got worried."

"I'm fine, Jeremy," she clarified, but couldn't help but feel a flutter in her stomach, the butterflies slowly coming to life at the mention of her boyfriend...ex? She didn't know what they were at the moment. (On a break?)

"You said you wanted to do some tests, like what?" Ulrich asked, putting a hand around her shoulder. Odd hadn't been the same when he came back to his dorm to sleep earlier. He usually makes some silly remark about Ulrich's earplugs or tells him an amazing thing that happened in his day, maiming with Katherine. But today, nothing. He simply crawled into bed and stayed there until Ulrich stopped asking questions and fell asleep. Something was up, he thought. Jeremy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I finally have the time to conduct some research and tests on Katherine," he said, causing a confused look from her.

"Me? Why?"

"Because you're the only one other than Aelita that can deactivate the towers," he began to explain, "It really puzzles me so I wanted to see in Lyoko, and study the differences between you and the others." After a moment of letting all the information sink in, Katherine spoke, in a calm yet still confused tone of voice.

"Wouldn't it be better if you tested me with Aelita, to see what we have in common?"

"I thought about that," he said, "But it'll be easier and faster if I studied you with the others because the differences will pop out," he turned to his screen briefly, tuping some things in, "Besides, I haven't seen or heard from Aelita all day." Katherine worried for her friend, the only friend she had something in common with in a place as strange as Lyoko. But she was glad that she would be doing these tests with Ulrich; she felt safe and secure with him, much like she did with Odd.

"Are you ready, Katherine?" asked Ulrich, looking at her and smiling. Katherine smiled softly and with soft brown eyes as well.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she said. She looked at Jeremy and nodded, and headed with Ulrich back to the elevator and down to the scanners.

Jeremy typed onto his keyboard, selecting the first one for virtualization, "Transfer Ulrich." And then the next one, "Transfer Katherine." With the two selected for virtualization, Jeremy continued to type more into the Supercomputer.

"Scanner Ulrich." And then some more, "Scanner Katherine." After a few more types into the Supercomputer, he pushed up his glasses once more up the bridge of his nose and clicked 'enter' on his keyboard.

"Virtualization."

The two teenagers were then in Lyoko, falling somewhere in the Ice Sector. There was no cold there, no wind which meant no shivers, something both were very grateful for if they were to be there for long period of time.

"So Jeremy," Ulrich said finally after there was pure silence between the two. "What do we do?"

"I'm going to activate one of the towers nearby. I want to see Katherine deactivate it and then see if you can," Jeremy explained to them. The two understood. Because there wasn't any eminent danger, they casually took their time with finding the tower that Jeremy spoke of as he gave them the general direction. They traveled north in silence for a moment until Ulrich spoke.

"So, how are things?" he asked. This made Katherine chuckle, looking at him with a smile.

"Really, Ulrich?" she said, "'How are things?'" she said in in a mockingly deep tone to resemble his. Ulrich, embarrassed, rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"What?" he asked, with a sheepish grin. They continued to walk down the icy path, jumping over a gap. They continued on north as Jeremy instructed.

"What do you really want to know?" Ulrich chuckled as Katherine looked at him right through him, figuring out exactly what he wanted to ask. He sighed and looked at his cousin.

"What's been going on with Odd?" Katherine's eyes lowered and looked to the ground as they walked. Ulrich knew he hit a soft spot.

"Nothing," she said. It was true, in a sense. Nothing was happening, but to what extent Ulrich didn't know.

"What do you mean?"

Jeremy sensed a deep conversation nearing between the two, and so, out of respect, he took off his headphones so he wouldn't be eavesdropping. He continued to monitor the two's vitals in search of that key difference.

"I mean, nothing. We haven't spoken in a while."

"Wh-"

"You know Ulrich, I'll tell you about it after this, ok?" She said. Jeremy saw on his screen that their sound waves were no longer moving, meaning that they weren't talking. He thought it was fine to now put his headphones back on.

"Uh hey guys. Sorry to interrupt," he began, "the tower should be coming up soon on your left." Ulrich cleared his throat, looking far to the left and saw a speck, that, as they came closer to it, elongated into a tower.

"Oh I see it. Thanks Jeremy," he said, running towards it with Katherine on his heels. He didn't bring up the matter with Odd anymore, for now, it didn't matter. They came to the tower, radiating a green light like the cartoon radiation. Immediately, Katherine walked into the tower and so did Ulrich.

Both can step it, Jeremy thought to himself. Check on his list of stepped closer, the formation underneath their feet lighting up until they reached the small circle in the middle of the platform. So far - as far as Jeremy could tell at least - so good.

Katherine felt her feet lifting off the platform as she rose up. Ulrich could only watch, and didn't understand. Why couldn't he?

"Uh, Jeremy?" He said, still watching.

"What's up?"

"Why can't I go up like Katherine?" Jeremy's brows became furrowed as he tried to look at their vitals, but nothing was different. Jeremy did see something that caught his eye, but he said nothing of it as he typed into his computer to investigate. Katherine reached the top, landing onto the upper platform.

"Did you find anything?" He didn't reply.

"Jeremy?"

"Huh? Oh, I found something weird but I can't quite explain now. I need to conduct further research."

"Well, that was quick," she commented.

"It could be nothing," he said, "But just to be sure I'm gonna check it out. I'm gonna devirtualize you two." She didn't protest, she knew he already clicking keys and beginning the process.

* * *

><p>Later, Ulrich took her to the courtyard, around the same area he found her early that day. The two sat down on the wooden bench.<p>

"So, spill it," Ulrich said, looking at his cousin, his arms crossed at his chest. Katherine couldn't help but chuckle at his straightforwardness. She looked at him, smiling gently at him.

"What do you want to know?" She asked. She knew what it was maybe if felt more real if she said it out loud. Maybe what she thought was real would all be a figment of her imagination. It would be a cruel joke from Odd. He would jump out and laugh at how gullible she was, hug her and kiss her forehead lovingly. Maybe.

"About you and Odd. What's going on?" She shrugged, looking off toward the woods, drawn by the purples of the coming sunset.

"I don't know, exactly," she said, "I wish I did, but I don't." Ulrich sighed

"Did you two fight?" Katherine wondered. Would you consider it a fight? It was mainly her yelling at him, if crying and speaking would be considered yelling. He didn't say much, but it was because he didn't say much that bothered her.

"I guess you could say that," she said, with no expression on her face.

"Well, whatever he said to you, he doesn't mean it," Ulrich began. So, Katherine thought. He didn't mean that he didn't take Chewy?

"He cares about you too much to hurt you, Katherine," he said, making more sense now. But it didn't matter, it still hurt that he left. A lot. He didn't take her, then who did? She didn't say anything yet, Katherine was lost in her thoughts. Still gazing at the sun, even if it blinded her, she spoke to him.

"Chewy's gone." Ulrich didn't reply yet, a confused look on his face.

"What do you-" he paused, taking a moment to organize his thoughts, "You brought Chewy here? He ran away?" Katherine nodded. Ulrich put his arm around his cousin. He felt a pang in his chest. Ulrich really didn't know much about his cousin. Even if they got to bond this year at Kadic, he was still a stranger to her. He didn't even know that she brought her dog with her, just like Odd does.

Did he know? Probably, Ulrich told himself. Most likely...definitely.

"Odd wouldn't take Chewy," he said, holding her tightly, "he has Kiwi and he loves him to death." He knows how would it feel, Katherine could almost hear him say before he even said it. He wouldn't do that. Was it true? She didn't know what was anymore, not after...she shook the thought away. Just a dream, she reasoned. A delirious dream. Katherine nodded.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Ulrich," she said with a smile, "but you have enough romantic issues." Ulrich didn't understand what she meant. She chuckled when his face contorted into one of confusion.

"How's it going with Yumi? Make any progress?" At the sound of her name, he could feel his cheeks burn and his palms begin to sweat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he tried to say, but his nervousness was clearly there.

"Mhm, it's not like you're not in love with her or anything."

"I am not!"

"Oh come on, you're a horrible liar," she said, "it's written all over your face. Why don't you just tell her?" Ulrich looked to the floor, thinking of the practice not too long ago. I wanted to tell you...he remembered him saying.

She looked at him with curiosity, waiting. He's been waiting to tell her for so long, to spill his feelings out for her and wait to see her reaction. Even if she rejected him, he would be ok with it. At least then, there would be closure between them and move on to friendship. Man, you're an idiot, he said to himself. You're officially better than me at Pencak Silat. That's all he could come up with! Ugh, stupid! Yumi just chuckled, and got up from the mat. 'I'm glad you finally admit it.' Ugh, he frustrated himself.

"I don't know," he said finally, "I choke up by the time I get the chance." Katherine laughed.

"Don't be such a wimp. At least ask her to the end of the year dance in a few months. A girl needs to prepare," she said. Ulrich felt himself smile.

"You're right Kat. I will," he said proudly, hugging her with both arms wrapped around her. "You're the best cousin." Katherine's smile faded, until it was a thin line.

"The only one," she said, causing him to laugh.

That night, Katherine fell asleep as peacefully as she could. A deep slumber that not even the loud birds outside could wake her from. Thankfully it was the weekend and she could sleep in. But there was a dark truth looming over her. She could feel it's weight on her as she slept.

A/N: I hope all my readers are enjoying this story so far. Please let me know with a review! It really helps me and has motivated me to continue this story for two years! :) I only received one review last chapter, and it was huge! Come on, please? Also, follow the story too to find out when I'm posting another chapter! Bye now, have a nice day!


	30. You Know

A few weeks later, March finally began to roll around, allowing the freezing chill to become a cool breeze. With so many exams and projects to do, everyone was busy to focus on other things. Other than Jeremy-of course-who always seemed to have extra time to check on Lyoko and XANA. Happy due to their physics class being canceled because the teacher took a sick day, several of the Lyoko Warriors were walking aimlessly along the corridors of the school. Jeremy and Aelita walked closest to the wall near the windows, Yumi and Katherine walked closest to the other classrooms. They seemed to settle their small differences, for the moment because of their mutual boy problems.

"Hey, Jeremy," Yumi asked, "How'd those tests go? Sorry I couldn't make it, Hiroki thought it'd be funny to hide my phone while I took my bath." Katherine looked to Jeremy curiously as her tests were brought up. Jeremy shrugged.

"I don't know. There's something that I can't figure out," he said.

"What's that, Jeremy?" asked Aelita, her voice soft as ever.

"I don't know, that's the problem. It's so complex and deep within her genetic makeup," he explained. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, getting frustrated and flustered at the thought of it.

"Is it bad?" asked Katherine, biting her lip nervously.

"Too soon to tell," Jeremy said simply, "a lot more research has to be done." Katherine bowed her head, looking at the ground as if it held any type of answers.

"I can do more tests if you want," she said, looking up at him as they walked down the stairs of their second floor science building and to the courtyard.

"Anything you need, Jeremy," she continued quickly. Jeremy nodded, looking forward with his hands stuffed in his tan pockets.

"It's fine, Katherine - really," he added as he caught her gaze of confusion. "I think I just need to cross reference it with the others even Aelita. I haven't done that yet," he explained. Katherine let out a small sigh, defeated and nodded. What could be wrong with her? Was she a mutant?

"Well, I'm going to catch up on some homework -" Yumi began to say as they started toward the courtyard.

"Oh look, it's Kassandra and her gang of weirdos," a squeaky and prissy voice they recognized as Sissy said, coming towards them. Her two lackeys let a dumb chuckle behind her.

"Nice one Sissy," said Nicholas.

"Shut up," she said sharply and a soft smirk crawled onto her face. After their last encounter, Katherine didn't care much for Sissy. But still, it would be helpful if she had Odd there, for support and a hand to hold.

"It's Katherine," Katherine corrected.

"Whatever," Sissy shrugged, laughing, "It doesn't matter. You're not important." Sissy turned to Yumi, grinning.

"Oh Yumi! Did you finally scare off Ulrich? Do you know where he is? I'd love to comfort him," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Yumi could feel her hands clenched tightly by her sides, the rage feeling up her body.

"Listen, you-"

"Hey, Sissy!" Sissy turned around, her long black hair grazing Yumi's cheek as it followed her. Ulrich and Odd were walking up to them. Odd had his signature smirk, meeting Katherine's eyes for a second until looking at Sissy. Sissy's eyes lit up brightly.

"Ulrich, dear! There you are!"

"What do you want, Sissy? Ulrich didn't have any particular look on his face, it was completely stoic as he looked at Sissy.

"I was just wondering why you haven't asked me to the end of the year dance yet. Its almost May, you know," she said inching her way toward him. He seemed unfazed by her advances.

"What makes you think I'm gonna ask you," he questioned, eyeing her. She smiled, completely clueless.

"Oh because I know you want to Ulrich," she explained, "I see the way you look at me," she said leaning towards him seductively. Ulrich let out a chuckle, stuffing his hands into his pockets, taking a step away from her.

"You mean, in disgust?" Odd added, laughing at his own joke. He heard the familiar snicker from Katherine and his heart warmed, the smile remaining on his face when Sissy turned to him.

"Oh shut up, Odd! Like you're even going," she said, turning back to Ulrich, batting her eyes, "So Ulrich, what color dress should I wear?" Ulrich continue to smirk, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I don't care. I'm not going with you," he said. Sissy was crushed and pouted.

"What? What are you talking about, Ulrich dear?" Ulrich smiled.

"I said I'm not going with you, Sissy."

"B-But you need a date! It's the end of year dance!

"I'm sure Herb wouldn't mind going with you," Ulrich said, snickering as he walked to his group, standing beside Katherine. Herb had a dreamy gaze in his eyes, blushing madly as he imagined Sissy holding his arm with a pale blue dress like Cinderella. Sissy let out an ugly sound, clearly frustrated.

"I-I'd love to go to the dance with you, S-Sissy," he stammered out, still gazing in the distance.

"Shut up! Oh come on, Ulrich! Stop denying your love for me and confess already! We can go to the dance as the best couple at Kadic," she argued, hands on her hips.

"I think the best couple has already been decided," he said, nudging Katherine in the shoulder slightly. Her face heat up, glancing up at Odd who also stole a glance at her. Their eyes met and she felt an electricity run through her body to her fingertips. He smiled playfully at her, his teeth shining from the sunshine.

"I'm sure Herb will be a lovely date, Sissy," Odd added, "As long as you get him a bucket from drooling all over you."

Sissy groaned in frustration, earning a chuckle from the group as she looked over Herb, still in a daze.

"Don't worry about me. I have an idea about my date," Ulrich said, earning a nudge from Katherine, "and it's definitely not you." Defeated, Sissy's face went uglier than usual as she turned around and walked away, Herb and Nicholas close at her heels.

There was an uproar of laughter and fits of giggles as Sissy left. It's been awhile since she laughed like this, Katherine thought. It felt nice, cathartic almost, to laugh.

"Well said, Odd," Jeremy complimented, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Why thank you Jeremy," Odd said, bowing deeply and dramatically.

"Uh, hey guys?" The others of the group turned toward Aelita, who looked quite nervous. She smiled sweetly still, her eyes darting from one friend to the next.

"What is it, Aelita?" Yumi asked. Aelita struggled to get the words out. She stammered a little, her voice quivered slightly. But, she thought. I need to let them know. It may help Jeremy. No, I know it will.

"Do you think we can meet up later, I want to tell you all something important," Aelita said, looking at her watch, "I have English class in 15 minutes."

"What about?" Ulrich asked.

"Is it about XANA?" Aelita simply smiled, walking away toward the side of the building where her class was.

"Just make sure you're at the factory, ok?" And then she turned around and left. The others stood there, confused and looking at one another, all with their brows furrowed confusingly.

"What do you think is? What she wants to tell us?" Odd asked, slowly (and hopefully without others noticing) inching closer to Katherine to have a chance to talk to her.

"No idea," Jeremy said, concerned for the girl he worked so hard for to materialize on Earth.

"I guess we're gonna find out later at the factory. I gotta go study," Yumi said, taking her black bag and slinging it over one shoulder and hurried off campus to her home.

"So Ulrich," Odd said with a playful smirk and a nudge to his best friend, "Nice job on being subtle." Ulrich blushed a deep pink color, almost blending into the pink flowers blossoming among the shrubs of the woods in the distance.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>As night began to crawl up to the sky, the moon made its way up to where the sun used to be. There were few students up still on this Thursday but at the same time, very little teachers as well except the occasional Jim sighting. It was fairly easy for the Lyoko Warriors to slip away undetected into the sewers which led to their factory. The others traveled by skateboard except Jeremy and Katherine (who never could get the hang of the thing despite lessons from Odd in the beginning). They made their way down the path and up the stairs which opened the hatch that was right across from the factory. They ran towards the factory, and went down the elevator to the Supercomputer. They found Aelita already there, looking up at the large sphere that showed the world of Lyoko. She turned around as the elevator came to a halt and saw her friends walking out. She smiled at them.<p>

"Hi everyone," she said, her voice slightly shaking from her nerves.

"Hi Aelita, what's up with this meeting?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, what did you want to tell us?" Yumi added in. Aelita smiled sweetly. She took a deep breath and showed her father's journal to them.

"I went to my father's office a few days ago, to see if I could find any research left over that could help Jeremy," she began to explain, "and while looking around, I found this in a secret compartment behind the bookcase." Jeremy reached for it, but Aelita pulled the journal away.

"It's a journal he used to keep, it doesn't say anything we don't know about XANA already. But, what it does say, made me think about something," she said. Without a word and acknowledgement of the questions being thrown at her, Aelita turned to Katherine.

"Katherine, you asked me one day what happened to my family, right?" Katherine nodded, a confused look began to form on her face.

"Well, I think this might explain for you," she said, handing her the journal. Katherine took it in her hands, her hands running along the book's spine and leather front and back. She opened it up to the first page, reading it silently while the others read over her shoulder. When she finished, she looked up at Katherine confused.

"I don't get it," she said to which Aelita smiled and replied, "When is your birthday?" What an odd question, Katherine thought.

"Why?" Aelita cryptically continued to smile.

"Go to the date." Katherine stared at her, clutching onto the journal. Aelita gestured for her to go on. Katherine looked at her, to the journal and back at Aelita. She went to the date of her birth: December 17, in the beginning of the journal. She read silently to herself:

_December 17, 1987_

_I'm very aware that I promised myself to write my progress on my program. And, while I have not remained faithful to this promise, my excuse seems reasonable enough. The program is running smoothly at a promising rate. I've been developing an artificial intelligence to go along with it and it seems promising. However there are a few tweaks that need to be made. There are some commands that it refuses to follow, which need to be sorted out prior to using the Scanners that I am in need of. This should be no trouble and can be taken care later._

_At the moment, I have been blessed, blessed by the arrival of a new Hopper. Anthea gave birth to a beautiful baby girl today. She began to have contractions in the early morning and gave birth to our second bundle of joy a few hours ago, around noon. Anthea remains in the only hospital near here in Switzerland. I'm bringing Aelita back to the hospital now after a quick nap for the both of us. Unfortunately, children aren't able to be there during the initial birth however Aelita did get to meet her baby sister after. She looked at her with such awe and amazement. She never saw a human so tiny, so fragile. She insisted she looked "wrinkly." But I noticed the love in her eyes as Anthea helped Aelita hold the baby carefully. Because Anthea chose to name Aelita, she gave me the opportunity to name our newest family member. And I decided on a name, simple but beautiful nonetheless. Katherine. It means pure in Greek. She will be indeed pure just as Aelita will indeed be noble as her name. Aelita is waking from her nap, I need to head back to the hospital._

Katherine looked up at Aelita, who waited patiently for her to finish reading as the others looked up as well. Her head had a dull throb near her temple. With her brows furrowed, Katherine couldn't formulate words to ask a question or comment on what she just read. Her mouth was moving, trying to find the right word but nothing would come out. No sound from her vocal cords but it was clear that she was confused and in need of a proper explanation.

"What does this mean?" asked Jeremy who was close to her side.

"You have a sister, Aelita?" asked Ulrich. Aelita nodded, a clear and genuine smile on her face.

"Aelita," Jeremy began, "do you think you and Katherine are related?"

"Yes, Jeremy. I do," she said breathlessly, soft and graceful. "I don't remember anything about her, though. I think my dad removed it from my memory when he gave them back to me in Lyoko."

"No" She finally found her voice. Katherine's hands began to get clammy from sweat as she held onto the journal. No. It can't be. Her eyes were rimmed with water as she looked around at her friends. They stared at her, confused and concerned.

"It's all a coincidence," Katherine reasoned. "I'm Ulrich's cousin, my mom and his mom are sisters. You just happen to have a sister named Katherine too." They stared at her and Katherine searched for Ulrich's eyes and saw confusion. She probably looked the same. Katherine looked at Aelita, searching for something to tell her that she doubted herself.

"You know, Katherine. That's why you asked me about my family before, in the Hermitage, remember? You had a feeling, didn't you?" Katherine's heart began to pump hard against her chest, blood rushed to her cheeks. She shook her head. No, I didn't know this. I didn't have a feeling, I swear. I swear. Her hands loosened on the journal as it fell to the floor with a clunk. Her feet began to guide her away from the mess, away from them, backwards to the elevator.

"I gotta go," she said shortly before the elevator closed with her inside with a press of a button. She had to clear her thoughts of all this madness. She can't be. Those dreams meant something else. She can't be Aelita's sister.

**A/N:** Forgive me earlier, for naming one of Sissy's lackeys wrongly in the beginning chapters. I was so dumb and I forgot his name. I know he was Nicholas. I remember the face and the name but they didn't match up when I started this. Sorry for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, follow and favorite! Also, I'm making a tumblr account in a few days (after finals are done in a few days) to post up some stories of my favorite fandoms. It's my first tumblr account, I'm excited !^^

P.S: I've had my dog for 10 years and it took me these 10 years to finally figure out that she has the same name as our lovely principal's daughter: Sissy. I don't know how I feel about this.


End file.
